¿Un Amor Equivocado?
by Violet2314
Summary: UA, Serena Tsukino, 20 años, sufre por el divorcio de sus padres, pero no se imagina las oscuras razones que hay detrás, mientras comienza a conocer al cotizado modelo Seiya Kou el cual le mostrará si el amor es una equivocación o no.
1. Equivocación

**Bueno acá va mi segundo fic, este lo deje por falta de inspiración y deje de publicarlo en el foro de Sailor Moon, pero ahora si me dedicare a el y terminarlo como se debe, bueno espero les guste xD, saludos y espero sus comentarios n.n**

Un amor equivocado SXS

Equivocación: f. Error producido entre dos elementos semejantes.

"Todos los seres humanos alguna vez nos hemos equivocado, queramos o no, es parte de la vida humana, nadie puede decir que no cometió un error en su vida, nadie se escapa de esa palabra que engloba la traición, la inmadurez, la ignorancia, pero lo más importante "el ser humano".

¿Pero qué pasa si esa equivocación se traduce en amor? ¿Es una equivocación enamorarse? ¿Podemos elegir sin equivocarnos? Esas preguntas jamás tendrán respuestas concretas, porque los humanos siempre seremos un mar de equivocaciones, incluso esas preguntas o respuestas de estas pueden estar equivocadas, incluso esta historia puede ser una equivocación… ¿Qué pasa si mi amor está equivocado pero quiero creer que no?

1.- Equivocación

Se encontraba una chica mirando por la ventana de su casa, que no era una casa común y corriente, era una gran mansión, una de las más grandes mansiones de la ciudad Otomo, una gran ciudad parte de Japón, la chica era descendiente de una familia de mucho dinero, su madre era una famosa ejecutiva de modas y su padre un ejecutivo bancario, en su vida las cosas materiales nunca habían faltado.

Mira por la gran ventana uno de los grandes árboles de su casa, pues este le tapaba algo la visión de afuera, siempre le dijo a su madre que no le gustaba ese árbol pero nunca le hizo caso en cortarlo de la casa, realmente su madre nunca la escuchaba, pero si quería alguna cosa esta si prestaba atención "la gente es feliz con cosas materiales, no necesitamos de nada más" siempre le decía su madre.

En ese momento piensa en que las cosas materiales, a lo mejor no eran necesarias en este momento, pues sus padre estaban divorciándose hace un mes, ¿en qué momento las cosas se pusieron tan malas? por las constantes peleas escucho que su madre había engañado a su padre en algún asunto sobre dinero o algo peor, ¿será cierto? Para ella su madre era bella y con clase, cosas que a ella le faltaban, su misma madre se lo recalcaba. A pesar de todo ella investigaría la verdad, fuera dolorosa o no.

Serena Tsukino, 20 años, estudiante de literatura en la Universidad Otomo, donde solo estudian jóvenes de mucho dinero y elite, estaba pensando en descubrir la verdad de su madre, en ese momento su nana Ikuko la llama para que baje, su madre necesitaba hablar con ella:

- Señorita su madre la busca

- Si…

Serena va bajando cuando ve a su madre Serenity Blair, una importante diseñadora de modas de Japón, viendo unos archivos pues se la pasaba en eso todo el día:

- Serena

- Si mama

- He andado ocupada con esto

- Y…- Serena le costaba hablar pero aun así pregunta- ¿el divorcio?

- Si eso también

- ¿Cómo esta papa?

- No me hables de él, es un calumniador

- ¿Cuándo lo veré?

- ¿Te ha llamado?

- No

- ¿Te ha escrito?

- No

- Entonces no quiere verte

- ….

- Mejor vete a la universidad, recuerda que andas con notas bajas como siempre, te quiero perfecta, soy una gran ejecutiva mi hija debe dar la talla.

- Si mama

- Ya vete

- Si nos vemos

Serena cierra la puerta y se despide de Ikuko para ir a la universidad, cuando se encuentra con su amiga Mina Aino, ella estudiaba modas en la universidad y eran amigas de infancia, Mina le contaba a Serena que odiaba a Rei Hino, porque con ella peleaba el primer lugar de la carrera:

- Te juro que la detesto

- Pero tú eres mejor que ella

- Pues si verdad

- Mi mama amo tus diseños, bueno siempre tiene más interés en algo de otra persona que en mi

- Tu mama es muy agradable, amaría ser como ella, esa es mi inspiración

- Pues creo que todas querrían ser como ella-dice Serena- (menos yo) pensó.

- Si yo seré como ella, a todo esto, andas algo rara

- ¿Rara?

- Si ¿pasa algo?

- Nada

- ahhh

- Oye a todo esto te quería que vieras a alguien

- ¿A quién?

- Pues un chico que fue transferido a nuestra universidad esta guapísimo, el hermano también lo está, pero a mí me gusta más el jaja

- Ahhhh

- Ven estamos algo atrasadas- Mina le toma la mano con fuerza

- Si…pero calma me lastimas

Mina lleva a Serena de la mano, cuando de repente ven un tumulto de gente alrededor de un muchacho, Mina le dice que mirara y lo viera pues se trataba del chico que le gustaba, Serena lo ve y se sorprende de ver un chico así, nunca había visto uno igual, tenía el cabello largo tomado con una coleta, ojos tono zafiro y un color de cabello azabache, su piel era muy blanca, aun así no lo encuentra para tanto:

- Seiya, ¿me das tu autógrafo?- pregunta una joven cerca de él tímidamente.

- Pues claro preciosa

- Seiya vámonos- dice el hermano, que era un muchacho mucho más bajito que él y de cabellos plateados y ojos verdes esmeralda, se veía molesto, era guapo también.

- Espera Yaten

Mina le dice a Serena:

- Y que tal, es Seiya, el de cabello negro, ¿no crees que es guapo?

- Sí, pero creo que no es para tanto

- ¡ESTAS CIEGA!, ahora entiendo…ah perdón

- ….

- No quería recordarte

- No te preocupes

En ese momento Seiya ve a Mina y Serena conversando cuando se acerca de la nada:

- Oye

- ¿Ah me hablas a mí?-pregunta Mina entusiasmada

- Si ¿a quién más?

- Hola me llamo Mina Aino- Mina extiende su mano pero Seiya la ignora

- Yo me refería a tu amiga

- Ahhh

- Ehhh

- Si ¿cómo te llamas bombón?

- Yo no me llamo bombón, me llamo Serena

- Ah pero para mí eres bombón para siempre

- ¡Queeee!, oye…

Seiya y Yaten ven que es algo tarde que se van del tumulto para ir a clases:

- Nos vemos bombón

- Al fin nos vamos- dice Yaten

Seiya y Yaten entran a la Universidad, mientras Serena queda algo choqueada con lo que acaba de ocurrir con ese joven de cabellos azabache, Mina queda algo ensimismada pero vuelve en sí y mira a Serena y exclama:

- ¿De dónde lo conoces?

- ¿Cómo?

- Si para tener ese trato tan cercano ¿se vieron antes alguna vez?

- No, nunca, primera vez que veo a ese chico

- Qué raro…pero bueno a lo mejor me puedes ayudar

- ¿Cómo?

- Podrías hacer que se haga mi novio

- ¿Porque yo?

- Pues porque te hablo, vamos ayúdame

- No estás loca

- Como eres conmigo jajja, pero bueno yo veré la forma de conquistarlo, tu sabes que todo lo que quiero lo consigo

- Mmmm

- Estamos atrasadas vamos entremos a clases

Serena se despide de Mina y se va a su salón de clases, las salas de la universidad eran enormes, Serena es una de las alumnas promedio de su salón, su madre está algo decepcionada de eso pero ha intentado mejorar, incluso está escribiendo una historia y quería mostrársela a su profesora Michiru Kaioh, a pesar de que era muy exigente necesitaba un punto de vista profesional para saber si iba bien encaminada, además el año pasado reprobó su materia, es por eso que le quería demostrar una evolución en su forma de entender y escribir literatura. Cuando estaba sentada ve entrar a ¡SEIYA KOU!, su impresión es enorme que su cara se va contra su pupitre.

Seiya la mira y sonríe y se sienta unos pocos asientos atrás de ella, todas las niñas se impresionan de verlo ahí, en ese momento Amy Mizuno, una compañera de clases que se sentaba al lado de ella en ese momento y con la cual hablaba a veces, le dice:

- Él es Seiya Kou, llegó hoy a la universidad

- Ni idea quien es

- ¿No lo conoces?

- No

- Oh que raro parece que no te informas mucho Serena jeje

- Pues no me importa su vida, me da igual que haga

- Debes ser la única en esta universidad

- Pues mejor para mí

- Jeje

En ese momento entra el profesor de uno de los ramos de la malla de literatura "análisis de textos", este profesor era muy reconocido en la universidad por su talento y por ser muy guapo, se trataba de Darién Chiba, Serena al verlo siente algo de nostalgia, pues el año pasado estuvo muy enamorada de él, incluso se le declaro y tuvieron una relación de 5 meses, que debía mantenerse oculta por la situación que ameritaba de alumna-profesor, Mina fue la única que supo de eso, se veía que su relación podía prosperar a penas Serena se titulara, pero de un día para otro él la desecho y se fue a los brazos de una mujer que nunca pudo saber quién era, incluso pensó en dejar la carrera por el dolor y por su bajo rendimiento, pero se dio cuenta que no valía la pena hacer eso por alguien que no la valoro, así que la relación es solo de alumna-profesor, aun así creía que aun sentía cosas por el…

Mientras el profesor Chiba daba la lección del día, Serena se sentía observada en todo momento, incluso miro disimuladamente hacia atrás y se dio cuenta que quien la miraba era ese chico Kou, Amy la miraba algo extrañada por su incomodidad:

- ¿Qué te pasa Serena?

- Nada, estoy bien

- Te noto incomoda

- No, no es nada jajajjaa

- Señorita Tsukino

- Si discúlpenme profesor-le responde a Darién-(pensar que no le decía profesor en ciertos momentos) piensa Serena.

- …, quédese callada.

Serena esta vez mira fijamente a Seiya y él lo hace, ella se siente algo intimidada y nerviosa con los ojos azules de Seiya que la miran de una manera muy penetrante, como que la estaba analizando, y no soporta más y sale de la sala, el profesor y todos la miran con caras extrañadas y Seiya solo se echa a reír, en ese momento Serena siente su corazón latir apresuradamente:

- Porque me mira así, ¿qué le pasa?…

Se termina la clase y todos se van, Serena no pudo terminar de escuchar la lección, pero se conseguiría la materia con Amy, como la mayoría de las veces, y es cuando dice:

- No hay nadie entrare

- Hola- saluda Seiya

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh

- ¿Cómo estás?

- ¡Tú!, ¿qué quieres?

- Nada

- ¿Cómo que nada?

- Pues nada, bueno si quiero algo

- ¿Qué?-Serena estaba nerviosa y Seiya lo nota

- Porque te pones tan nerviosa solo te estoy hablando ni siquiera me he acercado de más

- Pues me mirabas con una mirada muy rara y de verdad yo soy nerviosa en general

- Pues es el efecto que creo en todas

- Jajajjja cállate déjame pasar debo sacar mis… ¡COSAS!

- Yo las tengo

- ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

- Toma

- ¡Devuélveme mis cosas!

Serena toma sus cosas y es cuando abre su mochila, eso hace que se le caigan unos escritos, los recoge con rapidez pero Seiya alcanza una hoja:

- "oh amor mío, te miro entre mis nubosos ojos.. What?"

- ¡Pásemelo es mío!- Serena se lo quita a Seiya con mucha violencia

- Jajajja eres muy rara ¿te lo habían dicho?

- No

- Oye ¿te gusta mucho escribir?

- ¿eso te importa?

- Pues por algo estudias esto ¿no?

- ….

- Yo estudio literatura porque quiero tener mayor preparación para mi próximo paso en mi vida

- Ah sabes no me importa

- Espera

En ese momento Seiya le toma la mano y eso le provoca nerviosismo, pero extrañamente no deja que la suelte, cuando es Seiya quien quita la mano, ella dice:

- Yo quiero ser una gran escritora o profesora, pero no soy muy buena, el año pasado casi pierdo el año

- Ohhh

- Si bueno me voy

- Oye me gustaría hablar con alguien y como no hay nadie más podrías ser tu

- Que no soy compañía de nadie

- Pues lo serás

Seiya la toma de la mano nuevamente y con algo de forcejeo de parte de ella, Seiya logra llevarla a una parte de la universidad, donde había una banca y un árbol:

- Pues bombón

- No me digas así

- Bueno bombón

- ¡Rayos!

- Así que quieres escribir y casi pierdes el año

- Si muy interesante, me voy

- No espera- Seiya le toma la muñeca y ella se vuelve a sentar.

- Mejor háblame de ti

- Pues, ¿Por qué? ¡Debes conocerme!

- No

- ¡NO CONOCES AL GRAN SEIYA KOU!

- No, no tuve el gusto, recién te veo hoy, pero parece que tienes fama

- Ohhh que mal estas

- Dime, ¿qué tienes de especial gran Seiya Kou?

- Bueno soy modelo de una importante marca

- Ahhhhh

- Y tú, ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo bombón?

- Bueno me llamo Serena Tsukino

- ¿Serena Tsukino?

- Sí…

- Ahhhh

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada, sabes debo irme

- Qué pero si tú…

- Hablamos después

- Oye…

Seiya se va sin decir nada y Serena se queda algo extrañada con eso, cuando aparece Mina:

- Oye y viste a Seiya, ¿Serena?

Serena no respondía ¿Por qué esa reacción?

…

Serena llega a su casa y para su mala suerte no se puede quitar de la cabeza a Seiya Kou, le parecía un chico engreído y poco caballero, pero no podía negar que era guapo y eso le provocaba algo de preocupación, cuando sube a su cuarto se da cuenta que no hay nadie, como siempre, cuando de repente recibe el llamado de alguien:

- ¡Eres tu!

- Si oye te espero donde siempre

- Está bien…

Serena se dirige al lugar donde siempre se junta con la persona que hablo por teléfono, era una fuente de soda muy famosa llamada "Green Juice", al verla sentada se sienta junto a ella:

- No sabía que me llamarías tan luego

- Pues soy profesional

- Pues Haruka que sabes

- Pues…

Haruka Tenou, 25 años, era una gran investigadora privada de Japón, había descubierto grandes crímenes entre otros, pero decidió retirarse hace cinco años, pero el llamado de Serena la hizo volver a esto, aunque solo sea un caso especial, ahora solo se dedica a correr autos y ganar premios de ese deporte, la contrato para poder saber porque su madre fue abandonada por su padre, ha escuchado de todo, pero necesitaba saber la verdad:

- Para ti ese caso debe ser muy tonto

- No lo creas, tu madre es una persona muy blindada y privada, pero gracias a mis trucos pude saber algo, parece que tu mama engañaba a tu papa

- ¿Cómo?

- Como oyes, mira esto

En ese momento a Serena se le cae la cara al ver unas fotos de su madre con un hombre tomándole las manos, no se veía el rostro del hombre, pero podía notar que tenía el cabello oscuro:

- ¡No puede ser!- exclama Serena

- Si

- Pero el que le tome la mano no es nada

- Pues es una evidencia, además debo ver otro caso

- ¿Que no te habías retirado?

- Sí, pero este caso me interesa

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Hace un año atrás mataron a una muy importante modelo llamada Kakyuu Tomoe

- Ahhhh

- Si no se ha podido saber porque la mataron, ni el asesino, y me interesa saber, este caso fue polémico, ¿nunca lo escuchaste?

- Ohhh se ve algo complejo, pues no… no veo noticias

- Pero aun así llegaste a mí, que rara eres, mira toma esta dirección, para que compruebes por ti misma todo lo que te digo

- Este es el restorán "Amore"

- Si, se supone que ahí se ve tu mama con ese hombre

- …

- Bueno me voy tengo cosas que hacer

- Hablamos Haruka

- Adiós

Haruka se va y Serena mira la dirección ¿será posible?

…

Serena ya estaba en su cuarto, pensando en lo que le dijo Haruka, cuando de repente toca Serenity la puerta:

- Hija

- Mama

- Oye debo salir

- Está bien…

- Quería proponerte algo

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Para dónde quieres ir en dos semanas más?

- ¿Cómo?

- Te puedo costear un viaje a París, Londres, donde quieras

- ¿y porque ahora? ¿la universidad?

- Puedo hablar y lo ves después

- No, no quiero

- Pero hija, es…

- No se debo pensarlo

- Está bien me dices, pero esta bueno no crees, yo ahora me voy

- Adiós

Su madre sale cuando así aprovecha de ir a expiarla, toma un taxi siguiendo el auto de su madre, cuando llega al restorán, tal es su sorpresa de ver a Darién esperando a su madre.

- ¡QUEEEEEEEEEE!, ¡DARIEN!

¿Qué pasara ahora?

Continuara….


	2. Enfrentar

2. Enfrentar

f. Poner frente a frente

Serena no puede creer lo que está viendo, ¡Darién se estaba juntando con su madre!, no podía redirigir esa imagen tan espantosa, cuando de repente ve que la mama lo besa en la mejilla, no hay beso en la boca, pero ve cierta complicidad, cuando ve que entran al restorán:

- Debo entrar ahí

Serena se decide a entrar al restorán, cuando de repente un recepcionista la detiene:

- ¿Cuál es la mesa que reservo?

- Ahh ¿es con reservación?

- Si, sino no entra

- ….

Serena tuvo que salir del restorán cuando mira que este posee unas grandes ventanas para tener una vista a una gran fuente de agua y jardín, se decide a mirar por ahí disimuladamente cuando ve a Darién y su madre:

- Aun no lo creo

Ve que su madre le toca la mejilla a Darién y este le corresponde tocándole la mano con la cual tocaba la mejilla:

- Es por ella que me dejaste verdad Darién- Serena estaba a punto de llorar, sus ojos estaban vidriosos- no puedo seguir mirando, debo irme de aquí….

Serena se va de ahí, pensaba que el dolor era infinito…

….

Serena ya estaba en su casa, cuando siente que su cuerpo estaba inerte no podía moverse del dolor, pensaba en el desprecio de Darién y la indiferencia de su madre:

- ¡Por eso quería que me fuera lejos! Para acostarse tranquilamente con él, como él lo hacía conmigo… ¡ahora entiendo todo!…

Suena el teléfono, Serena por una extraña razón contesta, no quería hablar con nadie pero contesta por inercia:

- Hola

- Hola Serena, soy Mina

- Ah hola Mina

- Oye te debo decir algo

- Dime

- Es que hare una fiesta próximamente en mi casa, para que invites a Seiya, ninguno de mi circulo ha hablado con el más que tu

- Queeeee- Serena de repente recuerda a Seiya, lo había olvidado en ese rato- ¿para qué quieres que haga eso?

- Pues porque me gusta quiero a esa preciosura a mi lado

- Mina tu eres una loca o que, ¿es para tu colección verdad? Pues tienes una amplia lista

- Jajajaj pues no, este me gusta enserio

- Ohhh, pues veré que hago

- Gracias, oye se te escucha algo desanimada ¿te paso algo?

Serena queda algo perturbada, pero Mina ni nadie sabe lo del divorcio de sus padres, no se podía saber, el prestigio de sus padres quedaría en el suelo y lo que vio era muy fuerte:

- Nada solo cansancio

- Bueno nos vemos mañana, adiós

- Adiós

Serena corta y se echa a llorar el dolor era enorme

….

Ya era de mañana, Serena se levanta de su cama y mira y su madre no estaba, Ikuko le dejo un mensaje que fue a comprar y le dejaba el almuerzo y el desayuno:

- Seguro pasaron la noche juntos….-Serena solloza

Serena no come bocado pero se lleva el almuerzo, cuando llega a la universidad no ve a Mina ni a Amy, así que camina tranquilamente para el salón de clases, se sienta, ¿Qué debía hacer?, en ese momento piensa que sería bueno enfrentar a Darién, lo vería nuevamente hoy ejerciendo un taller de ortografía que solo van los que tienen peores notas, cuando en ese momento le tocan el hombro:

- Hola- saluda Seiya

- Ahhhh

- Hola bombón

- A eres tu

- Que emoción al verme, mmm

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- No nada

- Te noto rara

- No pasa nada enserio

- Mmmm

En ese momento llegan los demás compañeros, Amy saluda a Serena y se sienta a su lado, Seiya la saluda por cortesía y se aleja:

- Oye Serena- Amy le comienza hablar

- ¿Si?

- Parece que le gustas a Seiya

- ¡Queee, no, como crees!

- Es que él no habla con nadie…

- Pues es nuevo…

- No sé, pero está mirando hacia acá

- Ehhh

Serena tímidamente mira hacia atrás y ve a Seiya mirándola con una cara de preocupación, ella voltea sonrojada:

- Parece que es mutuo

- ¡Nooooo claro que no!

- Jajja, bueno Serena toma te traje los apuntes de ayer

- Ah Amy gracias

Transcurre la clase normalmente cuando de repente la profesora pide que realicen una reseña de un libro, Seiya termina pronto y Serena ve que él le deja un mensaje en su puesto:

"bombón: te espero al lado del árbol de naranjos cuando termine la clase- S.K"

Serena se sonroja y ve que Seiya vuelve a su lugar, termina la clase y Serena entrega su reseña al final de todos, y es cuando ve que Seiya sale de la sala mirándola antes de salir, Serena no sabe porque pero decide ir para allá:

- Seiya

- Ahh viniste

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Es que estas mal, ¿qué te pasa?

- ¿Cómo sabes que estoy mal?

- Pues se ve en tu bello rostro

- ¡Deja esos halagos baratos!

- No son baratos lo digo de corazón

- Mmmm

- Bombón…

En ese momento Serena explota y abraza a Seiya sin pensarlo, con mucha fuerza, el queda algo impresionado al ver el desgarrador llanto de Serena, y la abraza:

- ¡Porque, mi vida es un fiasco, nadie me quiere, todo solo es dinero y cosas!, ¿pero el amor?, ¿dónde está?…

- Yo…

- ¡Quiero desaparecer, la única persona que creía que me amaba no lo hizo nunca!, ¡es un traidor!

- Ahhhh….

- ¡Me siento sucia y asquerosa!

- No digas eso…

Seiya toca su cabeza y le limpia las lágrimas, Serena recién se da cuenta que abrazo a Seiya sin querer y le abrió su corazón sin conocerlo más que dos días, se suelta de el:

- Perdóname yo…

- No te preocupes, ¿somos amigos o no?

- Pues…

- Si quieres saber si te quieren, pues yo te quiero

- ¿Qué?, ¡me conoces hace un día!

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

- Seiya eres…

- ¡No seas tonta!

Seiya le toca sus odangos de forma juguetona:

- ¿Por qué haces eso?

- Jajaja, eres muy graciosa y extraña

- Oye…

- ¿Si?

- Mina, mi amiga hará una fiesta y quiere que vayas

- Ahhh, si mi hermano Taiki algo me conto, es que ese habla con más personas que yo… todo esto se sabe rápido jajaja.

- ¿Entonces iras?

- Si, iré con mis hermanos

- ¿Taiki es el que andaba contigo ayer?

- No ese se llama Yaten, es un antipático de lo peor

- Ahhhh

En ese momento Seiya recibe un mensaje en su celular y queda algo preocupado, que le dice a Serena que debe irse:

- Debo irme

- Ahhhh

- Adiós bombón, nos vemos

- Si….

Seiya se va y deja a Serena pensando… ¿Por qué tenía ese comportamiento tan raro?

…

Era el taller de ortografía y solo eran cinco alumnos, Serena quería esperar que se terminara para hablar con Darién, lo miraba a cada momento y él se sentía algo incómodo, cuando se acaba el taller y se van todos, Lita Kino, quien era una de las niñas que iban se despide de Serena, Lita era casi igual de mala para los estudios como Serena, pero trataba de mejorar, ella eso si decía que quería estudiar repostería pero sus padres no la dejaron, cuando se va, Serena se acerca a Darién:

- Darién

- Para usted soy Chiba

- Eso hace unos meses no era así

- … ¿Qué pretendes Serena?

- Nada

- Deja tu lección, nos vemos la próxima semana

- ….

En ese momento Serena no aguanta y dice lo que siente:

- ¡Porque eres así conmigo, que hice, desde que me dejaste actúas así de frio!

- ….

- Darién habla, sé que amas a otra y se quién es

Darién abre los ojos como platos:

- ¡Cómo!, ¿cómo supiste?

- Esto es muy doloroso- Serena llora sin control, pero trata de mantener la calma

- Dime como supiste- Darién la sujeta de los brazos de forma algo violenta- nadie puede saber eso

- ¡Claro ella es más importante!

- ¡Pues claro que lo es!

- Ehhh y no tienes ningún asco para restregármelo en la cara

- Discúlpame no quería

- ¡Suéltame!

Darién la suelta:

- ¡Esa mujer es mi madre!

Darién queda en shock, no sabía que decir ante esto:

- Tu mama, ¡estás loca!

- Los vi ayer en el restorán "Amore"

- …

- No lo niegues

- No tenías porque espiarnos, se nota que no me superas

- Eres un engreído

- Estas equivocada, no es tu mama, solo hablábamos de tus notas

- Jajaja claro y porque te tocaba la cara

- ….

- Eres de lo peor Darién

Serena quiere salir y Darién la sujeta de la muñeca:

- ¿No lo dirás verdad?

- ….

- No puedes decirlo, además es mentira, tu mama realmente…

- ¡Queee!

- Nada

- Deja de decir mentiras me voy y quédate tranquilo no lo diré, pero no por ti, sino por mi mama, aunque no me quiera yo sí y no le haré daño

- ….

Serena sale de ahí corriendo y llorando, cuando se cae al suelo, sigue llorando en un rincón de la universidad, mientras Darién queda algo impávido y recibe un mensaje en su celular, lo mira y corre rápidamente

….

Mientras tanto Seiya se encontraba en su casa afinando una guitarra, el con su familia eran igual de ricos como Serena, su madre era un ex modelo y su padre era un ejecutivo bancario al igual que el padre de Serena.

Él era modelo profesional y modelaba para marcas como Dolce And Gabanna, Gap, Armani, entre otras, mientras Yaten se dedicaba a estudiar la fotografía y Taiki medicina, como a él no lo dejaron ser músico, su mayor sueño, se decidió por la literatura que le daba más prestigio según sus padres, pues su abuela fue una muy importante escritora, se conformaba con estudiar eso y luego irse para hacer su vida, comienza a tocar un poco y piensa en la cara de Serena llorando de manera desconsolada:

- ¿Por qué pienso en esa niña tan seguido?

- Toma- Taiki le ofrece un refresco

- Ahh Taiki

- Es para que te repongas

- Gracias

- Oye y sobre esa fiesta ¿cuándo es?

- En un par de días

- Qué bueno, espero sean como las fiestas de nuestra otra universidad

- Yo ya me aburrí de tantas fiestas

- Ahh tu no puedo creerlo, andabas como con 5 chicas en una sola fiesta

- No eran tantas, pero es verdad no soy un santo, bueno me volvería uno por alguien

-¿Te gusto una niña de Otomo?

- Pues no se

- ¡Ahhh, parece que el casanova se enamoró!

- Cállate, a todo esto debo irme

- ¿A dónde?

- Es algo urgente

- ¿Es una sesión de fotos?

- No es otra cosa nos vemos, hola Yaten- Seiya saluda a Yaten quien bajo al living

- Hola idiota

Seiya sale de la mansión mientras sus hermanos lo miran con extrañeza

…

Serena estaba ya en su casa, y no sabe porque piensa en Seiya:

- Ese chico es distinto a las demás personas…porque pienso en el

En ese momento suena su celular, para su sorpresa era su papa, hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba su voz:

- Papa

- Hola hija, disculpa por llamarte ahora

- No papa, es un agrado tanto tiempo que no te escuchaba

- Hija necesito que vengas a verme

- ¿Sí?

- Es que debo mostrarte algo

- Mostrarme algo

- Si es que si estas tu tendré más confianza de hacerlo

- Mmmm

- ¿Vendrás?

- Si papa

- Después de eso podemos ir a comer algo

- Está bien, te noto algo nervioso

- No es que es algo difícil lo que te mostrare

- Está bien…

- Te amo, discúlpame para no tenerte tan presente pero tengo mis razones

- Si no te preocupes

- Adiós hija mía, anota la dirección

El papa le da la dirección y le dice:

- Adiós

- Nos vemos

Serena corta, no sabía porque pero tenía un mal presentimiento…

…

Haruka se encontraba en la agencia de modelo "Moon-Sun", y solo gente muy bella y con ciertas características físicas podía entrar a trabajar ahí, es por eso que Kakyuu era de las más cotizadas por sus rasgos poco comunes y su cabello rojizo, Haruka debía investigar su muerte, cuando habla con la recepcionista:

- Disculpe

- ¿Sí?- pregunta la recepcionista

- ¿Aquí alguna vez trabajo Kakyuu Tomoe?

- Ahhhhhhhhhhh, ¿usted quién es?

- Ya veo el tema es complejo

- ¿Qué necesita saber?

- Necesito saber quién es el dueño de esta agencia

- El dueño es Diamante Black

- Ahhhhh

- Pero él no se encuentra, ¿quiere hablar con él?

- Déjele este número, sabe se dé algo muy turbio, así que por favor no se haga la desentendida y dele mi numero…

- Está bien- la recepcionista traga saliva

Haruka sale de ahí sino antes robarse un portafolio de fotos que vio al lado del mesón, la recepcionista no se da cuenta, y llama a Kelvin, su jefe en el caso, le habla de lo que encontró:

- Kelvin

- Haruka

- Pude averiguar algo

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Te cuento cuando llegue al cuartel, incluso me robe un portafolio no se dio cuenta la tipa

- Muy bien

Corta, cuando en ese momento Haruka mira las fotos de los modelos, eran muy lindas pero nada del otro mundo, cuando de repente un modelo llama su atención:

- Este chico, se llama Seiya Kou

…

Serena se va a ver a su padre cuando toca el timbre del departamento, después de la separación el opto por algo más austero por lo que ella pudo notar:

- Papa ya llegue, nadie contesta…

Serena llama al departamento, pero nadie contesta, solo suena el tono del teléfono, tampoco respondía su celular, cuando de repente mueve la manilla y se abre sola:

- Papa, ¿papá estás?

Serena siente algo debajo de sus pies, para la sorpresa era su padre envuelto en sangre y lanza un grito desgarrador

- ¡PAPÁ!

Continuara….


	3. Intentar

Intentar:

f. tener el propósito de algo.

Capítulo 3: Intentar

- ¡PAPÁ!

Serena al ver a su padre bañado en sangre en el piso de su departamento y su espanto es indescriptible, cuando en un momento ve que su padre mueve la mano ella trata de acercársele y voltearlo para ver su rostro, con esto se mancha con algo de sangre, pero poco importaba para poder salvar a su padre o escuchar sus últimas palabras:

- ¿¡PAPÁ QUE TE PASO!?

- Eso no importa ahora…lo que debes hacer…

- Papa no hables llamare…

- No hace falta- la interrumpe su padre-ya me queda poco

- Papa no digas eso…- Serena comienza a sollozar

- Hija, debes saber algo, nada es lo que parece

- Papa llamare a la ambulancia

- No, debes saber que…unos papeles me los robaron

- ¿Cuáles papeles?

- La persona que vino a matarme se los llevo

- ¿Quién era?

- ….

- ¿¡Papá quien era!?

- Esa persona posee un hermoso rostro, pero solo es eso, un rostro, por dentro es un ser sin alma…

- ¿Qué?

- Te quiero mucho hija

Su papa acerca su mano a su mejilla, cuando su mano cae al suelo por falta de fuerza, su padre estaba muerto:

- ¡PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!, ¡no me dejes papá!

Serena lloraba sin consuelo, unos minutos más tarde llega la policía y el servicio forense para llevarse el cuerpo para practicarle la autopsia, Serena estaba tan en shock que no es capaz de responder preguntas solo alcanza a decir que era su hija y que lo vio tirado en el suelo, era demasiada el shock emocional, solo ve pasar a los policías y como unos tipos de manera fría sacan el cuerpo de su papá y lo trasladan a una camilla, ellos le dicen dónde debe ir para retirar la autopsia, ella no es capaz de bajar para ver como se lo lleva la camioneta, cuando de repente para su sorpresa aparece Lita Kino su compañera de carrera:

- ¡Serena!

- Lita

- ¿Qué paso? vi el alboroto de afuera y como vivo por acá pase a malas, los policías ni me notaron, quería saber que pasaba, ¿qué haces aquí?

- Lita es horrible, todo, me quiero morir

- ¿Qué paso?

- ¡Mi papa vivía aquí!, ¡acaba de ser asesinado!

Serena se alberga en el pecho de Lita y comienza a llorar sin control, Lita la abraza, pero no entendía muy bien que estaba pasando:

- Tú papa, ¿tus padres ya no estaban juntos?

- No estaban en trámites de divorcio

- Ohhh que mal, yo vivo acá porque mis papas viven afuera de Otomo, y como yo siempre quise la universidad de acá, me visitan seguido, recuerdo un vecino nuevo de hace poco, pero ni idea que era tu papá, ahora entiendo porque era rubio y de ojos azules

- ¡Me quiero morir!

- Calma Serena, no sé qué decirte, pero yo estoy aquí si necesitas apoyo

- Debo saber quién mato a mi papa, y debo buscar la autopsia

- ….

- Ahhhh, ahora recuerdo…

Serena recuerda lo de los documentos que le robaron a su papa, y es cuando mira a uno de los policías, después de unos instantes puede hablar:

- Mi papa hablo de unos documentos antes de que…

- Señorita usted será un testigo clave, sé que ahora no está capacitada para presentar su testimonio…

- ¡Por favor ayúdenme a saber quién mato a mi papa!

- Estamos investigando, incluso se piensa que este asesinato tiene que ver con otro

- ¿con otro?

- Señorita será citada a declarar mañana.

Los policías se retiran y en ese momento aparece Haruka, Serena al verla la abraza con fuerza y sigue llorando, Lita se despide de ella diciéndole que la llame cualquier cosa:

- Haruka…

- Si supe todo como volví a trabajar de policía me entere que había muerto una persona de apellido Tsukino y por lo que veo no era alcance de apellido…

- Ahora, ¡no sé qué pasara…no aguanto más todo lo que me pasa!

- Debes saber algo…sé que no estas para escuchar nada ahora, así que es mejor que vayas a tu casa, te acompaño

- Está bien

Haruka lleva a Serena a su casa en su auto, a pesar de todo se veía más tranquila, eso si no hablo todo el camino, cuando llegan a la casa, se encuentran en la gran entrada, aparece Serenity de la nada:

- Hija mía, ¿dónde estabas?

- Aun no lo sabes ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Señora creo que su hija necesita toda la comprensión-interviene Haruka

- Serena ¿quién es este chico?, ¿y que paso? estas cubierta en sangre y con la cara hinchada, ¿te lastimaron o asaltaron?

- ¡Deja de ser una hipócrita!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Mi papa fue asesinado!, ¡debes estar feliz verdad!

- ¡Queeeeeeeeeeee! ¿pero cómo?

- Si lo mataron

- No puede ser

- No finjas que te importa, lo odiabas

- No es verdad las cosas se pusieron malas pero yo ame mucho a tu papá

- Mientes, eres una falsa además ya sé porque te dejo

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Lo engañabas con mi profesor Chiba, no lo niegues. ¡eres una cualquiera!

Serenity le da una cachetada a Serena, en ese momento comienza a llover, todo se queda en silencio, solo se escucha la lluvia, cuando Serena se toca su mejilla y llora:

- ¡TE ODIO!

Serena corre hacia la casa, cuando Serenity mira a Haruka y dice:

- Disculpa yo…

- No está bien

- Gracias por traer a mi hija

- No se preocupe

Serenity cierra la puerta y Haruka mira hacia arriba de la gran mansión, en la ventana donde está la habitación de Serena:

- Pobre jovencita, ha sido un día fuerte, y puede que cada vez se ponga peor…

Serena estaba en su cama agarrada de su almohada y lloraba sin control:

- ¡Porque, porque, papá!

….

Ya era de mañana y Serena despierta, sus ojos estaban muy hinchados de tanto llorar, en ese momento se mira en espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en su habitación, y no sabe porque razón recuerda a Darién, "te ves hermosa hasta después de llorar, amo tus mejillas rojas y tus ojos que se han limpiado del dolor".

- Ese estúpido mentiroso, ¡realmente no le importo a nadie!…

En ese momento tocan la puerta, era Ikuko, le avisaba que bajará a tomar desayuno:

- No tengo hambre Ikuko, gracias

- Pero señorita, luego de…

- No hables, me iré, debo ir a la policía y ver cosas sobre mi padre

- Está bien

- Ikuko, gracias por estar conmigo siempre- Serena le toma las manos a Ikuko

- No se preocupe, hago lo que puedo

- Nos vemos más tarde

Serena sale de su casa y se dirige al cuartel de policía para dar su declaración, la policía dice que está en búsqueda del asesino, y creen que tiene relación con otro asesinato dado que las características de los dos son muy similares: el asesino uso una pistola y disparo de manera certera en su abdomen y dos piernas, el padre de Serena estuvo unos 5 minutos agonizando antes de que llegara a encontrarlo, debido al impacto no pudo sobrevivir, mientras que la autopsia arrojo que murió por desangramiento, Serena trató de ser fuerte y no lloro en todo el proceso de interrogatorios y autopsia. En unos días podía enterrar a su padre, debido a que a la familia de su padre no la conocía no podía hacer contacto. De hecho su padre nunca hablaba de ellos, pero decidió que lo enterraría en el mismo cementerio de su abuela materna junto a la misma tumba, ya que ella y él se querían mucho.

En el momento que sale del cuartel, Haruka la llama:

- Preciosa, ¿cómo estás? Sé que es estúpido preguntar eso ahora, pero quiero saber si estas mejor…

- Haruka, disculpa lo de ayer…

- No te preocupes, ¿podemos juntarnos donde siempre?

- Claro que sí, aunque ya se el verdadero motivo de porque mi mama termino con mi papa, necesitare de ti aún, debo saber quién asesino a mi papa

- De verdad, Estaré para lo que necesites, nos vemos, ¿llegas en 20 minutos?

- Si…

- Nos vemos

Serena llega a la fuente de soda de siempre, y en ese momento Haruka la estaba esperando:

- Hola pequeña traviesa

- Hola Haruka, ahora más que nunca te necesito para saber que paso con mi papá

- En cuanto a eso, empecemos del principio, ¿viste a tu mama entonces?

- Si su amante resulto ser mi ex novio

- Ohh, pero tu ex novio ¿quién es?

- Es mi profesor de literatura en la Universidad, Darién Chiba…

- Ohhh

- Deberé empezar a decirte más cosas sobre mi supongo

- ¿Y cuánto duraron?

- Unos meses, la cosa es que se aprovechó de mí, se acostó conmigo y nada mas

- ¿Termino contigo después de acostarse contigo?

- No, fue mucho después…yo de verdad lo amaba, solo me dijo que no podía estar conmigo porque amaba a otra, y ahora me entero que era mi madre

- Entonces ese hombre de pelo negro es…

- Si, fue mi novio…

- A mí me contaron que era un hombre muy atractivo…

- Pues si lo es, pero ya no me importa ¿cuantas veces se vieron?

- Pues por mi investigación supe que se juntaron varias veces aquí, pero nunca pude verlo de frente…

- …

- Lo siento mucho

- A pesar de ello nunca vieron besos o algo así, solo cercanía

- Bueno ya me da igual, no creo que haya mayor dolor que perder a tu padre, más de la manera que…- Serena solloza

- Calma- Haruka le toca la mejilla- estará todo bien Serena

- Gracias Haruka

- Bueno debo decirte que investigare junto al cuartel lo de tu padre, ya hable

- Ahhhhh

- Y se piensa que tiene relación con el asesinato de Kakyuu Tomoe, debido a que se parecen los dos asesinatos

- ¿Ella murió así también?

- Si, fue muy parecido, su novio quedo destrozado

- ¿Tenía novio?

- Si era un muchacho guapo como ella

- Ahh y como se llamaba

- Bueno él…

En ese momento llaman a Haruka y dice que debe irse:

- Debo irme

- Está bien

- Estamos en contacto, toma esta es la dirección de mi casa

- Ahhh

- Es por cualquier emergencia

- Está bien

- Nos vemos

En ese momento Haruka deja caer algo de un portafolio, a lo que Serena le trata de avisar pero ella estaba lejos, Serena lo recoge y mira:

- ¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Sus ojos estaban impresionados de ver a Seiya en la imagen

- Seiya, ¿pero por qué Haruka tiene una foto de Seiya?

…

Habían pasado dos días desde la muerte del padre de Serena, y eran sus funerales, Serena le pido expresamente a su madre que no fuera, y le hizo caso, solo había amigos de su trabajo y ella, porque como ella nunca conoció a la familia de su padre, pero para su sorpresa pasó algo:

- Hola

- Hola- Saluda Serena

- ¿Tú eres Serena Tsukino?

- Si, ¿cómo te llamas?

- Me llamo Setsuna Meioh

- Ahhh mucho gusto Setsuna

- Debo hablar contigo

- Está bien

Se lleva a Serena a una parte del cementerio luego de enterrar a su padre:

- No debes saber quién soy verdad

- No, ¿quién eres?

- Soy la hermana de tu papa

- ¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

- Soy media hermana

- Pero como…

- Si somos hijos de la misma madre

- Ya veo

- El nunca habla de la familia, porque se fue muy dolido, porque su mama cambio a su padre por mi padre

Serena piensa la ironía de la vida, padre e hija compartían una historia similar:

- Ya veo… ¿qué quiere?

- Sé que pensaras que queremos su fortuna, pero no es así, yo vine a buscar el porque

- ¿Por qué?

- Luego entenderás, espero nos sigamos viendo

- Está bien…

- Mi número y dirección, un gusto conocerte Serena

- Nos vemos

Setsuna se va, cuando en ese momento aparece Mina de la nada:

- ¡Serena!

- ¡Mina!

- Estoy muy mal por todo lo que estás pasando

- ….

- No sé qué decirte

- No te preocupes

- Cancelare mi fiesta, por respeto

- No Mina, no hagas eso, además es problema mío

- Pero es que no puedo hacerla sin ti

- Si no estoy de ánimo

- Amiga yo…

- Bueno espero la pases bien, pero de ninguna manera la canceles

- Bueno hablamos, ¿quieres que estemos juntas ahora?

- No prefiero estar sola

- Está bien, nos vemos luego

Serena ve partir a Mina y su corazón siente que está a punto de estallar ante tanta cosa mala junta…

….

Ya era de noche, a pesar de todo las fiestas de Mina eran el acontecimiento del año, y ella se lo perdía, pero de verdad no tenía ánimos de nada, cuando mira una foto de ella y su padre cuando ella era niña:

- Papa, ¡por qué!- Serena llora y empapa de sus lágrimas el porta retrato

En ese momento suena su celular, era un número desconocido, habla una voz distorsionada:

- Hola Serena, debes ir a la fiesta de Mina

- ¿quién eres? ¿Por qué debo ir?

- Tendrás pistas sobre lo de tu padre

- ¿Qué?

- No faltes

Serena intenta seguir la conversación, pero le cortan, a pesar de que era algo enfermo ir por las circunstancias, decide ir a la fiesta, debía saber la verdad.

…..

Serena escucha la música fuerte y los gritos de los jóvenes de la universidad en la gran mansión de Mina, ella pasaba gran temporada sola, sus padres viajaban mucho porque eran psicólogos de renombre mundial y daban seminarios internacionales, por lo cual Mina aprovechaba de hacer fiestas cada cierto tiempo, Serena sabía que Mina aprovechaba de estar con muchos chicos mientras no estaban sus padres, ella sabía que estaba interesada en Seiya, y a lo mejor esta noche estarían juntos, eso le molesto un poco, pero realmente no sabía porque, si ella no era nada de Seiya y no le gustaba.

En ese momento una chica X la hace entrar y pregunta por Mina:

- Mina te buscan

- Ah sí, hola Serena ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Mina, hola

- Pensé que debía darme ánimo

- ¿Pero no crees que lo de tu padre es muy reciente?

- Si pero necesitaba venir a estar con mi amiga

Serena abraza a Mina y ella no entendía nada:

- Bueno, te presentare a unos chicos muy simpáticos, que loco todo jaja

- Si…

Mina hace pasar a Serena a la sala que disponía como pista de baile, como siempre habían muchos chicos y chicas y por las horas, cerca de las 2:00 am, ya estaban algo borrachos la mayoría, en ese momento Serena no sabe porque y le pregunta a Mina:

- Y…

- Y ¿Qué?

- Se..iya.. ¡ah!- Serena no podía decir su nombre de los nervios

- ¿Seiya?

- Si él

- Esta por ahí, me ha ignorado toda la noche jajja, pero me estoy trabajando al hermano, Taiki, el otro es un alíen

- Ahhh ¿Yaten?

- Si ese…

- ¿Ah pero que no estabas enamorada de Seiya?

- Pues si me gusta mucho, pero yo debo terminar con un chico como todas las fiestas que hago

- Si ya veo

- Te noto algo incomoda

- Es que…

- Si quieres anda a la cocina, hay más para comer, aquí ya se volaron todo, jaja

- Si

Serena va a la cocina a beber agua pero solo prendió una luz baja de la cocina, a pesar que iba a fiestas ocasionalmente se aburría la mayoría de las veces y no bebía ni fumaba, la cocina estaba con un fuerte olor a cigarro y alcohol, cuando de repente le tocan el hombro a Serena y ella se pone nerviosa y grita, la persona que la asusta tapa su boca:

- ¡Calma bombón!

- ¡Seiya!

- Si, ¿porque estas con la luz tan baja?, ¿era para no molestarlos a ellos?- Seiya apunta al piso de un costado de la cocina

- ¿Qué?

Serena ve a unos chicos besarse apasionadamente en el suelo de la cocina:

- Creo que con sus temperaturas no importa el frio del piso jaja- dice Seiya

- ¡Cállate!

- Es mejor que salgamos de aquí- Seiya la sujeta de la muñeca

- … ¿Por qué iría contigo?

- ¿acaso no estas conforme con mi compañía?

- No

- Que agradable eres

En ese momento Seiya se acerca más a Serena casi al límite de sus labios lo que la sonroja mucho y hace que apriete mucho el vaso con agua, y el susurra cerca de sus labios:

- Me gustaría que nos pusiéramos más cómodos

- ¡Déjame tranquila!, ¡ve a otra para que te haga favores!

- Pero si yo quiero estar contigo

- ¡Pues conmigo no!

Serena le lanza el vaso con agua a Seiya en la cara y se va de la cocina…

Serena siente su corazón acelerado aun sin entender lo que le provocaba Seiya, cuando ve a Mina en un sofá junto a Taiki besándose y Yaten al lado de muy mal humor, Serena piensa lo rápida que es Mina, cuando recibe un mensaje al celular

"Lo que buscas aparecerá en tus ojos a las 4 am"

Mira el reloj y eran las 3: 15, debía esperar 45 minutos más, pero ¿qué podía hacer en todo este rato?, cuando mira que Yaten la mira de una manera muy fea, pero aun así se decide acercarse a hablarle:

- Hola

- Hola

- Tu eres Yaten ¿verdad?

- Sí

- Ah

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Nada es que como te veo aquí al lado de ellos que están…

- Compartiendo fluidos salivales, hasta un niño de cinco años lo nota

- No crees que es algo incómodo, deberías salir, podemos conversar…

- Hay que molesta eres, mejor salgo de aquí-Yaten sale afuera sin ella.

Serena mira a todos bailar, cuando decide ir a la habitación de Mina, sube las escaleras ya que estaba en segundo piso, como estaba ocupada no se fijaría en que iría para allá, por ultimo haría tiempo ahí:

Cuando entra a la habitación prende la luz, pensaba que desde niñas que se conocían, y que su amistad era más fuerte que cualquier cosa, cuando mira un portarretrato de Mina junto a ella, se posa en su cama cuando de repente siente algo encima, es una carpeta.

Mira y eran fotos de una chica muy linda, de cabellos rojizos, a lo mejor quería que modelara sus diseños:

- ¡Oh que linda chica!, a lo mejor la recluto para que modelara sus diseños

Serena mira la hora y ya eran las 3.45, lo que esperaba debía aparecer, cuando de repente mira una foto en la cual salía el nombre de la modelo:

- ¡Que es Kakyuu Tomoe!, ¡no puede ser!

Serena necesitaba saber porque Mina tenía esas fotos, que relacionaban a Mina con esa modelo asesinada, cuando de repente va bajando las escaleras, y ya no había casi nadie, y escucha la risa de Mina:

- Mina necesito…

Serena casi se cae de espaldas cuando ve a Seiya besándose con Mina de una manera bastante apasionada en el mismo sofá donde se besaba con Taiki, pero este no estaba ni Yaten, cuando Seiya se da cuenta que los ve se aparta de Mina:

- ¿Qué haces Seiya?, ¡Serena!

- Mina… con ¿Seiya?- Serena no entendía porque pero le afecto verlos besarse…

- Bombón

¿Por qué Mina tenia esas fotos?

Continuara…

[b]A lo mejor me odiaran porque hice eso con Seiya T.T, pero es racional y necesario :[TE]: :3


	4. Ideas

Idea:

f. Cualquier representación mental que se relaciona con algo real.

Capítulo 4: Ideas

Serena no puede sobreponerse del impacto de ver a Seiya junto a Mina, y más la impresión de verlos besarse de una manera bastante cómplice, no entendía pero esa imagen la hizo sentir muy mal, cuando el celular vibra y ve que es un mensaje: "Lo que viste es una prueba…saludos"

Serena no entendía en que un beso entre Mina y Seiya pudiera responder a la muerte de su padre, estaba algo fuera de sí, cuando Mina comienza a reírse de solo los nervios y Serena se acerca a ellos:

- Veo que la pasaron bien- dice Serena, sonaba hasta algo celosa, pero eso no le importo

- Pues si jajjaja

- ¿sí?- pregunta Seiya con una cara de cero seguridad y casi balbuceando

- Ahhhh, ¡Seiya esta borracho!- Serena puede darse cuenta por la cara de Seiya y su forma de hablar

- Si esta borracho, pero todo se vale en el amor- dice Mina

- ¿tuviste que alcoholizarlo para que te notará?- le pregunta Serena, se sorprende de las bajas artimañas de Mina para lograr sus propósitos.

- Pues el hermano besaba muy mal, y vi a Seiya que estaba tomando algo y aproveche de acercarme más, y hacerlo tomar más, me decía que una chica no le hacía ningún caso, y pues la olvido un rato conmigo

- ¿una chica?

- Si

Las chicas no se dan ni cuenta cuando Seiya cae dormido en el sofá, Serena se puede dar cuenta de los hermosos rasgos de Seiya y sobre todo al dormir, se ve angelical aunque no sea un ángel realmente.

- ¿y los hermanos?

- Pues el amargado y el mal besador se fueron, aun así Taiki me vio besar a Seiya pero no dijo nada…

- Mina yo me voy

- ¿tomaras un taxi?

- Si son las 4.15, estoy algo cansada

- Bueno, nos vemos mañana

- ¿Qué harás con Seiya?

- Dejarlo dormir aquí, yo iré a mi habitación, ya no queda casi nadie…

- ¿Pero si hacen algo?

- No creo jajaja

- Bueno me voy

Serena se va no sin antes mirar a Seiya denuevo, sale de la casa de Mina y toma un taxi, en el trayecto piensa en el mensaje y cuando llega en su casa igual, trataba de entender qué relación tenía Mina con Kakyuu y porque ese beso tenía que ver con su padre, todo eso provoco que no pudiera dormir nada y más encima tenia clases mañana, ¡todo era un fiasco!

…..

Serena se digna a levantarse para ir a clases igual, su mama no estaba e Ikuko le prepara el desayuno:

- Ikuko, ¿Dónde está mi madre?

- ¿no le conto?

- No… ¿Qué paso?

- Pues se fue de viaje a Paris por trabajo

- QUEEEEEEEEEE

- Si se fue, me dijo que volvería en días, pensé que le había dicho

- No, no me dijo

- Pues bueno estará sin su madre unos días

- ….

Serena se va de su casa y piensa en como su madre se va sin decirle, a pesar de que no eran cercanas, siempre le decía que se iba de viaje, a veces desaparecía temporadas, y esos días se volvían semanas o meses, ya estaba acostumbrada, ¿se habrá ido de viaje por lo que le descubrió?

Ya llegando a su sala ve en la puerta a Seiya, este la saluda:

- Hola bombón…

- A eres tu…

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Pues te vi muy feliz con Mina, anda a cortejarla a ella…

- Ahhh eso, pues estaba bebido, no fue que quisiera

- ¡excusas!

- No miento…

- Pues déjame pasar…

Seiya toma de los hombros a Serena, ella tenía los ojos cristalizados lo que enterneció a Seiya, de verdad esa niña inocente lo estaba cautivando más de lo que pensaba, está la mira muy enojada, no entendía porque le molestaba tanto ese beso entre ellos:

- ¿estás celosa?

- QUEEEEEEEEEEE

- Te pregunto bombón

- Claro que no… es que eres un mujeriego, me estabas molestando a mí y luego fuiste a cortejar a mi amiga, no quiero que juegues con ella, de verdad le gustas Seiya…

- Pues a mí ella no me gusta, solo paso eso y ya…

- Eres un desconsiderado

- Es la verdad bombón, lo que pasa es que me gusta otra niña

- Ahhhhh

- ¿quieres saberlo?

- Claro que no…

- Si quieres

- No

- Si

- Bueno dime sino no me dejaras en paz…

- Esa niña es

Seiya se acerca al oído de Serena y le dice al oído:

- Tu

- Ahhhh- Serena se sonroja

En ese momento ella lo corre lejos de ella:

- Deja de decir estupideces

- Claro que no son estupideces es la verdad

- No dejame

Serena se va a la sala y Seiya destila una sonrisa…

…

Serena al llegar a la sala no ve a Amy, con eso cree que a lo mejor tuvo un problema, cuando aparece su profesora Michiru Kaioh:

- Chicos sé que no debo informar cosas de asunto personal de alumnos o profesores, pero la dirección hizo una excepción por esta vez y debo informarles que Amy Mizuno por asuntos personales no estará por una larga temporada con ustedes al igual que su profesor Darién Chiba…

Serena al escuchar eso une los hechos, su madre se fue a otro país y Darién se fue quien sabe dónde, esto demostraría cada vez mas que es cierto que son pareja y que ella estuvo enamorada de la persona equivocada, trata de controlarse, era ignorante de la mirada de Seiya atrás de ella…

…

En el momento del descanso aparece Mina buscando a Serena, y le dice que necesita hablar con ella y se van a un sector de la universidad:

- Serena…

- ¿sí?

- Pues sabes con lo que paso con Seiya confirmo cada vez más que me interesa mucho, aunque él me dijo que le gustaba otra, pero ella no le hace caso

- Pues no confíes en ese tonto, es de lo peor

- Oye tu igual hablas con el ¿o no? Y además eres su compañera de clases, ¿podrías averiguar quién es?

- ….

Serena no podía decirle a Mina la confesión de Seiya de hace unos momentos, si se enteraba de eso podían tener problemas y ella no estaba para seguir perdiendo gente que quería:

- Veré que puedo hacer

- Gracias Serena

- ¿y Taiki te molesto o algo?

- Pues me dijo que era fabulosa y todo, pero a mí me gusta Seiya

- ¿se enojó por eso?

- Pues algo, pero eso no me importa

- Ya veo

- Oye supe algo, que Amy Mizuno, la prodigio de tu salón le paso no sé qué y no estará en clases y que ese papanatas de profesor también

- Si…

- Pero algo supe de Mizuno

- ¿Qué?

- Dicen que se enamoró de un chico y que se habría escapado

- ¿Amy? No creo

- Pues eso dicen, además ella tiene mucho dinero, tal vez es un tipo que esta con ella por interés

- Pues Amy es muy linda, no la conoces

- Puede que sí, ¿pero quién se involucraría con un cerebrito como ella?

- A lo mejor es igual que ella

- Si porque no tengo explicación…

- Bueno Serena hablamos después, veré si encuentro a Seiya

- Bueno

Mina sale corriendo y Serena se queda pensando en todo lo que está pasando…

…

Mina busca a Seiya y lo encuentra hablando con unos chicos del club de futbol americano, cuando se acerca:

- Hola Seiya

- Hola Aino

- Puedes decirme Mina

- Nos vamos Seiya, para que hables cómodamente

- Está bien

Los chicos se van, Seiya no quería hablar con Mina, pues para el las cosas estaban claras:

- Sé que tú me dijiste que no te interesaba, pero quiero decirte que me gustas mucho

- Si ya me lo dijiste Aino…

- Dime Mina

- No sé, no hay mucha confianza…

- Pero ese beso me demostró lo contrario

- Ese beso fue solo porque estaba bebido, a mí me interesa otra persona

- Pero me dijiste que ella ni caso te hace…

- Pues no lo creo mucho, algo me lo demostró

- Ahhh

- Se puso celosa de nuestro beso

- pero si la única que vio el beso…

Mina sentía su estómago revolverse, cuando cava clavos en su cabeza y dice:

- Serena ¿ella es la que te gusta?

- Si, Serena Tsukino es la que me gusta

…

Serena comienza a recorrer la universidad, cuando de repente le llega otro mensaje al celular, era Haruka, que necesitaba hablar urgente con ella, cuando de la nada aparece Mina:

- ¡Oye!

- Que pasa

- Seiya me dijo que tú le gustabas ¡le coqueteabas y yo no me dijiste!- Mina tenia lágrimas en los ojos, quería golpear a Serena

- No, el solo está bromeando…

- Claro que no, me lo confeso muy enserio

- Mmmmm

- No creo que no te interese, ahora entiendo tu molestia con ese beso…

- Mina yo no tengo interés en Seiya

- Si claro, no te creo

- Pues estas mal si no me crees, no miento…

- Eres lo peor

- Espera…- Serena le toma una muñeca- debemos hablar

- Claro que no, nuestra amistad se acabo

- Queeeeeeeeeee

- Si como oyes

- Pero no puedes echar por la borda una amistad por ese tipo

- Puedo, el me gusta en serio y nadie me va a ganar, menos tu que eres insignificante al lado mío, mira ese profesor te desecho por tu mama, hasta ella que esta vieja está más interesante

Serena no dice nada y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas:

- Que cruel eres Mina…

- Adiós, fue un gusto

Mina se aleja y deja a Serena sola, su amiga la dejaba como toda la gente que la rodeaba…

…

Serena a pesar de todo se va a ver con Haruka en la fuente de soda, tenía algo que mostrarle con urgencia:

- Hola Haruka

- Ohh te ves triste ¿Qué paso?

- Nada, ¿que debes mostrarme?

- Supe algo que puede que te importe…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- La familia de Kakyuu Tomoe volvió a Japón

- ¿en serio?

- Si y como el asesino actuó dela misma forma que con tu padre debe ser el mismo

- Entonces podría hablar con ellos, a lo mejor si hablo con ellos podre saber quién es el asesino de mi papa

- Si igual comenzare a investigar…

- Oye Haruka vi que se te cayo algo el otro día, pero no quise decirte nada hasta vernos en persona

- ¿Qué cosa?

Serena le muestra la foto de Seiya, como tenía varias no había notado que le faltaba una, a pesar de ser muy metódica y preocupada no pudo ver ese detalle:

- Ah la foto de este niño

- ¿lo conoces?

- Pues no, es que él es importante para investigar…

- Yo lo conozco

- ¿de verdad?

- Si es compañero de clases

- Ya veo, es que el…

En ese momento suena el celular de Haruka y debe irse, Serena queda con la duda, ahora solo quería tratar de reflexionar…

…

Serena se encontraba llorando debajo de un árbol de un parque de la ciudad, se sentía muy sola, a pesar de todas las cosas materiales que tenía, no se sentía feliz, su mama creía que al tener esas cosas era suficiente pero ella no lo creía así:

- ¡Todos me dejan!

En ese momento aparece Seiya:

- Hola

- ¡Eres la persona que menos quiero ver!

- Pero porque…

- ¿por qué? ¡Deja de ser cínico!

- No es cinismo

- Tu sabes porque, le dijiste a Mina

- Si le dije la verdad

- Pues por eso me dijo que nuestra amistad se termino

- Ohhh

- Solo dirás "ohhhh"- Serena se burla de Seiya y su gesto que le parecía estúpido en ese momento…

Seiya se sienta a su lado, Serena se quería ir pero Seiya la para tomando le mano, ella se queda algo perturbada:

- No te vayas aun

- No quiero hablar contigo

- No te creo

- Pues claro que si

- Tú eres una niña muy especial

- ¿por qué?

- Pues siempre te veo pensativa y algo deprimida

- ….

- Te pasa algo, sabes puedes contar conmigo

- ¿porque debería contarte mis cosas?

- Porque si

- Agrrrrr

- No te enfades

- Es que me siento abandonada por todos, mi mama no me hace caso, mi papa falleció y Mina- Serena comienza a llorar

- ¿tu papa murió?- Seiya estaba asombrado

- Sí… ¿no ves noticias? Mi papa era un importante ejecutivo de banco

- No en realidad

- Me quiero morir

- No digas eso… a todo esto lo lamento por tu papa, creo que era lo más importante que tenías ¿verdad?

En ese momento Serena no aguanta y llora, y se pone en su pecho sin pensarlo:

- ¡ESTOY DESECHA! Cuando era niña era lo único que tenía, mi mama no me escucha hasta hoy, nuestra relación cambio mucho este último tiempo, pero me quedan los lindos recuerdos

- Si los recuerdos lindos quedan, pero también los tristes

- Eso es lo peor, ¿Cómo puedo solo dejar lo lindo?

- Pues eso nadie puede responderlo

- No sé porque te cuento todo esto

- Y sigues en mi pecho, no puedes despegarte de mí.. creo que puedo dejarte un lindo recuerdo

- ¿Cuál?

- Acércate más a mi cara

- Queeeeeeeeee

- Hazlo

Serena estaba reacia hacerlo, pero estaba tan débil o a lo mejor algo seducida por Seiya que le hace caso:

- Bueno, ahora

- Que harás ahora

- Me gusta tener tu hermoso rostro cerca, quiero mirarlo mas

- Deja de molestar- Serena se sonroja

- Pues a lo mejor el que me mires te dejara un lindo recuerdo, ¡soy tan atractivo!

- Que tonto eres- Serena comienza a sollozar y caen lágrimas y Seiya se las limpia

- Ahora estaré más cerca

Seiya besa a Serena de una manera suave, ella no entendía pero se dejó besar, eso sí fue algo despacio y no lo noto del todo:

- ¿Qué sientes ahora?

- Hazlo denuevo

- De verdad

- Si

Seiya la besa de la misma manera y así calma sus lágrimas, cuando en ese momento Seiya se aparta:

- Pues que quieres hacer ahora…

- Seiya llévame a donde sea

- ¿estás segura?

- Si no quiero pensar en nada

- Está bien…

Seiya y Serena se miran fijamente….

¿Qué pasara ahora?

Continuara….

:[feliz]:


	5. Confrontación

Confrontación

f. Careo o enfrentamiento entre dos o mas personas

Serena y Seiya ya estaban en el departamento de este, desde que llegaron no paraban de besarse y eso no le molestaba para nada a Serena, el comenzaba a proporcionarle caricias más intensas y eso no le molestaba en ningún sentido, por lo que veía ese jovencito misterioso y atractivo termino por cautivarla, con ese beso tierno que le dio ya quería sentirlo más y más cerca, estaba dispuesta a tener algo más allá con él en esta ocasión no quería pensar en su madre ni en Darién, sino en este momento con Seiya…

Seiya comienza a tocarle los muslos y ella le dice:

- Veo que eres bastante seductor

- Para que veas bombón

Los besos eran imparables y solo tomaban segundos para respirar cuando Seiya lleva a Serena a su habitación, comienza a besarle el cuello y ella comienza a gemir, luego de eso Seiya la besa más intensamente y revolotea sus lenguas con ella, cuando ella iba a sacarle la camisa, ya sentía el cuerpo atlético de Seiya, todo un modelo pensaba, era el momento de conocerlo mejor, cuando de repente comienza a sonar el celular de Seiya, Seiya comienza a besar a Serena en el cuello nuevamente cuando esta se incomoda:

- Creo que deberías contestar

- Ahh dejémonos llevar

- Puede ser importante

Serena no sabía porque estaba diciendo todas esas cosas, cuando Seiya a regañadientes saca el celular y mira el remitente, su rostro pasa del enfado a la angustia, Serena le dice:

- ¿porque no contestas?

- No es

Serena le quita el celular a Seiya, ¡era Mina!, ella lo mira y recuerda esa vez que los vio besarse en esa fiesta, su ira explota:

- Yo pensé que nosotros éramos algo más que… era otra a tu colección

- De que hablas, nadie te mando a estar acá conmigo, además no sé porque me llama, yo no tengo interés en ella, si quieres saber porque tengo su celular es porque me lo dio para coordinar para la fiesta, se me fue borrarlo.

- Veo que eres todo un experto en embaucar mujeres

- Creo que estas siendo injusta conmigo, la que me gusta eres tú, Mina solo fue algo pasajero y ya…

Serena mira con ojos de plato y casi a punto de llorar, le dolía que ella y su amiga estuvieran peleando por un chico que no conocía ni siquiera una semana, Seiya se da cuenta de la gravedad de sus palabras:

- Espera no quería ofender…

- No es mejor que me vaya, solo estorbo

- Espera bombón nosotros

Serena sale del departamento de Seiya, él se queda mirando como cierra la puerta muy enojada y se ve que estaba casi desnudo solo tenía su pantalón, de verdad estuvo a punto de algo más, se da cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer a ver a Serena marcharse, cuando dice:

- Creo que fue mejor que se haya ido, ¡maldición!, deberé controlarme la próxima vez, no puedo enamorarme de ella….

…

No pasa ni tres horas cuando Mina toca el timbre de Seiya para hablar con él, de verdad estaba interesada en ese chico y no perdería las oportunidades:

- Hola

- Hola eres tú, ¿para qué me llamabas?

- Es que quería saber si querías salir a una fiesta en la disco Yellow

- Hay fiesta ahí

- Si vamos yo y un grupo de más personas

- Ahora que recuerdo Taiki iría allá

- ¿En serio?

- Si, Yaten no es mucho de salir

- Vamos entonces

- A todo esto va tu amiga

- Cual

- Serena Tsukino

Mina sentía hervir la sangre que le mencionara a Serena, sentía rabia que tuviera más atención que ella, a pesar de que Seiya se había dado cuenta que no era buena idea enamorarse de Serena, igual deseaba verla:

- No ella no va, debe estar algo cansada, además todo lo que le ha pasado

- Si es verdad, bueno no tengo nada más que decir, no iré

Mina queda en shock ¡la gran Mina Aino estaba siendo rechazada!

- ¡Qué! pero Seiya un chico top como tu debería ir a una fiesta, no estar encerrado en su departamento solo

- No estoy solo

- ….

En ese instante aparece una chica muy bonita al lado de Seiya, era de cabello negro corto y de ojos violáceos, tenía si es que 18 años:

- Hola

- Hola

- Bueno yo y Hotaru estamos ocupados, así que puedes irte, adiós

Seiya le cierra la puerta a Mina, quien queda con las ganas

…..

Mientras tanto Seiya y Hotaru volvían a sentarse, ella era una amiga de la familia, había variadas razones para ello, pero ella siempre se llevó mejor con Seiya que con los otros hermanos Kou:

- Gracias Hotaru

- De nada Seiya jeje, ¿es otra de tus conquistas?

- Más o menos, pero no me interesa, ¿te cuento que creo que me está gustando alguien en serio?

- Si ¿Quién?

- Se llama Serena

Seiya no quería decirle el apellido por la reacción que podría tener Hotaru:

- Un bello nombre

- Si

- Sabes le digo bombon y ya nos besamos

- Ya veo… igual está bien que debas rehacer tu vida a pesar de lo de mi hermana… sé que la amaste mucho a K….

Seiya no podía escuchar algo sobre el nombre que iba a pronunciar Hotaru, era verdad, solo a ella la había logrado amar, pero ella ya no estaba:

- Perdón

- No te preocupes

- Quieres tomar vino

- Me parece bien

Seiya va a su bar en el departamento pensando en esa chica que alguna vez amo

….

Mientras tanto Mina de enojada comienza a beber desmedidamente con sus amistades, ya no le importaba nada, quería pasarla bien, bebiendo o lo que fuera para olvidar el desprecio de Seiya…

En ese momento se ve a Haruka entrando a la disco, necesitaba información sobre ese lugar ya que le daría claves sobre el asesinato del padre de Serena y sobre Kakyuu, ya que por información supo que ella iba a esa disco y al parecerse los dos asesinatos podría haber algo más en común, cuando se sienta para pedir un trago, le pregunta al barman:

- Hola, quería saber si esta persona ha visitado este bar

- Ohhh si la veíamos, supimos de su muerte y ahora salió lo del señor Tsukino y muy similares, a lo mejor que psicópata anda suelto.

Haruka corrobora sus sospechas de que Kakyuu iba ahí:

- ¿venia acompañada?

- Si con un jovencito de cabello negro y ojos azules, muchas chicas se derretían por él, pero no se su nombre

- Gracias

Haruka ya sabía que chico debía ser, era obvio que era Seiya el novio de Kakyuu, ¿podría haberla matado?, Haruka estaba en sus pensamientos cuando una chica rubia se le acerca, no se le entendía lo que hablaba:

Oye quiero bailar contigo

- Espera yo debo irme

- No quédate conmigo

…

Serena pensaba en el momento que tuvo con Seiya y comienza a llorar, querer estar con él sin casi ni conocerlo, y que le interese de sobremanera a Mina, pero reconocía que sus besos y sus caricias le gustaron y lo volvería hacer aunque fuera lo más loco del mundo, en ese momento Serena decide ir a la habitación de su mama, quería sacarle unos cds que tenía en su recamara, siempre se los sacaba, esta vez quería escuchar a Mariah Carey, necesitaba algo liviano de escuchar y relajado, cuando entra empieza a buscar hasta que lo encuentra, en eso se va yendo pero se cae una carpeta que estaba encima del cd:

- ¿esto qué es?

Comienza a mirar la carpeta, para su sorpresa eran fotos de esa chica pelirroja Kakyuu, Mina también tenía fotos de ella, ¿por qué las dos tendrían fotos de Kakyuu?, eso le pareció raro, en ese momento decide llevarse la carpeta, cuando de repente Ikuko le dice:

- Señorita Serena, la estaba buscando

- ¿qué pasa?

- Un joven la busca, dice que se llama Yaten

- ¿Yaten?

- Si le digo que se vaya o…

- No déjalo

Serena baja las escaleras cuando ve a Yaten ahí parado muy enojado, ella aún tenía la carpeta en sus manos:

- Yaten, ¿por qué estás aquí?

- Estaba buscando a tu amiga esa loca, pero no la encontré por ninguna parte, pensé que podría estar acá

- Ya no somos amigas

- Mmmm, sabes si hablas con ella dile que se aleje de mis hermanos, por culpa de ella pelearon

- ¿Taiki y Seiya?

- Si a Taiki le gusto en verdad, pero para Seiya todo es un juego

- Yo no quiero meterme con eso, habla tu con ella

Yaten la agarra del brazo con fuerza y le grita:

- ¡No puede pasar lo mismo denuevo!

- Queee

A Serena se le caen las fotos de la carpeta cuando Yaten las ve su cara se desfigura, toma una y la mira por largo rato y la vuelve a tomar con violencia:

- ¡qué haces tú con fotos de Kakyuu!

- Nada, esas fotos son…

- Que nada… acaso tu

- Que

- Sabes ustedes se me hacen muy raras, creo que pondré ojos en ustedes, mejor me voy de aquí….

Yaten se lleva la foto con él y se va, ¿por qué pasaría algo denuevo entre los Kou? ¿Por qué Yaten conocía a Kakyuu?

….

Yaten ya estaba afuera mirando la foto de Kakyuu, así es, Seiya había sido novio de Kakyuu, pero Yaten siempre la amo en silencio, para él nunca fue comprensible como una mujer como Kakyuu prefería a Seiya ante el, que era tranquilo y más dedicado a lo que era Seiya, incluso él se le declaro pero ella nunca quiso engañar a Seiya lo que destruyo a Yaten, creándose un conflicto interno que lleva hasta hoy, Seiya no lo sabe aún y no podía saberlo, pero si debía saber que esa Serena tenia fotos de Kakyuu… él deseaba saber quién mato a Kakyuu es por ello que contrato a Haruka para saber quién rayos fue:

- Creo que aun te amo- Yaten tocaba la foto- no puedo aceptar que te hayas ido de esa manera….Seiya debe saber esto

Yaten marca a Seiya, quien estaba viendo unas películas mientras Hotaru dormía en una habitación:

- Hola Seiya

- ¿Tu llamándome?

- Debo decirte algo

- ¿qué pasa?

- Esa Serena Tsukino tiene fotos de Kakyuu

Seiya quedo algo pasmado con lo que le dice Yaten…

….

Mientras tanto Haruka salió de la disco llevándose a Mina borracha, bailaron unos minutos pero la chica ya no podía ni moverse, prefería llevarla a su casa para que pudiera descansar:

- ¿dónde vives?

- Prefiero que me lleves a cualquier lado menos a mi casa

- Soy policía y resguardo a las personas

- No sé si sea tan así, solo sé que me muero por dentro

- ¿por qué?

- El chico que amo no me ama, prefiere a mi amiga

- Ohhhh que mal, pero encontraras otro

- A mí me gusta solo el

Mina comienza a tomarle el brazo con fuerza:

- No crees que soy fea o ¿sí?

- No eres muy linda, pero debes ir a tu casa

- No quiero

En ese momento se cae una foto del pantalón de Haruka, cuando Mina ve la foto comienza a gritar:

- ¿ POR QUE TIENE UNA FOTO DE KAKYUU?

- Ahhh

- Quiero bajarme del auto

- Espera no puedes hacer eso

- Me quiero bajar

- Oye espera

Mina comienza a tomar la manilla y el seguro como loca para salir que Haruka decide parar el auto, Mina logra sacar el seguro y sale corriendo, Haruka la persigue:

- Oye….

Haruka logra atajarla:

- ¿qué te pasa estás loca?

- Acaso ya me descubriste

- Que

- Si sabes de lo que hice…

- No te entiendo

- ¡SUELTAME!

Mina golpea a Haruka en el estómago y esta cae de dolor cuando Mina sale corriendo sin rumbo:

- No puedo creerlo, me gano una mocosa, ¿pero qué fue lo que le hizo a Kakyuu?

...

Ya era de mañana cuando Serena se levanta para ir a clases, su madre le mando un correo diciéndole que lo más seguro volvería antes, Serena piensa que a lo mejor Darién se le aburrió o lo mejor que pudo haber pasado, cuando se va dirigiendo a la Universidad estaban Yaten y Taiki esperándola en la puerta:

- ¿qué pasa?

- Queremos hablar contigo

- Porque

- Es sobre Kakyuu- dice Taiki

- Si esas fotos- Serena no diría que las tenía su mama- es que yo admiraba a Kakyuu por eso las tenía, Yaten no me dejo hablar

- No te creemos- dice Yaten

- Pues no quiero seguir hablando con ustedes

- Ella fue novia de Seiya…- Taiki lo dice cuando Serena se iba yendo

Serena se queda parada sin decir nada:

- ¿que?

- Si, ella y él se iban a casar pero justo la asesinaron, y estamos investigando que pudo ser

- ¿no creerán que yo la mate?

- No, igual no sabemos qué cosas podrías tramarte

Taiki le toma el brazo de manera violenta:

- Si sabemos que le hiciste algo o en que estas con Kakyuu te mataremos yo y Yaten

Serena sentía terror al ver los ojos malvados de Taiki, cuando siente que Taiki cae al suelo:

- Quien es

Era Seiya que lo había golpeado, Yaten ya yacía en el suelo golpeado, Serena comienza a llorar:

- Seiya- lo abraza- no querían lastimarme

- Ya te dije que no dejaría que te lastimaran, menos ellos, lo de Kakyuu es asunto mío, aun así ellos siempre sintieron como una especie de sobreprotección con ella

- Seiya te juro que- Seiya coloca su dedo índice en su boca…

- Shhhh, no hables que quiero darte un beso

Seiya le comienza a dar un beso a Serena y esta le corresponde, ya estaban besándose con más pasión, Seiya colocaba su lengua con más intensidad piándole más y le tocaba la espalda con más deseo, cuando Serena mira y ve a Mina llorando al frente de ella:

- ¡ASI QUE SI ERA VERDAD!

Continuara…


	6. Inocencia

6. Inocencia

f. Exención de toda culpa en un delito o en una mala acción

Mina lanza un grito que se escuchó por toda la universidad "¡ASÍ QUE ERA VERDAD!", Taiki y Yaten despiertan de su trance debido a los golpes que recibieron de Seiya:

- ¡¿qué pasa?!- pregunta Yaten tratando de recuperar la conciencia

- ¡Lo que pasa es que su hermano anda con esta tipa!- Mina señala a Serena de la manera más despectiva y cruel posible

- ¿Qué?- Taiki logra levantarse y toma del cuello de la camisa a Seiya- ¡cómo pudiste!

- ¡Suéltame!- Seiya se zafa de Taiki- no tengo porque darte explicaciones ni a ti ni a Yaten de lo que hago

- ¡Lo de Kakyuu es reciente!- Yaten ya también estaba parado- ella era excepcional y la cambias por…

- ¡ Ni se te ocurra decirlo!- Seiya de verdad estaba enojado

- Pues ven demuéstrame que tan hombre eres- Yaten provoca a Seiya señalándole que se acerque.

- Pues ahora veras- Seiya va hacia Yaten

- Espera Seiya- Serena trata de detenerlo pero es imposible

Seiya y Yaten comienzan a golpearse de manera muy fuerte, Seiya logra reventarle la nariz a Yaten que sangra con intensidad y Yaten golpea su cara dejándosela hinchada:

- ¡ESTÚPIDO!- Seiya lo golpea en el abdomen- siempre me has tenido envidia, ¡admítelo!

- Claro que no

- Deténgase- Taiki va acercándose para detenerlos pero era imposible, mientras Serena veía la escena llorando.

- Solo te vas a poner a lloriquear- Mina se lo dice de manera burlona

- Te juro que no busque esto con Seiya- Serena no paraba de llorar

- Si claro, eres una mosquita muerta, yo siempre te vi de ofrecida del profesor y demás que te ofreciste a Seiya

Serena le da una cachetada a Mina la que la mira con desprecio:

- Te odio, lo que alguna vez fue cariño ahora solo es desprecio y asco, lo único que logras es que la gente te odie

- Mina yo no quise- Serena trata de acercársele

- ¡NO ME TOQUES!- Mina se iba yendo para la puerta de salida, no pensaba ir a clases

Taiki logra controlar a Seiya, Yaten yacía con su nariz ensangrentada mirando a Seiya con odio:

- Reconoce que siempre me has tenido envidia porque yo soy exitoso y tú solo un intento de fotógrafo y las chicas siempre se acercaban a ti para saber de mí, recuerda lo que hizo Sonia para poder estar conmigo, se acostó contigo para que le dieras información sobre mí y bueno reconozco que la pase muy bien con ella, pero solo fue…

- Sexo, para ti solo es eso, SEXO, solo usas a las personas, no dudo que Kakyuu fue lo mismo

- ¡cállate!, ella fue algo serio, yo la amaba, no fue algo pasajero

- ¡PERO NO CREO QUE LA AMARAS COMO YO!

Seiya se queda en shock con las palabras de Yaten, no podía creerlo, aun así siempre lo sospecho:

- Yo también la amaba- Taiki saca el habla mientras aun sostenía a Seiya- te tenia envidia porque tenías a esa hermosa mujer contigo, ella era muy conocida y se sabía que era tranquila, pero siempre supe que te amaba a ti, de hecho ella se contactó con Yaten para saber de ti debido a que era fotógrafo, siempre le gústate tú, el gran Seiya Kou- lo último lo dice con sarcasmo

- Así es, los dos estábamos enamorados de Kakyuu, incluso Taiki me lo dijo y entre los dos estuvimos en competencia, luego nos dimos cuenta que no quería nada con los dos, y pues preferimos dejarla tranquila…- Yaten dice eso mientras trata de limpiarse la sangre

Seiya sin decir nada se suelta de Taiki, y no dice nada, sus ojos zafiro estaba sin vida, y decide irse de ahí:

- ¡no dirás nada!- dice Yaten

- No, tuve suficiente solo diré que los dos pueden irse al demonio

- Espera Seiya- Taiki quería hablar

Seiya se va yendo cuando Serena logra reaccionar:

- Seiya yo…

- Serena- Seiya la mira con los ojos vacíos

- Yo….

En ese momento se escucha un grito de afuera, los cuatro deciden mirar, cuando ven a Mina con Haruka siendo esposada, Serena se acerca nerviosa:

- ¡HARUKA!, ¿Qué paso?

- Se va detenida

- ¿Por qué?

- Por golpes a la autoridad como un policía y lo más importante, estar vinculada al asesinato de Kakyuu Tomoe

- ¡QUE!

- ¡YO NO FUI, NO FUI!- Mina gritaba como loca

- Eso lo hablara con los detectives…

Haruka sube a Mina al carro de policía cuando Serena decide ir, cuando una mano cálida la toma:

- Iré contigo bombón

- Pero estas herido

- No es nada, además quiero cuidarte

- Está bien

Serena a pesar de todo sentía calma junto a Seiya a pesar de haberlo casi desquiciado golpeando a Yaten, aun así lo entendía, sus hermanos si lo envidiaban y lo peor es que sentían cosas por su novia fallecida, los dos estaban atrás y Yaten:

- Nosotros iremos también, necesitamos saber que paso con Kakyuu

- Hagan lo que quieran- dice Seiya sin mirarlos a los ojos

- Bien

Taiki y Yaten se van a buscar el auto de Taiki, mientras Seiya se va a buscar el suyo:

- Bombón, te mostrare mi joya

- Yaaa, deja de presumir

Seiya le muestra el auto que era un Lamborghini negro deportivo, Serena entra mirándolo con curiosidad pensando lo presumido que era el modelo de elite Seiya Kou, cuando Seiya comienza a jugar con el MP3 de la radio y suena una canción que para ella era muy especial, era la canción que le dedico alguna vez su padre "Moon Shadow" de Cat Stevens:

- Esa canción me la dedico mi papa

- De verdad yo no

- No te preocupes, no es tu culpa

Seiya enciende el motor para dirigirse a la comisaria, en eso Serena habla:

- Sobre lo de ahora y lo de ayer…

- Creo que lo de ayer fue olvidado

- Por que

- Porque me besaste

Seiya le da un beso fugaz a Serena que no alcanza a reaccionar:

- Oye

- Jajajaj me gusta molestar

- Eres un insensato

- Oye

- Si

- ¿Tú crees que Mina haya hecho eso?

- Pues no lo sé, yo cuando paso lo de Kakyuu preferí no entrar en detalles ya en si para mí fue horrible, no quería abrir heridas, pero estos dos se pusieron a investigar sin decirme nada…

- Ya veo, Haruka llevaba el caso, yo la contrate también para algo

- Ahhh ¿para que se podría saber?

- Para saber en qué cosas andaba mi mama

- Ahhhh

Serena empieza a notar a Seiya nervioso, pero decide no preguntarle nada:

- Ya llegamos

…

Mina estaba como histérica diciendo que es inocente, que no había matado a Kakyuu pero no decía porque reacciono de esa manera al ver la foto y lo otro Haruka decidió ir a revisar su casa y vio un portafolio de Kakyuu más unas cartas personales, también información, revistas, cosas que hacían sospechar, pero Mina seguía sin hablar mientras era interrogada por Haruka:

- ¡SOY INOCENTE!

- Pues deberas decirnos la verdad

- Era su fan

- No es cierto jovencita, dinos la verdad

- Es que no PUEDO

- Deberás decirnos

Mina estaba al borde del desmayo:

- Esta… bien

- Escucho

…..

Los chicos estaban afuera esperando, los hermanos no se dirigían la palabra en ningún minuto, cuando aparece Haruka:

- ¿qué paso con Mina?- Serena le toca los brazos a Haruka, ella solo miraba

- Se fue

- Ahhh

- Si ya dijo lo que necesitábamos, aun así seguirá en investigación

- Yaten y Taiki acompáñenme

Los dos se van mientras miran a Seiya quien solo miraba el piso:

- Te llevare a tu casa

- Está bien, gracias

….

Mina se encontraba a su casa muy nerviosa, había hablado más de lo normal, no sabía cómo había llegado a ese extremo, cuando ve que aun poseía un portafolio de Kakyuu escondido en una parte de la casa comienza mirar sus fotos y las revolotea por toda su cama:

- ¡debo ser como tú, debo ser como tú! ¡así él se enamorara de mí!

Su cara comienza tomar un tono de desquicio cuando decide ir al baño a tomar unas tijeras y comienza a cortar sus brazos lo que la deja más tranquila ve la sangre correr y con ello podía liberar esas energías negativas:

- Desde mañana seré otra

…

Seiya deja a Serena en su casa, pero él estaba como en otro mundo:

- Bueno me voy a bajar

- Espera

- Si

- Sabes a lo mejor es mejor que te alejes de mi

- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, pero si…

- No se no sabes todo sobre mi, soy algo oscuro y nada de bueno

- Eso no es cierto, es de la nada que me dices eso

- Es que no quiero enamorarme de ti

Seiya le dice eso con sus ojos tan bellos y su rostro angelical que Serena llega a quebrarse:

- Yo estoy asustada también pero me gustas Seiya

Seiya golpea el manubrio:

- ¡maldición!

Seiya comienza a besar a Serena con mucha fuerza e intensidad lo que lo hace rosarle un pecho lo que la colocaba muy nerviosa y le provoca una sensación eléctrica, y él seguía sin parar de besarla con intensidad, pero se deja llevar, cuando le dice:

- Bájate, nos vemos

Serena se baja del auto y Seiya se va rápidamente

¿Qué le pasaba realmente entre ella y él?

…

Ya era de otro día y Serena no puede dejar de sacarse esa imagen de Seiya de la cabeza, de verdad él era muy sexy y a la vez oscuro lo que le aterraba pero el gustaba a la vez, decide colocarse un vestido rosa para esta ocasión y unos zapatos de un rosa más claro, cuando Ikuko le prepara el desayuno le pasa el diario, tal era su sorpresa que ve a Seiya en el con otra modelo:

- Ohhhh

Seiya salía promocionando una nueva fragancia llamada "Sapphirus", y la modelo era igual de guapa que el:

- Esa modelo se llama Hotaru, es la hermana de Kakyuu Tomoe, la malograda modelo- le dice Ikuko bien chismosa

- Ya veo, es bonita y se ven muy bien los dos

- Si

- Bueno ya me voy nos vemos

Serena se va dirigiendo a su universidad cuando ve a una chica pelirroja, nunca la había visto cuando sin querer la roza, para su sorpresa ¡ERA MINA!:

- ¿Mina?

- Déjame tranquila

- ¡te teñiste el pelo rojo para ser como Kakyuu y con este calor llevas una chaqueta

- Déjame, ya no somos amigas no debo darte explicaciones

- Pero a mi si debes dármelas

Era Seiya que estaba esperando afuera de la Universidad, quien le toma el brazo muy fuerte a Mina:

- Dime, ¡que pretendes!

- Todo lo he hecho por amor a ti

- Tu no me amas, solo estas obsesionada

- Serena te tiene ciego, ella puede ser más perra de lo que te imaginas

- No hables de Serena- Seiya no quería crear más problemas- ¿por qué tienes el color de cabello de Kakyuu? Ya me contaron mis hermanos lo ¿qué hiciste?

- ¿Qué hizo?- Serena interviene

- ¡Te puedes callar!- Mina no soportaba a Serena

- Déjala tranquila, responde

Mina llorando grita:

- ¡SI ES CIERTO, ERA UNA ACOSADORA CON ELLA, LA PERSEGUIA POR TODAS PARTES, LA ANALIZABA Y VEIA COMO ERA, SOLO QUERIA SER COMO ELLA, DE HECHO PENSABA HASTA MATARLA, PERO JURO QUE NO FUI YO!, Kakyuu quería interponer una denuncia

- Ella algo me dijo que alguien la perseguía, pero no me dijo nada mas

- Solo es eso

- Estas loca

Seiya se zafa de Mina quien corre tras el:

- Por favor Seiya ¡yo te amo!

Se escucha un grito de afuera cuando Seiya va a mirar con Mina ven a Lita siendo arrollada por un auto, el grito era de Serena que no podía creer lo que veía

Seiya decide acercarse al cuerpo de Lita junto a Serena quien pregunta nerviosa:

- Está bien

- Si aún está viva, hay que llamar a una ambulancia rápido

- Si lo hago en seguida

Seiya alcanza a ver una nota en una parte de la calle

"por hablar de más, la venganza llegara, cuidado Lita Kino"

¿Qué sabrá Lita?

Continuara…


	7. Regreso

**Hola chicas!**

**muchas gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo de verdad me han gustado todos y su tiempo de leerme y comentar, como veo muchas no saben que esta pasando, estoy logrando lo que quería xD, en este capitulo se disiparan algunas dudas, pero no concluirá algunos aspectos, ya que abrirá otros mucho mas oscuros, para intrigarlas mas les diré que un personaje mas morirá pronto y es uno de los mas importantes *O*, eso pasara luego, otra cosa Seiya acá no es el Seiya del anime, que era completamente perfecto, este Seiya es mas humano y alocado jajaja, pero puede darnos sorpresas, y tengo en cuanta la esencia del verdadero Seiya, bueno eso ahora que disfruten, saludos a todas!**

7. Regreso

m. Retorno, vuelta.

Serena se encontraba en el hospital aun en shock por lo ocurrido con Lita, Seiya le había pasado una chaqueta negra porque se le bajo la presión y tomaba un café, sus ojos estaban rojos y estaba a punto del desmayo, Seiya le tocaba su hombro y la tenía cerca de él, a pesar de que no decía ninguna palabra podía sentirlo a su lado y eso la confortaba:

- Seiya si quieres puedes irte- Serena sorbe el café con dificultad

- No me iré, sabes no quiero preocuparte pero vi esto al lado de tu amiga

Seiya le muestra el papel, no podía creer que Lita estuviera involucrada en algo turbio o que pudiera ser de índole casi criminal, ella se veía una niña noble que no podría dañar a nadie:

- Esto es aterrador

- Sí, no sé muy bien que estará pasando, pero estoy nervioso de lo que está ocurriendo con la gente que nos rodea

- Seiya

Serena tira el café al suelo y abraza a Seiya con fuerza él le acaricia el cabello:

- Tengo miedo, todo se desmorona, murió mi papa y ahora Lita hospitalizada

- Todo estará bien bombón, yo estaré contigo

- Seiya

Seiya le toca el mentón y la mira fijamente, sus ojos celestes podían penetrar con sus zafiros y sentía que era el ser más puro que podría haber visto en su vida, cuando tenía la intención de acercarse más ve una imagen aterradora de Serena ensangrentada diciéndole: "¡si lo haces la pagaras muy caro!" aparecían unos ojos brillosos con un cuerpo deforme.

Seiya se aleja de ella unos centímetros:

- ¿Qué te pasa Seiya?

- Nada bombón

- Seguro

Seiya se tocaba su rostro, cuando se acerca el doctor:

- Son amigos de la señorita Lita

- Si

- Por lo que supe sus padres no viven con ella, ¿se comunicaron con ellos?

- Si yo los conozco, y me dijeron que yo me encargara, llegarían mañana

- Pues debo decirles que no pasó nada grave, lo único

- ¿Qué paso?

- La señorita perdió el habla

- ¡QUEEEE!

- Si le preguntamos algo y no responde

- A lo mejor el shock del accidente…

- Eso puede ser pero seguirá en observación, si quieren pueden irse, no hay peligro

Serena se coloca feliz de pensar que Lita no corre peligro, cuando Seiya le ofrece irla dejar a su casa, Serena estaba tan cansada que se queda dormida en el auto, cuando llegan a su casa Seiya la mira y comienza a darle besos tímidos, Serena sigue haciéndose la dormida, cuando dice susurrando cerca de su boca:

- Creo que ya ganaste…

Serena no entendía esas palabras cuando Seiya le mueve los hombros:

- Puedes bajar

- ¿No te gustaría pasar?

- Yo es…

- Vamos entra conmigo

Serena toma a Seiya de la mano y lo hace entrar a su casa, Seiya estaba extremadamente nervioso, Serena se da cuenta pero trata de ignorar esto:

Cuando va entrando su sorpresa es ver unas maletas, ¡SU MADRE HABIA VUELTO!

- Serena al fin llegas

- Si mama, ¿volviste tan pronto?

- Si era por mas tiempo pero hubieron contra tiempos, ehh

Su mama ve a Seiya quien la mira fijamente con sus ojos y eso le provoca escalofríos Seiya mostraba desprecio en su mirada, una mirada que asustaría hasta al más vanidoso de los humanos:

- Él es Seiya Kou, debes conocerlo es modelo

- Si lo conozco, trabaja en la agencia de Diamante Black, también ha hecho fotos para la mía

- Ohm no me habías contado Seiya

- No lo veía necesario

- Bueno quería que pasara

- Sabes Serena hay algo arriba para ti si quieres puedes subir

- Está bien, espérame aquí Seiya…

Serena sube a su cuarto cuando Serenity toma a Seiya del brazo:

- ¡qué haces con mi hija!

- Nada, a ti no te debería importar

- Claro que me importa, tu sabes

- Cállate no debía haber entrado, despídeme de Serena

- Quiero que te alejes de mi hija

- Yo hago lo que quiero, tú no eres nadie

- Tus palabras siempre me dolerán

- Adiós

Seiya se va con dolor pensando en que dejo a Serena, ya no podía evitarlo, estaba enamorado de ella y ya no había vuelta atrás con ese dolor comienza a llorar desconsoladamente:

- Bombón, creo que me has cautivado

…

Serena comienza a ver sus cosas y encuentra un bello collar y un vestido blanco corto con estampados de flores lilas, el collar tenía unas flores de dalias que amo, cuando iba bajando se sorprende de no ver a Seiya:

- ¿Y Seiya?

- Debía irse, le llego un llamado inesperado, me dijo que te disculpará

- ¿Qué pasa mamá?

- Nada…

- ¿Estas cansada?

- Un poco…ese chico es un busca problemas a lo mejor no deberías verlo muy seguido hija, Diamante me dijo que peleaba mucho con los del staff, pero como está de moda dejan que haga lo que quiera…

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno solo hazme caso, alguna vez en tu vida

Su madre se va por las escaleras y Serena se sienta pensando en Seiya, sentía una gran satisfacción junto a él pero no sabía si podía ser amor aun

….

Serena al llegar a clases se sorprende de ver a Amy sentada:

- Amy has vuelto

- Si

- Me alegro mucho verte de vuelta

- A mi igual me alegra verte

En ese momento pasa Seiya quien le dedica una linda sonrisa a Serena esta se sonroja lo que nota Amy:

- Parece que pasaron muchas cosas en estos pocos días que estuve ausente

- Bueno yo…

- No te preocupes

- Amy a todo esto ¿ por qué estuviste estos días ausente?

- Ahh nada especial no te preocupes

Serena notaba cierto nerviosismo en Amy, peor prefirió omitir comentario, cuando entra la profesora Michiru diciéndoles que Darién también había vuelto que esta sería la última clase que lo reemplazaría, para Serena de verdad ya era más que obvio que estuvo con su mama pero vaya saber que paso para que volvieran tan pronto…

….

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente cuando Seiya se acerca a Serena:

- Necesito hablar contigo

Serena y Seiya se sientan en el árbol donde se habían decidido hablar la primera vez, ella sentía que todo había pasado tan rápido que se sentía extraña, de verdad empezaba a sentir cosas muy fuertes por Seiya, podía ver su bello rostro, Seiya no emitía palabra, ella seguía contemplándolo, a pesar del golpe de Yaten ya estaba menos deshinchado y aun así podía ver lo perfecto y bello que era, de verdad era un modelo:

- Estaré en una pasarela de modas mañana ¿te gustaría ir?

- Ohhh ¿de verdad?

- Si quiero que vayas

Serena notaba el rostro de Seiya con cierta paz pero con remordimiento, su sonrisa se veía algo nerviosa pero aun así quería seguir conociéndolo, aunque fue algo complicado:

- Está bien

- Toma- Seiya le pasa la entrada- te estaré esperando

- Si

En ese momento Seiya toma por la cintura a Serena y la mira por largo rato, ella sentía su corazón latir a mil por horas y sentía sus mejillas encendidas, cuando la abraza comienza a tocar sus odango con ternura y ella no entendía nada, el comienza a llorar:

- Estoy enamorado de ti

- Ehhhh

- Si eso, estoy enamorado de ti, déjame abrazarte unos minutos

- Seiya, yo…

Seiya la abraza por largo rato y ella siente sus lágrimas por su cabello, ya que lo sentía algo mojado:

- Seiya estas llorando

- Es que es la emoción de poder abrazarte

- Seiya

Seiya la mira, podía ver los ojos de Seiya llenos de lágrimas, no había visto ese lado vulnerable de él, de verdad se veía débil y parecía un niño pequeño pidiendo cariño, cuando Serena toca sus mejillas y comienza a besarlo y él toma su cintura para corresponderla, aun así fueron besos tímidos y tiernos, con eso no contaban que había alguien atrás mirándolos…

Serena y Seiya estuvieron largo rato dándose besos sin parar, querían que eso fuera por siempre y que nunca terminara

…

Mina se encontraba en la biblioteca de la Universidad para buscar unos libros que necesitaba, su cabello era rojo ahora, a pesar de lo que le dijo Seiya ayer no pensaba sacarse el color de pelo, ella misma dijo que era una mujer nueva, eso si esta vez usaba unas gafas naranjas, cuando encuentra el libro que buscaba se sienta para leer, sentía el chismoseo de tipas X hablar de cualquier cosa, se sentía ahogada, más que denuevo decidió cortarse los brazos, lo hacía casi siempre que se sentía mal, por el abandono de sus padres, un novio o que Rei Hino le ganara en las calificaciones, decide mirar su brazo y veía las marcas, no se cortaba hace dos meses, pero ahora era necesario, ¡necesitaba esa terapia!

Cuando estaba leyendo puede ver a Yaten Kou acercarse sigilosamente a ella:

- Oye

- Ahhh- Mina quería escapar

- No huyas

Yaten le toma del brazo a Mina para que no salga corriendo:

- No quiero hacerte daño

- Me duele me caí y me duelen los brazos- mentía

- Pues quiero que podamos hablar mas

- ¡Quieres llevarme denuevo a la comisaria!

Eso retumbo en la biblioteca y Yaten le dice:

- No, baja el tono, estamos en una biblioteca

- ¿Qué quieres entonces?

- Conversar

- ¿Conversar?

- Si podríamos vernos en la cafetería después de clases, creo que tienes mis mismos horarios

- Pues salgo a las 18:00

- Perfecto, te interesara lo que te propondré, así que te espero.

- Está bien

Yaten le deja su tarjeta y se marcha, Mina mira la tarjeta, a pesar que Yaten no le caía muy bien quería escuchar su propuesta….

…..

Serena ya iba camino a su casa, quería ir a ver a Lita pero sus padres prefirieron que nadie fuera a verla aun, ya estaban en la ciudad, aún estaba en shock y no emitía palabras, estaban todos preocupados, debió ser el shock del casi atropello o de lo que sabía.

Cuando Serena iba caminando se encuentra a Darién en el camino, a lo mejor iba a ver a su madre, se notaba algo nervioso, cuando ella decide perseguirlo, va caminando sigilosamente tras Darién, decide esconder detrás de una pared ya que ve que Darién se detiene y escucha la voz de una mujer que le parecía familiar, pero no estaba segura:

- Darién, estoy asustada, me da miedo que lo nuestro esté en peligro

- No lo está porque yo te amo

- A vece siento que es como con Serena solo un juego

- No lo es, a ti de verdad te amo, ya te titularas pronto y podremos casarnos

- Darién

Serena decide mirar y ve que Darién besa a la chica, no podía ver su rostro, cuando de repente ella se espanta de la impresión para sorpresa de Serena no podía creer a quien veía besando a Darién:

- ¡AMY!- grita Serena

- ¡SERENA!- gritan los dos

- Pero como es posible, entonces no me mentías ¡no era mi mama!

- Espera por favor, no vayas- Darién quería calmar las cosas

- No puedo creerlo, yo creía que Amy me apreciabas de verdad…

- No Serena, me agradas, pero es que me enamore de Darién, déjanos explicarte.

- ¡Déjenme!

Serena sale corriendo necesitaba despejar su cabeza

….

Estaba Seiya tomando vino en su departamento, cuando siente unos golpes fuertes e histéricos en su puerta, abre:

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Seiya no podemos seguir así

- Vete de acá Serenity

- No, tú debes estar conmigo, ¡me perteneces!

- No soy de nadie, ¡déjame en paz!

- Lo dudo, ¿no me digas que te estas enamorando de mi hija?

Seiya se queda callado y deja la copa de vino en la mesa de centro:

- Yo y tú no somos nada

- ¡Claro que lo somos!

Serenity intenta besar Seiya como loca y él logra zafársela:

- Déjame loca, ya te dije que me das asco

- Te arrepentirás

Serenity se va indignada del departamento de Seiya y este da un portazo, se apoya a la puerta y cae:

- ¡maldita mujer, no te soporto!

….

Serena se encontraba en su cuarto llorando, no podía creer que Amy y Darién fueran novios, ¡por ella la dejo!, aun no podía entenderlo, para Darién era más atractiva una cerebrito que ella, que siempre destaco por ser muy bonita entre las demás niñas, cuando aparece su madre con un jugo:

- Hija, ¿qué te pasa?

- Mama ¿por qué nadie me quiere?

- No digas eso, yo te quiero, deja de llorar

- Mama de verdad

- Claro que sí- la mama la abraza de manera cínica- mira te traje un jugo para que te repongas

- Gracias

Serena toma el jugo, cuando su mama dice:

- Bueno me iré a descansar, cualquier cosa me buscas

…

Pasan unos minutos cuando Serena comienza a sentirse muy mal, sentía nauseas cuando siente el celular, era Seiya:

- Bombón, hola ¿Cómo estás?

- Seiya….

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- No me siento bien- se cae la comunicación

- ¡Bombón!

Serena se desmaya sin poder reaccionar, mientras su madre ve la escena con una risa maliciosa:

- Te dije que me las pagarías

¿Qué ocurre entre la mama de Serena y Seiya?

Continuara….


	8. Acciones

**Hola niñas! hoy se vienen dos capítulos, gracias por sus reviews y leerme :3, ahora se viene algo que puede cambiar el transcurso de la historia, espero no me odien, pero es racional y necesario :3, saludos y que estén bien!**

8. Acciones

f. Ejercicio de la facultad de hacer o realizar alguna cosa que tiene un ser

Seiya al escuchar el sonido de cortado del celular de Serena decide correr a su casa a su rescate.

Al llegar tocaba el timbre y la puerta como loco, cuando sale Ikuko a atenderlo, pero el solo pasa y va directo a la habitación de Serena quien se encontraba en el suelo ardiendo en fiebre:

- ¡BOMBON!

- …..-Serena no respondía

Serena ya no respondía, cuando aparece detrás Serenity:

- ¿Cómo pudiste?

- Te dije que no debías….

- Maldita zorra- Seiya le tomaba las muñecas con violencia y sus ojos solo mostraban furia

- ¡Cállate!

- Yo me llevare a Serena ahora, sino quieres que llame a la policía o peor si no quieres que diga lo que se de ti

- Miserable, ¿qué tiene ella de especial?, ¡es insignificante yo soy mejor que ella en todo!

- Eso no es verdad, eres una maldita me das asco

Seiya suelta a Serenity y se lleva en brazos a Serena, esta le gritaba improperios como que se iba arrepentir entre otros, pero él seguía caminando ignorándola totalmente, ella le golpeaba la espalda pero él no presenta ninguna reacción, cuando el sale de la casa y la mira:

- Me las pagaras vieja bruja-la mira de frente con todo el odio posible

Al decir eso la escupe en la cara y se va, Serenity se limpia la cara y su sangre se sentía hervir, como podían preferir a su hija insulsa ante ella, la gran empresaria de modas, la gran belleza y la mujer que podría obtener el hombre que quisiera.

…..

Serena ya estaba en observación, cuando Seiya sentía su cuerpo agotado y lleno de odio y desprecio por la mujer que hirió así a Serena, deseaba matarla, si, el siempre deseo matarla, pero no podía ser un asesino, se posaban ojeras sobre sus zafiros cuando aparece Taiki:

- ¡SEIYA!

- ¡Taiki!

- Sé que estamos algo peleados pero preferí venir a ayudarte

- Gracias, estoy desecho

- ¿Qué paso?

- Es esa Serenity

- Esa bruja, ¿aun te molesta?

- Parece que no me dejara en paz

- Supiera él lo que está pasando

- Si pero él no debe saber

- Pero es que…

- No aun, déjame controlarlo

- Está bien

En eso aparece el doctor:

- ¿Como esta?- Seiya estaba desesperado

- Pues está débil, pero nada grave, logro salvarse, mañana ya estará bien

- Ohhh es un milagro

- Si no fuera por usted no hubiera sido posible – le toca el hombro a Seiya- fue rápido, gracias a eso se salvó.

- ¿Puedo verla?

- Si

Seiya no podía creer el milagro que estaba ocurriendo y va a ver a Serena:

- Bombón

- …

- Sin ti me muero, te amo de verdad

Seiya sostiene su mano y la besa con ternura, cuando posa sus labios de manera dulce en los de su ángel, de verdad para él era el ser mas puro que pudo haber conocido

…..

Mina decide juntarse con Yaten donde habían acordado, a pesar de todo no le agradaba pero a lo mejor le diría algo de Seiya que ella le interesaría saber:

- A lo mejor que quiere ese amargado, pero a lo mejor es sobre mi Seiya

Mina tenía más cicatrizada las heridas, pero se encontraban unas muy notorias, por lo que usa una chaqueta, unos lentes color naranja y se va rumbo a ver a Yaten, siempre tenía ropa guardada por alguna emergencia

El lugar donde quedaron de verse era en la cafetería de la universidad, Mina comienza a buscarlo y lo ve sentado tomando ya un café, al verlo sintió algunas cosas extrañas, Seiya era guapo, y su hermano no se quedaba atrás esa mirada desafiante combinada con esos ojos verdes le impresionaban:

- Yaa-ten

- Hola, llegaste siéntate

- ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Yaten hace un sorbo y la mira fijamente, lo que a Mina le provocaban nervios, el amargado le estaba pareciendo atractivo:

- Yo….

- Sé que te gusta Seiya, por eso quiero ayudarte

- Él no quiere saber nada de mi

- Lo sé

- Dime, ¡haría lo que fuera porque fuera mi novio!

- Ten un poco de cautela, sabes me gustaría saber- Yaten bebe un sorbo de su café con sus bellos ojos, eso a Mina le parecía seductor- ¿desde cuando conocías a Kakyuu y Seiya?

- Pues… la verdad es que yo amo a Seiya desde que se hizo conocido como modelo, más de dos años, desde que salía con Kakyuu que fue al tiempo después…yo no debería decirte estas cosas

- No quiero hacerte daño, ya sé que no tienes nada que ver, solo eras fan de Kakyuu

- Igual pasaban cosas muy extrañas, se de alguien con mucha fuerza en el mundo de la moda que siempre estaba detrás de Seiya, pero nunca di con su nombre

- Ahhhh

- No sé quién podrá ser…

- Sabes creo que podrías ser más atractiva para Seiya si vas a la pasarela de mañana

- ¿Mañana?

- Si, como yo saco las fotos puedo hacer los movimientos y puedes modelar

- Ohhh seria increíble, pero- Mina recuerda sus heridas- que tipo de ropa ser

- Pues de todo, pero tú me dices que tipo de ropa te interesa y esa modelas

- Me parece bien

En ese momento Yaten toma la mano de Mina y ella se sonroja:

- Me gustaría conocerte mejor

- Ahhh

- Seiya no tiene por qué enterarse de lo que sucederá entre nosotros ahora- Yaten le dice eso cerca del oído y Mina se sonroja, ella ya sabía que era y no le importaba que pasara, Yaten le parecía bello y ella estaba con los hombres que deseaba.

En ese momento, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Yaten lleva a Mina a su departamento y comienzan a besarse apasionadamente, cuando él le saca toda la ropa de un tirón y ella igual, ella gemía pidiéndole más mientras él la besaba locamente, tuvieron sexo toda la noche, ¿Qué pretendía Yaten con Mina?.

…

Mina se encontraba en la cama de Yaten, despierta pensando en la increíble tarde y noche que vivió con él, pero se da cuenta que la ya no está:

"Te espero en la pasarela, Yaten"

Mina sentía felicidad de que alguien la notara, tal vez era el momento de dejar de pensar en Seiya y Yaten era la respuesta que estaba buscando

…..

Serena ya se encontraba bien, estaba saliendo del lugar y Seiya no la dejo solo en ningún momento, no sabía si era bueno que supiera lo que le hizo su madre, o decírselo, pero pensó que era otra opción la mejor en este momento complejo:

- Bombón quería saber si…

- Si Seiya

- ¿Te gustaría quedarte unos días conmigo?

- Ahhh ¿Por qué?

- Es que, podríamos compartir más…quiero estar contigo

- Deberé verlo con mi mama

- No te preocupes de eso, ya hable con ella

- ¿de verdad? Bueno si es así, yo creo que no hay problemas…

Seiya abraza a Serena y se sentía bien de que pudiera protegerla, no quería que pasara dos veces.

…

Serena decide ir a ver a Seiya al show de modas cuando de repente ve a Mina pasar muy rápido, Mina busca a Yaten:

- ¡Yaten!

- Hola

- Oye sobre lo de ayer

- Ayer no pasó nada

- ¿Qué?

- Como oyes, solo fue y ya

- ¿Pero como?

- Sabes Mina eres bastante mala, ahora entiendo porque no le gustas a ningún hombre

- ¡Cállate!

- Te estoy dando la oportunidad de modelar, pero tu veras, hablamos

- Espera…

En eso aparece una modista y Mina accede a lo mejor Yaten estaba de mal humor:

La pasarela comienza normalmente, cuando Serena ve a Seiya se da cuenta el nivel de fama, pues todos le sacaban fotos y sonreía de manera natural, era de verdad alguien muy imponente y carismático, mientras aparecían Hotaru Tomoe, la revelación y una chica que nadie conocía, Serena sabía que era Mina pero no dice nada, cuando Seiya se da cuenta va encarar a Yaten quien estaba tras bambalinas:

- ¿Oye que te pasa?, estoy seguro que fue tu idea- le toma del cuello de la camisa enojado

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Que hace Mina aquí

- Eso debería darte igual, a todo esto ya la conocí más a fondo

- ¿Para qué hiciste eso?, ya es normal que te quedes con mis sobras

- Pues ahora me servirá para conocer lo de Kakyuu, si a ti no te importo a mi si, permiso estoy ocupado…

Yaten se zafa de Seiya, Seiya se queda con las manos alzadas, de verdad le estaba dando miedo Yaten…

Cuando comienza desfilar denuevo y Mina se viene acercando, se puede escuchar un balazo, todos corren o se tiran al suelo, se escuchan no solo dos o tres, sino que cinco balazos, nadie sabía de donde provenían, Seiya inmediatamente va a proteger a Serena y Mina corre al fondo a buscar a Yaten

En eso llega la policía buscando heridos cuando ven a una modelo con su pierna con sangre, pero nada grave, empiezan a buscar entre las personas algo sospechoso, no encuentran nada, en eso Haruka se acerca a Serena quien mira de reojo a Seiya, este se da cuenta pero prefiere no decir nada:

- ¡Haruka!

- Sí, estamos requisando y no hay nada

- ¿Qué habrá pasado?

- No lo sé, pero seguiremos buscando…

Nada se encuentra, se decide llevar a la herida a urgencia, pero por lo que se veía saldría ilesa, el desfile es cortado por el acontecimiento, cuando Mina va histérica donde Yaten:

- ¡Yaten!

- ¿Qué?

- ¿De verdad no quieres que pase nada más entre nosotros?

- Ayer cuando te toque pude notar y también ver tus heridas ¿te cortas?

Mina no hallaba que decir:

- Pues…

- No me meteré en eso, Mina perdón por cómo te trate- Yaten le toca una mejilla y Mina comienza a llorar

- Yaten

- De verdad no sé, pero creo que me gustas

- Ohhh yo…

- Sé que amas a Seiya, pero podríamos intentar algo

- Creo que estaría bien

- Sabes- le toma la cintura- me gustaría que fuéramos denuevo hacer lo de ayer

- A mí también me gustaría

Se van del lugar, para hacer lo mismo de ayer, Mina no se imaginaba que estaba provocando algo que no podría controlar…

…

Serena va a su casa y se encuentra una carta de su madre, nuevamente se había ido, estaba algo mejor de todo lo pasado cuando ve unos correos de Darién, con todo lo que ha pasado ni recordaba lo que le hizo Darién, también correos de Amy y unas llamadas a su celular, no le importaban ellos, ahora quería irse de su casa y estar con Seiya

Cuando llego al departamento de Seiya, ve que él no se encontraba, incluso le dejo las llaves con el conserje, cuando mira un mensaje en la mesa de centro, le decía que fuera a la azotea, Serena sube y ve a Seiya con su camisa desabrochada y sin zapatos con una copa de vino vacía:

- Seiya, ¿qué pasa?

- Bombón

- ¿Dime que pasa?- Serena le toca sus mejillas

- Yo no he sido completamente sincero

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Solo abrázame

- Está bien- Serena lo abraza y el tira el vaso al suelo para abrazarla con fuerza

Serena queda en shock, Seiya solo lloraba y ella lo consolaba, ¿qué estaba pasando?

Continuara….


	9. Soga

9. Soga

f. Cuerda gruesa de esparto

Yaten y Mina estaban acostados desnudos sobre la cama solo tapados por las sabanas, Mina miraba a Yaten que estaba dormido, y comienza a tocar su cabello:

- Yaten, eres precioso, creo que solo perdí mi tiempo con Seiya

Mina comienza a besarlo despacio, para no despertarlo

….

Seiya estaba junto a Serena quien lo abrazaba:

- Bombón, dime que no me dejaras

- No Seiya

- Sé que nuestra relación aún no tiene nombre

- Ehhh

Serena se suelta de Seiya, cuando este saca una cajita:

- Ábrela

- Está bien

Serena se sorprende de ver un hermoso Topacio en un anillo:

- Era de mi mama

- ¿Tu mama no fue modelo también?

- Sí, pero ella me lo dio para dárselo a Kakyuu, por las circunstancias, no pude entregárselo, ahora quiero que tú lo tengas

- Ohhh Seiya, es demasiado el valor sentimental, y no nos conocemos tanto

- Es tiempo suficiente para reafirmar mi amor por ti, me estas enloqueciendo…

Serena no podía hablar antes las palabras de Seiya y dice:

- Quiere decir que

- Si quiero que seas mi novia

- Seiya, estoy muy feliz

Serena se abalanza sobre Seiya y comienza a darle repetidos besos y él la tomaba por la cintura besándola también, cuando él decide darla vueltas y ella estaba feliz, de verdad sentía que se estaba enamorando otra vez, sentía que esta vez no estaba equivocada como fue con Darién:

- Serena

- Sí, no me digas así, me gusta bombón…

- Solo es que quiero que nunca me dejes de verdad

- No lo hare

Seiya comienza a caerse de somnolencia, cuando Seiya se está cayendo, ella lo sostiene y ve que se queda dormido, y ella también siente su cuerpo caer en el suelo de la azotea…

….

Ya era de mañana, Mina ve que Yaten no se encuentra, pero a pesar de eso sabía que podría formar algo, lo que la ponía muy feliz, en eso ve un mensaje en su celular:

"la pase muy bien, nos vemos más tarde, YK"

Revoloteaba de felicidad, ahora debía ir a clases porque tocaba una exposición que debía presentar y ser la mejor, no le ganaría Rei Hino.

….

Serena comienza abrir los ojos cuando se ve en la azotea del edificio de donde vive Seiya, grita al ver que durmieron ahí los dos, a pesar del grito no despertó a Seiya, esa carita adorable ya la había visto cuando lo vio besarse con Mina y este se quedó dormido, parecía un angelito caído de cielo, a pesar de que él le decía que era oscuro, su rostro solo mostraba ternura y bondad:

- Tiene un rostro precioso…

Serena le da un tímido beso, y Seiya abre sus ojos, podía notar sus largas pestañas abrirse, eran perfectas:

- Dormidos aquí, bueno no será la primera vez para mi

- ¿Ya lo has hecho?

- Si en fiestas y bueno…

- Mejor no hablemos de tu pasado

- Debemos bañarnos, ¿te gustaría bañarte conmigo?

- ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

- Ahhh era broma

Seiya se levanta y Serena lo sigue, cuando llega al departamento Seiya se comienza a duchar y sentía nervios de solo pensarlo completamente desnudo:

- No, no, no pienses esas cosas…

Su corazón latía con fuerza, cuando en ese momento…

Seiya se seguía bañando cuando ve a Serena frente a sus ojos con una toalla que tira rápidamente al suelo:

- Bañémonos juntos

- Bombón

Serena comienza a besarlo y el también, cuando él decide abrazarla con más fuerza, besándola con mucha pasión y ella también, posando sus lenguas con muchas ganas de mas, así estuvieron en la ducha dándose largos besos, cuando Seiya decide parar, pues ya sus ganas se iban a otro extremo y no quería que pasara aun, no aun:

- Báñate bombón

- Pero Seiya

Seiya sale de la ducha y ella se queda con las ganas de que hubiera pasado algo más, parece que de verdad Seiya ocultaba algo ¿pero que era?

….

Mina fue a su casa a buscar sus planos para su exposición, cuando llega a la sala ve a Rei con sus planos, junto a Berjerite y Karmesite, ellas tres eran amigas desde muy niñas, de hecho Mina fue amiga de Rei, pero las circunstancias las separaron:

- Hola Mina, nuevamente te ganare

- Eso lo veremos

Llega la profesora Eludial, y dice que primero pase Rei, su exposición era unos vestidos de noche que adoro la profesora, explicaba como los había confeccionado, que hilos uso, que tela, etc, la profesora le hacía preguntas y ella respondía de manera excelente, cuando Mina se sentía hervir, pero esta vez ella ganaría, sus diseños eran mucho mejores, eran de un toque futurista y le ganaría a Rei:

- Muy bien Rei, ahora Mina Aino.

Mina sale adelante cuando muestra sus planos, para sorpresa de todos, paso algo que ni ella se imaginaba:

- ¡Que es este desastre!

- ¡Que!

Los planos estaban llenos de pintura, sucios, lo que descoloco a Mina, no podía creerlo:

- Le juro que

- Está muy mal para mostrar algo así

- Le juro que me esmérese, ¡esto no puede estar pasando!

- Pues tiene nota mínima, lo siento

Mina se sentía que se derrumbaba, cuando las amigas de Rei reían con los demás compañeros, Rei solo la mira con compasión, Mina llora y sale corriendo de la sala, sabía que Yaten estaba en la agencia de modelos, así que debía verlo, solo él la entendería

….

Mina llega a la agencia, sentía rabia, Rei siempre le ganaba, pero esta vez fue humillante como se reían de ella, se odiaba a sí misma, realmente ella estaba muy sola, criticaba a Serena de destruir todo, ella iba en lo mismo, sube para ver a Yaten en su oficina que él le indico, pero sorpresa de ella escucha algo:

- Ay Yaten, entonces, ¿sabes si Seiya está soltero?, hace meses que no lo he visto, ¡era increíble!

- Pues no lo sé, para eso sabes que debes hacer para que lo puedas ver denuevo

- Si lo se

Mina sin pensarlo abre la puerta que no tenía seguro, ¡YATEN SE BESABA CON UNA CHICA!, la tenía sobre sus piernas y ella estaba posándose sobre el de manera provocativa estaban en la mesa del escritorio, si su mundo se desbordada más, sentía que era un barco que se llenaba de agua, sin escapatoria, que era imposible salvar:

- YATEN

- ¿Qué quieres?, nos veríamos mas tarde

- Yo pensaba- sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

- Pues nada…

- Entonces es cierto que tomas las sobras de Seiya o las chicas que quieren estar con él como la que está sobre ti ahora

- Si, así me manejo…

- Eres patético

- ¡Quien lo dice, Mina Aino!, la reina del drama, no eres capaz de conquistar a nadie, eres una ingenua y estúpida, eres una pésima diseñadora y el hazmerreír de la Universidad Otomo

- ¡Cállate!

- Déjame tranquilo, fue un gusto

Yaten empuja a Mina y la saca de la oficina, cuando ella escucha:

- En que estábamos

- Si jajajjaa

Podía escuchar los besos y como Yaten la desechaba, si era solo eso, un desecho, no le importaba a sus padres, ni a sus supuestos amigos, Serena era la única que la escuchaba, pero ahora sentía que la había perdido por nada, ya no podía ser igual.

…..

Después de haber pasado un rato con la modelo, Yaten decide irse dejando unas fotos en carpeta, en unas semanas más seria la exposición de fotos de Hotaru Tomoe, la hermana de Kakyuu, siempre odio que prefiriera ser más amiga de Seiya que de él o Taiki, el realmente odiaba a Seiya, no solo eso, lo envidiaba eso era, porque el conseguía las cosas de manera más fácil, debía seguir investigando, por eso debía hablar con Mina para que se reconciliaran, debía continuar su malvado plan para poder saber más, Mina sabia más de lo que él podría imaginar, cuando en ese momento suena su celular, queda aterrado con el llamado que recibe…

….

Mina estaba en su casa cortándose de manera desenfrenada, la sangre corría y corría y lloraba sin control, ya no podía mantenerse en pie, cuando mira un portafolio de Kakyuu que estaba en el suelo:

- No logre ser como tú, pero ahora nos veremos pronto

Mina estaba determinada a matarse, no deseaba vivir, cuando en ese momento suena su celular, pero no quería atender, era tanta la insistencia que decide contestar:

- Aló

- Será la última vez que me escuches, adiós

- Que…

Mina corta, cuando comienza a reírse como desquiciada y ve la soga que tenía lista para terminar con todo esto, pero pasa algo antes que no se esperó:

- ¡TU AQUÍ, ESPERA NO HE DICHO NADA QUE TE ENCRIMINE!

- ¡MUERE MALDITA!

Suena un sonido eco…

….

Serena decide ir a ver a Mina, quería tratar de arreglar las cosas a lo mejor así Seiya se abriría más con ella, cuando toca el timbre nadie abría, por suerte tenía unas llaves antiguas que le pasó Mina alguna vez, cuando ve a una de las mucamas gritando de terror:

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡SEÑORITA MINA!

- ¡Que!

Serena mira y sus ojos no pueden creer lo que ven, era Mina colgada a una soga con los brazos llenos de sangre:

- ¡PERO QUE, QUE HORROR!

- Llegue y estaba no puedo creerlo…

Serena llama a Seiya pero no contesta, cuando decide llamar a Haruka, esta llega inmediatamente:

- ¿Qué paso?

- Mina se colgó

- Ohhh

Haruka llama a los policías y los del SML que realizan las autopsias para determinar que ocurrió:

- No puedo creer que Mina está muerta…

Serena piensa en los momentos felices que paso alguna vez con Mina, como todo eso termino, y era por amar al mismo hombre, ¿era culpable? En parte se sentía así, cuando suena su celular:

"Mina fue asesinada"

Serena no podía creerlo, ¿Quién habría matado a Mina?

Continuara….


	10. Separaciones

**Bueno acá va el siguiente capitulo :3, como vieron Mina dijo adiós, veamos que pasa con Serena y Seiya, y como se desarrolla la historia, muchas gracias por leerme y por sus comentarios, muchas gracias me anima a continuar en esto, aunque soy nueva, empece el 2012, lo deje,pero volví ahora xD, solo he escrito un fic completo que se llama "memoria borrada", por si alguien quiere leerlo, y otro que esta en proceso es "el planeta dorado", las espero *O*, saludos a tod s!**

10. Separaciones

f. Hecho de separar o separarse dos o más cosas

Serena aún no se reponía de la imagen perturbadora de Mina muerta, no podía creer que una de sus más grandes amigas ahora no estaría con ella nunca más, que jamás podrían compartir sus dolores, amores, momentos felices y tristes, sentía culpa de no haber podido hablar con ella de mejor manera la situación que las tenía peleadas, que era compartir el amor por el mismo hombre, que era el irresistible modelo Seiya Kou, ahora estaba ahí viendo como sacaban el cuerpo sin vida de Mina Aino, ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Sentía unos nervios horribles de ver como toda la gente que quería moría, y lo que es aún peor le llega otro mensaje extraño diciendo que Mina fue asesinada, ¿qué estaba pasando?

…..

Mientras tanto en otra parte, se encontraba Yaten llegando a su departamento, estaba exhausto, y lo peor muy choqueado por el mensaje horrible que había visto, su departamento estaba con todos los muebles rotos, su cara estaba completamente desfigurada ante tamaña imagen y por el recado recibido en su portátil: los cojines de sus sofás estaban todos rotos con el algodón afuera, los sofás tirados en el suelo, unas copas rotas, su cama toda desordenada, ¿Quién pudo hacerle esto?

En ese momento recibe un llamado de Taiki, ahora no estaba para llamados, pero podía ser algo urgente y pensó que era lo mejor contestar:

- Yaten hola…

- Ahora no estoy para saludos, mi departamento fue destruido

- Que… ¡que!

- Si lo que oyes, no sé quién pudo ser…

- Te llamo porque paso algo terrible

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Encontraron a Mina Aino colgada, se especula asesinato

- ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

- Si la encontraron con los brazos cortados en brazos y colgada en su habitación

- ¡No puedo creerlo!

- He tratado de contactar a Seiya, pero no contesta

- Ese nunca está disponible

- Incluso se dice que podría ser el mismo asesino de Kakyuu

- ¿otra vez?

- Parece que estamos en frente de un asesino en serie

- ¿Qué hacemos?

- Creo que debemos hablar con Haruka, ella nos dará la información, recuerda que debemos encontrar como sea al asesino de Kakyuu

- Si eso es lo único que nos importa…

- Ya cite a Haruka, nos veremos en dos horas más en el café de siempre

- Ya, nos vemos

- Saludos y espero puedas limpiar el desastre de tu departamento.

Yaten corta… Mina muerta… ahora las cosas serían más difíciles, al escuchar lo de su muerte no sentía ningún dolor, para el solo fue un disfrute y ya, la única mujer que amo estaba muerta y deseaba la venganza, como fuera encontraría a su asesino, si Mina fue asesinada algo quería decir ¿habrá pagado por sus crimines con una muerte tan cruel? Analizando la situación decide llamar a una de las mucamas de su directorio, como eran millonarios con una sola llamada podía alguien ir a limpiarle el desastre…

…..

Serena estaba ya afuera de la casa de Mina junto a Haruka, estaba lleno de patrullas y de un carro de la medicina forense, Serena comienza a llorar pero no de una forma tan notoria, Haruka le toca un hombro:

- De verdad lo siento

- Era tan joven…solo necesitaba…me siento culpable

Serena abraza a Haruka, no tenía consuelo, cuando de la nada aparece Seiya entre los policías y forenses, al ver la escena sentía su cuerpo hervir, los celos se apoderaban de él, trata de controlarse, se acerca a los dos y dice lo más natural posible pero sin sacar de su rostro un cierto enojo:

- Bombón

- Seiya, te estuve llamando como 50 veces- Serena se suelta de Haruka y se acerca a Seiya

- Si es que estaba ocupado, perdón, también tenía llamadas perdidas de Taiki…

- Paso algo horrible

- Si veo patrullas y gente de la medicina forense ¿Qué paso? ¿le paso algo a Mina?

Serena no controla el llanto:

- ¡Está muerta!- abraza a Seiya

- ¡QUEEEE!

Seiya queda en shock, y Serena lo abraza con fuerza, él podía sentir como sus lágrimas mojaban su camisa negra, el miraba a Haruka algo impactado, ella no mostraba signos de nada, cuando dice:

- Serena, la autopsia estará en unos días, y creo que habrá que contactar a sus padres…

- Si yo me encargo

- Nos vemos después debo irme…

Seiya no podía sacar su mirada de rabia con Haruka, ella también lo miraba con desconfianza, se despide amablemente y se va:

- Me siento culpable

- No eres culpable, si el loco psicópata que anda matando gente

- ¿tú crees que?

- Puede ser

- Me llego un mensaje diciéndome que a ella la mataron

- ¿Un mensaje?

- Sí que Mina no se suicidó, es que la encontré colgada llena de sangre, y dice que la mataron, la otra vez también…

Serena no alcanza a hablar, Seiya no se controla que toma de los brazos a Serena:

- ¡DEBISTE HABERME DICHO, ES PELIGROSO!

- Es que…

- ¿CUÁL ERA EL OTRO MENSAJE?

- Bueno decía que en la fiesta de Mina sabría quien mato a mi papa, y bueno cuando los vi besarse, me llego otro, decía que esa era la respuesta

- …

Seiya suelta a Serena, sus océanos azules se vuelven negros y sin vida, Serena se asusta:

- ¿Qué pasa?- le toca un brazo- ¿Seiya?

- Bombón…no quiero que te lastimen

- Estas asustado que…

- Estoy seguro que ese asesino es el mismo de Kakyuu y de tu padre, y ahora Mina, él debe odiarme, así que puede que quiera lastimarte…creo que…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- debería me alejarme de ti… solo soy una persona toxica

El cuerpo de Serena se sentía desfallecer, ¡no podría soportar que Seiya la dejara! Menos cuando sentía que lo estaba amando:

- ¡no puedes decirme eso ahora!

- Yo….

- Si es necesario que estés a mi lado todo el día, puedes hacerlo, no podría soportar no sentirte cerca…ya eres parte de mi…a lo mejor soy otra más a tu lista y por eso…-Serena tenía sus ojos cristalinos

- No, no es eso hermosa- Seiya le toca las mejillas- no quiero perder a alguien que quiero denuevo, ahora tú has perdido a dos personas por mi culpa…

- Eso no lo sabemos

- Es obvio que todo tiene que ver conmigo….

- Yo no quiero que me dejes… ¡no!

- Bombón…no sé si pueda estar sin ti…

- Seiya

Se abrazan con fuerza….de verdad Seiya estaba asustado

…

Ya había pasado una semana de la muerte de Mina, Serena se había contactado con sus padres los cuales decidieron hacer acto de presencia y ver los temas del funeral, realmente nunca quisieron a Mina, solo la tenían consentida y con eso era suficiente, al ver la reacción de los padres de ella, se dio cuenta que lo que pensaba Mina era verdad, solo fue un mero trámite ir a ver lo del sepelio de su hija.

La autopsia arrojo que fue suicidio, a pesar de las sospechas de que fue asesinato, se seguiría investigando el caso, ya que todo era muy dudoso, todos quedaron en shock en la universidad Otomo ya que Mina era muy conocida entre todos, trataban de ser lo más naturales posibles aunque fuera falso, el funeral seria en dos días, Mina había dicho que siempre quiso ser enterrada con su abuela materna, la única persona que ella recordaba que la quiso de verdad, su voluntad seria respetada.

Mientras tanto Serena y Seiya no estaban muy bien en su relación, a pesar de que estaba en su departamento, su madre no volvía tal vez hasta cuando, Seiya andaba muy extraño y ella se sentía culpable de que ella estaba con Seiya y Mina muerta, después de todo lo que sufrió por no poder estar con Seiya, a veces sentía que Seiya tenía razón en que se alejaran, pero ella no quería contarlo a pesar de todo, incluso se daban sus besos locos y podían tener momentos muy apasionados, pero siempre era él quien decía NO, y eso la estaba colocando muy nerviosa, creía que él debía ser sincero de una vez por todas.

…..

Ya era el día del funeral, Serena se coloca un traje negro, estaba muy triste, sentía que las cosas en su vida eran un desastre, se odiaba, era lo peor en este mundo, solo los hacia sufrir a todos, creía que Mina era infeliz por su culpa y que murió de una manera cruel, que Seiya fue feliz en algún momento después de lo de Kakyuu antes de conocerla, ella arruinaba la vida de todos…

Habían varios compañeros en la misa por el funeral, hasta Rei Hino, que alguna vez fue amiga de Mina, ellas eran inseparables en la infancia, junto a Serena eran un trio inseparable, pero por cosas del destino Rei odio a Mina porque le quito un novio del que estaba enamorada, llamado Jadeite, eso fue cuando tenían 16 años, y nunca la pudo perdonar, Mina duro con Jadeite un año, pero ella decidió terminar porque se iba de Japón, y ella no creía en el amor a distancia y Seiya ya se estaba haciendo notar en el mundo de la moda, no tenía interés en Jadeite, Rei supo eso y quiso hablar con él, a pesar de todo lo amaba aun, pero él no tenía interés en ella, lo último que supo hace unos meses es que estaba estudiando derecho, y a penas terminara se casaría con su novia norteamericana, con la que llevaba más de tres años.

A pesar de eso quería ahora recordar a Mina como era en su infancia, no al chica que cambió drásticamente a los 15 años, la que quería engatusar chicos, la que se acostaba con cualquiera o la roba novios, ella no fue la única que fue víctima de los robos de novio de Mina, fueron muchas chicas, estaba segura que Lita también, pero no sabía con exactitud, no sabía cómo Serena nunca fue herida por Mina en esas situaciones, pues había salido con un chico llamado Alan y nunca supo que hayan terminado por su causa o con otro chico que no sabía el nombre, sabía que habría estado con el profesor Darién Chiba pero sol eran rumores de pasillo, no sabía si era verdad…

Rei decide acercarse a Serena, de verdad estaba afectada, no deseaba la muerte de nadie, y menos de Mina, a pesar de que quebró los códigos de amistad o de afecto que alguna vez tuvieron:

- Serena

- Rei, hola

- Todo esto ha sido muy fuerte

- Si Rei, me siento triste

- ¿has sabido algo de Lita?

- Lo último que supe es que esta en su casa… ¿por qué?

- Nada, solo quería saber…

- Bueno

- Sabes cualquier cosa estoy a tu disposición

- Gracias

El funeral transcurre normalmente, suena la canción de James Blunt "Carry You Home", ya que ella quería escucharla en su funeral, Serena ve a la mama de Mina quebrarse ahora, Serena decidió que era mejor que Seiya no apareciera, él pensó igual, eso si ella pudo divisar a Taiki entre los presentes, no estaba Yaten.

**_"Si tuviera alas, ella volaría lejos, y de algún día Dios le dará unas"_**

Serena al escuchar esa parte de la canción sintió mucho dolor, se sentía igual sentía que debía volar, escapar de todo lo que estaba pasando, pero se le hacía difícil, más encima su ángel Seiya, parecía más uno oscuro que luminoso, pero sentía que lo amaba, no podía hacer nada frente a eso…

_**"El problema es su único amigo y él está de vuelta"**_

_**"Nadie tiene mucho que decir en este pueblo"**_

Todo daba vueltas en su cabeza, cuando trasladaban el ataúd, este ya había sido enterrado junto a su abuela, todos se marchan, la mama de Mina se desmaya y se la llevan de ahí, mientras Serena sigue mirando el lugar donde yace el cuerpo de su amiga.

….

Amy se encontraba en su casa, realmente no ha ido a clases desde que Serena se enteró de lo que tenía con Darién, ella era la verdadera razón de porque Darién la dejo, Darién lanzo una licencia acusando problema familiares graves, ninguno de los dos ha ido a la universidad desde eso, lo que la aliviaba es que Serena no la estaba molestando con algún mensaje o algo, así que estaba callada del asunto, lo que la tenía nerviosa era otra cosa:

- ¡Qué voy hacer!

Llamaba insistente a Darién, no le contestaba, hasta que ocurrió:

- Amy, estaba viendo unos trabajos importantes, no te podía contestar

- Perdón por molestarte, es que todo esto…

- He sabido que Serena no abierto la boca, no creo que hable, además ella también estuvo con su profesor, no creo que quiera salir perjudicada tampoco.

- Es que…

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Estoy embarazada

…..

Serena llega al departamento de Seiya, él estaba a oscuras solo alumbrado por la pantalla del televisor, ella estaba sin vida contra la puerta de entrada, cuando Seiya apaga el televisor:

- ¡bombón!

- ….

- Creo que ya todo termino

- …

- Parece que no quieres hablar

Seiya se acerca a Serena estaba todo oscuro, ella sentía una de las manos de Seiya cerca de su mejilla, al sentirlo sentí éxtasis y paz, pero también dolor en pensar en Mina:

- Seiya…yo…

- Creo que todo se ha hecho muy difícil esta semana

- Si…- Serena no miraba a Seiya el aleja su mano pero ella lo para tomándole la mano, el queda un poco pasmado.

- Seiya…creo que tienes razón- levanta la mirada a pesar de lo oscuro los iluminaba la luz de la ciudad que entraba por el balcón del departamento.- debemos terminar

- Sabía que me dirías eso

- Esperabas que fuera yo para no sentirte culpable

- No es eso…

- Entonces

Seiya besa a Serena por sorpresa, cuando en ese momento suena el celular de Seiya, comienza besarla en el cuello y ella se deja besar, cuando se acerca al oído de Serena:

- Te deseo esta noche

Serena sentía sus mejillas ruborizadas, lo que tanto deseaba se podría concretar esta noche, Seiya sigue:

- Quiero sentir tu piel, tu aroma, me vuelves loco, ya no aguanto, quiero que seas mía ahora…si después de eso no quieres estar conmigo….solo quiero saber que alguna vez estuviste conmigo, porque te amo

Seiya decía esas palabras en su odio de una manera tan sensual que Serena sentía las piernas débiles y que no podría estar más en pie, el celular de Seiya seguía sonando:

- Respóndeme bombón

- Yo…suena tu celular

- No me importa el celular- Seiya se aleja de su oreja y la mira al rostro- solo quiero que me digas que quieres

- Sí. Deseo que estemos juntos

- Luego de eso te puedes ir, no quiero atarte a mi

- Y si después de eso no quiero

Seiya la mira sin decir nada y la toma en sus brazos:

- Ahora te mostrare de que estoy hecho

- Cállate idiota, deja de darte créditos

El celular no paraba de sonar, Seiya lo mira y lo apaga, alcanzo a ver quién era, pero no le importaba, Serena estaba tapando su cara con sus manos.

Seiya la lleva a su habitación, Serena estaba durmiendo ahí, mientras el dormía en su habitación de visitas, la coloca sobre la cama y comienza a besarla, ella no podía más cuando lo besa con fuerza….ella comienza desabotonarle la camisa y él le saca el vestido y su ropa interior, besándola por completo, por cada una de las partes de su cuerpo hasta las más prohibidas, no podía creer que Seiya fuera tan osado, quería poseerlo más, cuando en un momento él le dice:

- Te amo…

- Yo también te amo

Seiya la besa con su lengua y ella le corresponde, así estuvieron toda la noche amándose sin parar, a pesar de que Seiya no olvidaba el remitente del llamado de su celular.

….

Ya de mañana Seiya estaba despertando, cuando ve a su lado estaba su amada aun, parecía un ángel durmiente, decide levantarse rápido, nunca había sentido el placer que había sentido con ella, solo se comparaba a Kakyuu, cuando prende su celular, ve y tiene un mensaje anónimo:

_"No hay primera sin segunda, cuidado-Anónimo"_

Seiya siente el terror en ese mensaje…parece que ahora el nuevo objetivo era Serena…

Continuara…


	11. Desengaño

**Hola chicas! espero estén bien y gracias por leerme y dejar sus comentarios, espero les este gustando esta loca historia que su fin era ser de intriga y cruda xD, ahora que vaya avanzando se pondrá algo peor xD, y creo que serán unos 20 capítulos mas o menos, así que estos capítulos serán cruciales y ya se irán sabiendo cosas, saludos y que pasen lindos días, no creo que pueda actualizar la otra semana por la Universidad, pero teniendo tiempo subo capítulos, Good Luck!**

11. Desengaño

f. Pérdida de las esperanzas o ilusiones que se tenían en algo.

Amy le había dicho a Darién recientemente que estaba embarazada, Darién aun no podía creerlo, el solo hecho de verse involucrado en una situación más personal con su alumna y que se enterara la universidad lo tenía en conflicto, ella se sintió desfallecer por la poca compresión de Darién quien reacciono no muy comprensivo al saber que esperaba un hijo de él, de hecho le grito improperios y le dijo que debían verse lo antes posible sin dejarla hablar más, con ello Darién corta.

Amy siempre se destacó por ser una alumna ejemplar y esto podía perjudicar su imagen y sobretodo con sus estrictos padres que no tienen ninguna noción que tiene un novio y peor, que es su profesor y por lo que se ve que la apoya, con eso Amy se larga a llorar de angustia al ver que las cosas no serán fáciles

….

Seiya ve el mensaje con horror, sabía que esas insinuaciones eran más que reales, que esa persona que le decía esa frase era alguien que lo odiaba y que podía estar directamente involucrado con Kakyuu, cuando de repente aparece Serena con una de sus camisas puestas:

- ¿Seiya?

- Bombón

- Te pusiste pálido, ¿paso algo?

- No solo me siento algo cansado

Serena se coloca algo roja pensando en todo lo que paso anoche con Seiya cuando él se le acerca y le toca su mejilla, ella cierra sus ojos y se queda así un largo momento, ya que Seiya solo la mira y le dice:

- Tenemos algo de tiempo aun

- Ehhh

Seiya la vuelve a llevar a su cuarto denuevo y la recuesta dándole besos con mucha intensidad y Serena le corresponde, se venía otra increíble tarde de amor entre los dos

…..

Lita estaba en el hospital, comía raciones mínimas ya que no tenía hambre, sumada a que la comida del hospital era de mal sabor, estaba el factor que no deseaba comer, sus padres estaban pendientes de ella y recibía mensajes de Serena, que por tiempo no ha podido visitarla, además no son amigas, solo conocidas y sentía que no tenía por qué ir a verla, ella ya estaba estable y ya podía hablar, algo que le costó mucho volver a retomar, los doctores decían que era un milagro lo que había ocurrido, ya que no le tomo mucho tiempo recuperarse, cuando Lita estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos siente que abren la puerta, era Rei con unas flores:

- Rei Hino- Lita no se sentía muy cómoda con su presencia

- Hola Lita, supe que estas mucho mejor

- Si, dicen que soy un milagro

- Te traje esto- los coloca en una pequeña mesa que estaba junto a Lita

- Gracias le diré a la enfermera que las ponga en agua

- Si…

- ¿a qué has venido? Estoy segura que vienes por algo…

- Bueno si, no debo ser hipócrita

- No esperaste mucho tiempo

- Estoy segura que todo lo que te paso tiene que ver con Mina

- No precisamente…

- Pues yo puedo escucharte, alguna vez fuimos…

- Amigas

- Si

- Pues tú fuiste amiga de toda la facultad, no me extrañaría que se te aburrieran las amigas que tienes ahora, en un mes…

- No vine para que peleáramos entre nosotras, quiero ayudarte- Rei le toma una mano a Lita en señal de apoyo

- No quiero que me toques, me recuerda a…

Rei saca su mano a de Lita, Lita recordaba una imagen que no le gustaba, la que precisamente acabo la amistad con Rei:

- ¡eso fue hace tiempo!, y éramos niñas, fue solo un momento de confusión

- Aun así no me gustó nada como te me lanzaste y pasó eso…

- Que nos besamos

- …

- Lita sé que eso te molesto mucho y que por eso te alejaste de mí, pero sabes que solo fue una confusión normal de la edad, yo me di cuenta que no era lo que me gustaba

- ¿Pero que pasa conmigo?

- Que

- Sabes mejor dime el punto de todo esto….

- Sabes sé que hay una historia entre Mina, la mama de Serena Tsukino y ese niño Seiya Kou.

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

- Pues siempre fue un secreto a voces, también lo de Kakyuu, por eso quiero saber que sabes

- …

- Creo que no me dirás

- Solo sé que ese Seiya Kou no es ningún santo, y por lo que se está con Serena ahora

- ¡SERENA CON SEIYA KOU!

- Si

- Pero que pudo verle a alguien tan normal como Serena, aun así no le encuentro nada a Seiya, pero él podría estar con una chica mucho más bella…

- No sé, pero supe que ese chico es algo turbio, luego de eso paso lo del atropello, aun no dan con el tipo que intento matarme, pero Seiya estaba en el momento del atropello así que no fue el….

- ¿Qué más sabes?

- Sus hermanos también son turbios

- Ahhhh

- Todo lo que te he dicho no puede salir de aquí, porque pueden hacerte daño

- Lo juro

- Ahora es mejor que te vayas

- ¿Cuándo sales de alta?

- No quiero salir de aquí, es lo más seguro que tengo…

- Creo que ya supiste que Mina…

- Si supe, preferí enterarme, por eso tengo miedo, para mí aquí es seguro…

- Hay un psicópata suelto, ¿crees que sea Seiya?

- no puedo asegurarlo, pero si ves a Serena adviértele, porque puede que ella sea la siguiente…

….

Serena comienza abrir los ojos, veía su cuerpo desnudo solo tapado con una sábana y comienza a pensar en Seiya quien no estaba ya a su lado, comienza a mirar el costado donde estuvo Seiya y a tocarlo y oler su almohada, estaba aún tenía el olor de su cabello, ya era oficial: estaba enamorada de Seiya, no podía verse ningún día más sin él, creía que era su otra mitad y sin el seria el infierno en su vida, él era luz que necesitaba en este momento complejo que estaba pasando: la muerte de su padre, el desprecio de Darién, la indiferencia de su madre, él le daba esperanza que necesitaba.

Luego de pensar en todo eso decide ducharse para irse a la universidad, mira el baño y tenía un mensaje pegado en el espejo:

_"Te amo bombón, nos vemos más tarde te tendré una sorpresa_

_Seiya Kou"_

Serena estaba feliz cuando duchándose recuerda como Seiya la amo anoche y esta tarde, necesitaba más de él, estaba atrapada

…..

Serena se dirige a su salón cuando ve a Rei esperándola, su cara no era muy amigable y sentía que no eran buenas noticias:

- ¿Rei?

- Hola Serena

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Vengo a algo puntual, creo que debes saberlo

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Es sobre Seiya Kou

- ¿Por qué debería importarte Seiya?

Serena no quería que se supiera que estaban juntos de manera oficial, por los comentarios que podrían venir de los demás y Seiya acepto aunque le hubiera gustado que se supiera, aunque lo más seguro es que ya varios sabían:

- Sé que están juntos, además varios ya lo saben, estuve averiguando

- ¿Qué te importa a ti que haga yo con mi vida?

- En realidad nada, solo que fuiste mi amiga alguna vez y no quiero que sufras. Vi a Lita y está bien

- ¿Cuál es el punto de todo esto?

- Que dejes de ver a Seiya, Lita me conto que era peligroso, y creo que tiene que ver con su accidente

Serena siente su sangre hervir:

- ¡PERO COMO ME VIENES A DECIR TODO ESO! ¡QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES!

- Nadie, solo quiero…

- ¡Debo entrar a clases, déjame!

Rei le toma un brazo:

- Serena, ¿no crees que todo esto es muy raro? Que justo Kakyuu su ex haya muerto, que Lita, Mina que supe tuvo unos besos locos con el…que

- ¡YA BASTA!

Serena se zafa de Rei y la mira con ojos de odio y desprecio y Rei se asusta:

- No digas que no te advertí

Rei se va y Serena entra a clases, estaba la profesora Michiru pero no le dice nada, cuando se ubica en su puesto ve que Amy no está y que tampoco estaba Seiya, las palabras de Rei retumbaban en su cabeza, creía saber dónde estaba Seiya, ya que él le dijo dónde estaba cuando no estaba en clases.

…..

Amy estaba esperando a Darién en un café necesitaba que hablaran lo de su embarazo, que pasaría con la universidad, con sus familias, cuando llega Darién muy ofuscado:

- ¡Darién!

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Algo nerviosa con todo esto…

- Me habías dicho que te cuidabas

- Darién, siempre me cuide, no sé qué…

- No sé, pero esto no es bueno

Amy sentía que se desmayaba ahí mismo y que todo se derrumbaba en frente de sus ojos, el hombre perfecto que creía se volvía alguien frio e insensible:

- Debes tener semanas

- Cumpliré dos semanas

- ¡rayos!

- Es que me empecé a sentir mal e hice el examen, mis padres aún no saben

- Lo único que podemos hacer es algo sencillo

- Que cosa

- Que abortes a ese hijo y asunto arreglado

Amy se sentido desfallecer:

- ¡que!

- Si, así seguiremos nuestra vida como siempre, sus interrupciones

Amy le da una cachetada a Darién y dice:

- ¡que te has creído!

Amy sale corriendo y Darién se queda pensando en lo que había dicho mirando su café

…

Serena se dirige a la agencia "Moon-Sun", debía hablar con Seiya para aclarar lo que Rei le había dicho, estaba segura que era alguna artimaña de Rei, ya que siempre fue una envidiosa de que ella tuviera más dinero que ella o que tuviera algo de suerte con los chicos, debía sentir que lo que le decía Rei era mentira, aunque recordaba al mismo Seiya tratarse de turbio, así que ¿podría ser? ¡No debe ser mentira!

Cuando Serena pasa a la recepción, habla con la recepcionista cuando de repente se asoma un hombre de cabellos blancos y ojos violeta, quien la mira con ojos interesados:

- Señorita Tsukino

- Ahhhh ¿Cómo me conoce?

- Como no conocerla si es la hija de Serenity, una de las mejores empresarias en la moda

- Ahhhh

- ¿Qué la trae por acá?

- Venía a ver a alguien

- Seiya, siempre es a el que lo visitan chicas

Serena sentía hervir con lo que le decía ese hombre, Seiya tenía un importante historial de conquistas, ¿eso sería lo turbio?

- Si a él necesito preguntarle algo

- Pues está en una sesión de fotos, como es usted la dejare pasar

- Muchas gracias

- Espere un momento

Diamante le besa la mano a Serena y ella se sonroja:

- Un gusto bella dama, espero volver a verla

Diamante sale de la agencia, y la recepcionista le dice donde esta Seiya, ella se dirige hacia allá, cuando ve a Seiya en una increíble sesión de fotos con Hotaru Tomoe, el que sacaba las fotos era Yaten, de verdad se veían espectaculares y Serena podía divisar los hermosos rasgos de Seiya cuando se posa en sus ojos, los cuales podían ser más oscuros de lo que ella pensaba, no quería que Seiya la viera aun, cuando en ese momento se termina la sesión de fotos y ve que Yaten se acerca a Seiya y se acercan a un costado, Serena por alguna razón prefirió pasar desapercibida y ocultarse para escuchar:

- Seiya, creo que con esto te harás mucho más conocido

- Puede ser

- Ya esa Serenity no tendrá con quien competirte

- No menciones el nombre de esa bruja

Serena sentía su pecho algo agitado ¿porque reaccionaba así con el nombre de su madre?

- Sé que estaba obsesionada contigo ¿pero nunca paso nada?

- Tu sabes que no…

- A veces creo que ocultas algo

- ¡TU SABES QUE ELLA ES LA AMANTE DE NUESTRO PADRE!

Serena queda en shock, lo que estaba escuchando, ¡Seiya le había ocultado que sus padres son amantes!

- Si, y nuestra madre…yo te dije

- Es mejor que nunca sepa, y que él nunca sepa que esa mujer quiso algo conmigo cuando la rechace

- Pero ahora estas con su hija

- Ella no puede saber que paso con su madre, porque me la paso bien con ella…puede que funcione

- Mientras dure

- ….

Serena sentía sus piernas débiles y sus ojos se tornan sin vida, ¡SU MADRE ERA UNA DESGRACIADA! Y Seiya era una persona que le oculto muchas cosas, ahora entendía sus reacciones extrañas y por lo que veía era "una más "ya que no respondió a Yaten, con todo esto decide irse sin escuchar lo que seguía de plática:

- Igual te estas acostando con su hija

- Serena no tiene nada que ver, ella es distinta, a pesar que solo con Kakyuu me estabilice con ella puede que sea igual

- Claro que si, como la otra esta vieja

- ¡no hables así de Serena!- Seiya toma del cuello a Yaten

- Igual será una más de tu colección

- No es así, yo de verdad creo que me enamore de ella

- Que fácil olvidaste a Kakyuu

- Mejor no seguiré hablando contigo

Seiya se va para continuar las fotos y Yaten lo sigue, sin saber que Serena escucho solo una parte de la conversación

…

Ya era de noche, Serena caminaba sin rumbos, estaba desecha de saber que su madre era amante del padre de Seiya y lo peor, que estaba obsesionada con Seiya, se sentía lo peor del mundo, ¡se enamoró del mismo hombre de su madre!, sentía que no valía la pena vivir, lo que creía que era lo único verdadero en su vida, ya no lo era, cuando decide irse a su casa, sabía que su madre no estaría y que Ikuko no estaría porque se tomó días de descanso, la casa estaría vacía, y estaría sola como siempre ha estado: completamente sola y decide apagar su celular no quería que saber nada de Seiya.

Llega a su casa y decide ir a licorera de su madre para tomar el vodka, ella no tomaba casi nunca, pero ahora sentía que debía desahogarse de algún modo, debía sacar lo que sentía, y eso era con alcohol por hoy, ve la radio que estaba ahí y coloca el CD de la cantante SIA, y comienza a escuchar la canción "Chandelier" con repetición, mientras tomaba el vodka, habían como cinco botellas, deseaba tomarlas todas:

**_"Voy a vivir como si mañana no existiera,_**

**_Como si no existiera,_**

**_Voy a volar como un pájaro a través de la noche,_**

**_Sentir mis lágrimas mientras se secan,_**

**_Voy a columpiarme sobre la lámpara, _**

**_Sobre la lámpara"_**

Serena comienza a llorar y comienza a bailar como desquiciada por el living cantando la canción mientras toma el vodka, el rímel de sus ojos estaba por todo su rostro, pensaba en todos los momentos que paso con Seiya, que solo fueron mentiras, que solo fueron cosas falsas, ¡él era un mentiroso!

**_"Pero me aferro por la apreciada vida,_****_  
no miraré abajo, no abriré los ojos.  
Mantendré mi vaso lleno hasta la luz de la mañana,  
porque solo por esta noche, estoy aguantando,  
ayúdame, me aferro por la apreciada vida,  
no miraré abajo, no abriré los ojos.  
Mantendré mi vaso lleno hasta la luz de la mañana_**

**_Porque solo por esta noche, estoy aguantando,_**

**_ por esta noche."_**

- ¿Por qué Seiya? ¡PORQUE JUGASTE CONMIGO ASI!, ahora que te acostaste conmigo lo más seguro que me deseches pronto. Eres igual al otro desgraciado de Darién.

Serena seguía tomando y llorando, ya no podía más que se quedó dormida

…

Ya entraba luz por la casa, Serena sentía su cabeza pesada, tenía resaca, tenía que intentar moverse, decide prender su celular, ¡20 llamadas perdidas de Seiya!

- Maldito

De repente podía sentir que alguien intentaba entrar a su casa, ¡ERA SEIYA!, Serena al verlo quería huir pero no podía moverse

- ¡QUE TE PASA! ¡ESTABA DESESPERADO! Tuve que conseguirme las llaves con Ikuko e ir a su casa para poder entrar a tu casa

- …..

- Serena ¿Qué ocurrió?

Seiya la quería tocar, pero ella lo rechaza:

- ¡no me toques!

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Deja de fingir, idiota

- …..

- ¡SE QUE NUESTROS PADRES SON AMANTES, Y LO PEOR, QUE MI MADRE INTENTO SEDUCIRTE!

- ¡que!

- Deja de negarlo

En ese momento Seiya la recoge del suelo, Serena trata de hacerle el quite pero no puede, a pesar de lo débil que se sentía por la resaca el solo tacto de Seiya la colocaba débil, él la abraza:

- Es verdad- Seiya comienza a llorar

- ¡pero porque no me lo dijiste!- Serena comienza a llorar abrazada a Seiya

- Es que…si te decía te alejarías de mí, me enamore de ti al instante

- Seiya…

- De verdad te amo…

- Pero no sé si pueda seguir contigo

Serena se aleja de Seiya y lo mira, de alguna manera podía mantenerse en pie, Seiya le tocaba sus codos, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, los dos no paraban de llorar:

- Creo que debemos terminar Seiya

- Bombón… ¡no me dejes!

- Yo

Seiya comienza a besar a Serena y ella colocaba resistencia pero aun así se entrega al beso de Seiya, el comienza a desabrocharle el vestido y Serena no podía resistirse más, ella comienza sacarle la camisa:

- ¿ porque me haces esto Seiya?- Seiya le besaba el cuello con pasión y ella se dejaba llevar

- Déjame demostrarte que te amo

Serena ya tenis sus pechos descubiertos y Seiya comienza tocarlos cuando ella comienza a gemir pidiendo más y besarle denuevo el cuello a Serena, el aún tenía su pantalón, pero ella le comienza a bajar el cierre, cuando de repente siente un grito atrás:

- ¡QUE ESTA PASANDO!

Serena y Seiya miran asustados, ¡era su madre! Con el rostro desencajado viendo la escena:

- ¡MAMA!

- ¡SERENITY!

¿Qué pasara?

Continuara….


	12. Infracción

**Bueno, acá va otro nuevo capitulo de esta loca historia :v, espero que estén muy bien y gracias por seguirme y leerme, todos los comentarios me dan mas ganas de continuar ^^, y para las que no comentan también muchas gracias por leer y darse su tiempo :), esto no se volverá tranquilidad nunca xd, lo verán al final del capitulo jajaja, la otra semana tengo otra prueba D:, espero me haya ido bien en la que ya rendí u.u, pero ya queda menos n.n, bueno este capitulo creo que fue uno de los que mas me gusto, espero que les guste también, saludos!**

12. Infracción

f. Acción con la que se infringe una ley, norma o pacto.

Serena y Seiya quedan paralizados al ver a Serenity con sus ojos desencajados y una cara sin vida, era casi escalofriante, cuando Seiya reacciona y toma su camisa para abrocharla, Serena toma su vestido por inercia colocándoselo denuevo, no tuvo el tiempo de colocarse el sostén por lo nervios, cuando su mama reacciona y se acerca de manera violenta, tomándole la muñeca de manera violenta:

- ¡QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO SERENA!

- ¡Mama me estas lastimando!

Seiya le saca el brazo a Serenity sin ningún esfuerzo, y dice:

- ¡Deja de fastidiar!

- ¡POR QUE SEIYA! ¿QUÉ TIENE ELLA QUE NO TENGA YO?, mírala, ¡ES INSIGNIFICANTE!

Las palabras de Serenity dañan en lo más profundo a Serena cayendo al suelo, ¡su madre la trataba como la peor escoria!:

- Aquí la única insignificante eres tú, Serena es un ángel que vino a curarme del caos que se armó mi vida luego de la muerte de Kakyuu

- No puedo creerlo- los ojos de Serenity se llenan de lágrimas, lágrimas de rabia e impotencia de ver a Seiya enamorado de su hija que siempre encontró poca cosa al lado de ella

- Además Serena ya sabe todo, que mi padre y tu son amantes

- ¡no puede ser!

Serena comienza a llorar y mira a su madre a los ojos, solo veía desprecio y rabia en ellos, ¡su madre la odiaba!:

- ¿por qué mama? ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a papa? ¡si él te amaba!

- Porque era un viejo que no me daba lo que yo quería, en cambio el padre de Seiya, Saburo Kou, es un hombre atractivo, es ver a Seiya pero con algunos años más, seductor y todo un caballero.

Seiya sentía rabia al escuchar a esa mujer, él la odiaba con toda su alma, cuando supo que era amante de su padre su odio se acrecentó más, ya que él la conocía por el tema de modelaje, siempre se le hizo frívola y básica más cuando ella puso sus ojos en el al momento de conocerla, cuando vio que esa mujer sentía interés en el sentía repulsión, pero al poco tiempo supo que su padre era amante con ella por más de cinco años.

- Siempre tuve una fijación con Seiya, desde que lo vi, luego al saber su apellido supe que era hijo de Saburo.

- Yo llevo en esto del modelaje desde los 17 años, ahora tengo 20 años, son amantes hace cinco años, ya estaban juntos hace dos, no sé cómo nunca me di cuenta, lo peor es que dices ser amiga de mi madre

- Creo que ella siempre lo ha sabido, aun así Saburo no puede saber que tengo interés en ti, pero Seiya, si me dices que me amas y te quedas conmigo podría dejarlo

Serenity se abalanza sobre Seiya, Serena no lograba reaccionar no se sentía bien, cuando el la quita violentamente:

- Me das asco sabes, creo que mi madre ya debería saber con qué clase de hombre está casada

- Sé que no le harías eso a tu madre, ya que ella jamás lo soportaría, ama a tu padre con toda su alma

- ¿ por qué dices eso?-Serena quería saber que pasaba

- Mi mama ama con toda su alma a mi padre, esta ilusionada con todo el amor que siempre le tuvo, pero creo que no podrá ser por mucho tiempo

- Veamos si eres capaz-Serenity estaba confiada

Seiya toma de la muñeca a Serena para levantarla del suelo:

- Yo me la llevo

- No puedes hacer eso

- Ella ya es mayor de edad y ella tiene libertad de decidir

- Yo…

- Ya veo, creo que esto será la guerra, si estamos en la posición de ser sinceros, lo admito, nunca te he querido Serena, de hecho jamás ame a tu padre, solo me case por interés, y tú fuiste solo una forma de asegurarme, siempre te me hiciste idiota, deberías haber sido como tu amiga Rei, esa niña sí que es interesante o hasta Mina que se desquicio, esa niña cometió un grave error…para mí no eres nadie

Serena sentía que se rompía a pedazos con cada palabra hiriente de su madre, sentía que se derrumbaba, era como una cuchilla que se le atravesaba miles de veces, ahora se le hacía cada vez más obvio por qué la dejaba sola largas temporadas o el poco cariño que le brindaba:

- Vámonos Serena

- ¡Espera Seiya!- Serenity no quería que Seiya se fuera

- ¡no me toques!

- ¡TE VAS ARREPENTIR!

- ¡NO DEJARE QUE LE HAGAS DAÑO!

Seiya dice eso con unos ojos y una expresión de odio a Serenity que ya había sentido antes, que queda paralizada, de verdad los ojos de Seiya podían ser seductores como aterradores dependiendo su estado de ánimo. Serenity no es capaz de seguir hablando, mientras Seiya se lleva a Serena de ahí que no paraba de llorar, estaba en un estado que nada la consolaba

….

Transcurriendo todo ese revelador acontecimiento, estaba Yaten en su oficina, se encontraba viendo unas fotos de Hotaru que debía enviar en unos minutos a Diamante, Yaten en verdad odiaba trabajar ahí, pero sentía que solo estaba ahí gracias a Seiya, para el todo lo que tenía era porque era "el hermano de", ya que las novias que había conseguido eran por interés en Seiya, sus fotos como sus reportajes siempre le decían "a tu eres el hermano de Seiya", estaba fastidiado de eso, el odiaba a Seiya, más si logro conquistar a Kakyuu, el siempre sintió interés en ella, pero al enterarse que se volvió novia de su detestable hermano lo desquicio aún más, ¿Por qué no era interesante para los demás?

Mientras sus pensamientos inundaban su cabeza, aparece Taiki de la nada:

- ¿no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta?

- Pues soy tu hermano

- Para mi tu eres mi único hermano

- ¿Qué paso con Seiya denuevo?

- Nada, lo mismo de siempre, mañana es la fiesta para mostrar a la nueva estrella de la moda, y como siempre don Seiya será el ídolo

- Te refieres…

- Si a Hotaru, la hermana de Kakyuu

- Si, en realidad no se parece mucho

- La hubieras visto, ¡es preciosa!

- No lo sé

- Puedes venir se mostrara a Hotaru y el nuevo perfume Sapphirus, ella y Seiya son rostro de campaña

- Si… y ese Diamante recuerdo que estuvo en un momento alicaído por haber perdido a una de sus modelos más famosas

- El pretende con Hotaru que todo eso quede atrás, y potenciarla, además como es la hermana de Kakyuu…

- Si "hermana de"

Esas palabras dejaron a Yaten helado, a lo mejor su historia con Hotaru tenía ciertas similitudes, mira una foto de Hotaru denuevo, esta vez no salía con Seiya salía sola con una mirada que le provoco muchos sentimientos, a lo mejor podría intentar conocerla más, sentía interés en ella.

…..

Serena y Seiya van llegando al departamento de este, Serena no se sentía muy bien, había llorado todo el trayecto de vuelta, mientras Seiya la escuchaba y la consolaba, se sentía la personas más infeliz del mundo, su madre no la quería, su amiga y padre muertos, sentía que solo le quedaba Seiya para poder seguir en pie, cuando llegan se encontraban en la puerta, Seiya la abraza por la espalda dándole besos en el cuello de manera dulce:

- Bombón

- Si…

- Yo te amo… a lo mejor no es suficiente, pero nunca dudes del amor que te tengo

- Seiya…

Seiya comienza a acariciar sus muslos y subirle el vestido, Serena sentía que no estaba para tener sexo, pero las caricias de Seiya y los besos la tenían inmovilizadas:

- Olvidemos todo lo que paso con esa persona

- No es tan fácil

- Lo se…nunca será fácil sentirse despreciado por alguna persona que quieres

- ¿te ha pasado eso Seiya?

Mientras él le hablaba no dejaba de abrazarla, besarla y tocarle los muslos, Serena sentía placer pero a la vez dolor por lo ocurrido con su madre:

- No quiero hablar de eso

Cuando en ese momento Seiya tocaba una parte mucho más íntima de Serena, en ese momento sentía que no podía respirar de tanta excitación que sentía, cuando Seiya le da vuelta la cara y la besa con pasión, Serena se deja llevar y se besan con fuerza llevándola a su habitación, Seiya sigue tocándole los muslos, cuando de repente Seiya comienza a besar su sector más íntimo, eso la volvió loca Seiya sí que estaba extasiado, Serena no daba más de placer, cuando en ese momento comienzan a sacarse la ropa teniendo otra tarde de amor.

…

Serena despierta, no se encontraba Seiya a su lado, cuando se colocaba la camisa de este, en el fondo el gusto disfrutar de Seiya, pero por otro lado sintió que Seiya solucionaba las cosas siempre de ese modo, ya no era la primera vez, no sabía qué hacer, cuando sale de la habitación, él estaba en el balcón de su departamento, mirando la ciudad, Serena estaba un poco confundida, en estos momentos no sabía que decir, cuando Seiya habla:

- Ya despertaste hermosa- la miraba directamente a los ojos

- Seiya ¿porque lo hiciste?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Seiya reconozco que me la paso muy bien contigo en estos momentos más íntimos, pero siento que lo haces para solucionar las cosas, lo que paso no solucionara nada

Seiya la mira con ojos de plato, sus océanos se vuelven algo opacos, mientras la chica que ahora andaba con su cabello dorado suelto estaba con su mirada algo perdida pero seria, sabía lo que estaba diciendo:

- ¿crees que todo lo soluciono con sexo?

- Si, así es, la otra vez cuando podíamos a ver terminado por lo de Mina, esa vez cuando casi estuvimos juntos, para darme ánimo, ahora con lo de mi mama, no todo se puede solucionar con sexo…

- Pero para mí no es sexo, es amor

Serena se queda callada y se sonroja, ¡porque siempre terminaba ganando!, pero esta vez no sería así señores, quería demostrarle al chico de la coleta oscura que no todo se solucionaba de esa forma:

- Para mí también lo es, pero creo que no calmara mis dudas, temores u otros, solo calmara el momento, creo que podemos solucionar las cosas de otra forma

Seiya se acerca a Serena y le toca las mejillas, Serena estaba sonrojada:

- Te llevaría denuevo a la cama, pero mejor no

- ¡Seiya deja de jugar!

- Jajajjaaj, de verdad eres rara

- ¿así solucionabas las cosas con Kakyuu?

Seiya se queda callado, en ese momento decide entrar denuevo al departamento y dice:

- ¿Quieres comer algo?

- Ehhh

Por lo que veía Seiya no quería hablar de Kakyuu

…..

Amy estaba en su habitación con los nervios a flor de piel, sentada en su escritorio viendo libros sobre maternidad, las palabras de Darién diciéndole que abortara la tenían con los nervios de punta, ¿qué debía hacer?, así estaba Amy Mizuno, la mujer con las mejores calificaciones, la alumna estrella, la chica envidiable proveniente de una familia modelo de médicos, se encontraba embarazada de su profesor sin casarse, y este la estaba abandonando, con las dos semanas que tenía no se sentía mal, pero sentía que todo esto perjudicaba al bebe, de verdad ella sentía que debía tenerlo, no sería capaz de abortarlo, no podía hacerle eso a un hijo que fue producto de su amor por Darién, a pesar de todo lo ama con toda su alma, era su primer hombre en todo sentido, no podía creer que le esté haciendo tanto daño ahora, lo llamo para poder tratar de hablar denuevo pero no contestaba el celular:

- ¡QUE DEBO HACER! ¡ESTO ES UN CAOS!

Amy se larga a llorar sin consuelo, su dolor era inexplicable, cuando de repente toca la puerta su madre:

- Amy ¿Está todo bien?

- Si mama, no pasa nada

- Es que escucho como que lloras, ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡nada!

- Entrare

Era el peor momento para que entrara su madre, Amy comienza a tapar los libros que estaba viendo, cuando su madre se acerca a su lado:

- ¿Qué pasa hija?

- Nada mama

- ¿Qué escondes tanto?

- Nada mama, de verdad estoy bien- Amy no podía mirar a la cara a su madre

- Amy déjame mirar

- No de verdad no

Amy no se da cuenta cuando deja caer uno de los libros, su madre lo recoge del suelo y dice:

- ¿maternidad?

- ….

- ¿Amy que significa esto?

- Mama yo…

- ¿no me digas que?

- ….- Amy traga saliva y sus ojos se inundan de lágrimas- ¡Mama no fue algo que haya buscado!

- ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! ¡Hitaro!- la mama de Amy llama a su esposo histérica

Amy comienza a llorar cuando aparece su padre:

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué este escándalo?

- Amy…. ¡NUESTRA HIJA ESTA EMBARAZADA!

- ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Amy sentía que se la tragaba el suelo

….

Serena y Seiya se quedaron comiendo una pizza a pedido, él se tomó dos latas cervezas y ella tomo bebida, se rieron con un tonto programa cómico, Serena sentía que olvidaba todo, más si podía contemplar la sonrisa de su amado ángel, ya cansados se quedaron dormidos, pero Serena no podía dormir, podía ver a Seiya durmiendo denuevo, no sabía porque pero es cuando sentía más paz cuando contemplaba a Seiya dormir ya que se le hacía un ángel inocente sin ningún pecado en el cuerpo o en la mente, comienza a tocarle un mechón de su bello cabello y sentía que era feliz de que ella era la dueña del corazón de uno de los modelos más cotizados, lo más seguro que haya estado con muchas mujeres pero eso no le importaba, comienza a tocar su pecho, podía sentir los latidos de su corazón, mientras también contemplaba sus hermosas pestañas, Serena no quería que despertara, cuando de repente Seiya comienza a refunfuñar dormido y se da vuelta, Serena se aguanta la risa de eso, decide ir a tomar algo, una leche lo que sea…

Serena se toma una leche mientras vuelve a la cama, en ese momento vuelve a ver a Seiya, a veces sentía miedo que todo esto durara solo pocos meses o días, habían cosas en contra, le dolía pensar que sus padres fueron amantes, que su madre la odiaba no solo por Seiya sino por haber nacido, se sentía el ser más despreciable de todos, sentía que habían muchas cosas en juego y no le gustaba que todo lo solucionara con sexo a pesar de que la pasaba bien, creía que debían haber otras maneras para que se calmaran las cosas, aunque sentía que todo eso la hacía olvidar no era posible…¿Qué debía hacer?

…

Rei se encontraba caminando a su casa, era de noche, pero para ella era muy seguro, le encantaba andar caminando en la noches, sentía que la luna y las estrellas la acompañaban, pero no contaba con que algo pasaría justo este día, cuando iba caminando aparece una persona vestida en terno, con la cara tapada y con gorro en forma de copa, la topa por la espalda y le tapa la boca:

- ¡no hables!

La voz del tipo se escucha algo distorsionada, Rei quería gritar y huir, cuando el tipo la lleva con él a un lugar desconocido, ella ve y era una casa abandonada, el tipo saca un arma y se la coloca en la cien. Rei sentía el terror, cuando el tipo la empuja al suelo, Rei pudo ver unos ojos hermosos a través de ese rostro tapado, cuando el tipo le dice:

- Este será tu fin

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Suena el gatillo y se escucha un balazo, provocando un eco

¿Le habrá disparado a Rei?

Continuara….


	13. Oscuridad

**Hola!, Me inspire y acá va otro capitulo de esta alternativa y bizarra historia :v, creo que me odiaran mas por lo que hice en este n.n, pero es racional y necesario :3. Espero lo disfruten n.n, saludos que estén bien!**

13. Oscuridad

de luz o claridad que dificulta la percepción de las cosas

Se escucha un sonido eco, el balazo retumba en el lugar donde estaba Rei y esa persona desconocida, tanto que los pájaros salen volando…eso si pasa algo inesperado, el balazo no llega a Rei, ya que ella logra esquivarlo, tenía buenos reflejos porque aprendió algo de defensa personal y no logra dispararle, Rei se levanta del suelo, el ser extraño vuelve apuntarla con la pistola:

- ¡no te muevas zorra!

- ¡qué quieres de mí! ¡déjame ir!

- No puedo dejarte ir, sabes más de lo que deberías, podrías arruinar mis planes

- ¿planes?

- Si

- No se escucha muy bien tu voz, ¿estas usando un distorsionador?

- Claro que sí, no puedo mostrar mi identidad- el tipo seguía apuntando con el arma, Rei tenía una gota en la cien, sentía que desfallecía

- Mira no sé qué me hablas, si me dijeras podría quedarme callada, juro que no diré nada

En ese momento el sujeto desconocido se acerca a Rei, ella estaba aterrada, pero el terror no la dejaba moverse, sentía que ya estaba muerta, cuando el tipo se acerca y pone su mano arriba de su cabeza y la mira fijamente con esos ojos hermosos que pudo notar:

- Creo que eres muy bonita para morir, pero al carajo, no puedo permitir que hables

- Ehhhh

En ese momento el tipo aprieta la pistola y la coloca sobre su cien:

- Contare hasta 10, di tus últimas palabras

- …

- 1

- …

- 2

- ….

- 3

- …

- 4

Seguía contando, hasta que llega al 10, cuando Rei logra darle una patada en la pierna izquierda, el tipo cae del dolor, la bala intersecta en el techo, sin dudarlo Rei sale corriendo, el lugar donde estaba no lo conocía, debía huir rápido, ¿Qué debía hacer?, para su suerte aparece un auto de la nada y ella corre para pedir ayuda, estaba desesperada y llorando:

- Señor, señor, ayúdeme

- Que pasa- era un hombre con su esposa y su pequeña hija

- Un loco intento matarme, por favor sáqueme de aquí, logre dejarlo herido pero puede encontrarme, ¡ayúdeme!

- Ohhhh, suba jovencita, en la ciudad anda un loco suelto, por las noticias supimos

- Gracias

Rei se sube a la parte de atrás del auto y la familia con ella se va de ahí, Rei tuvo suerte porque el sujeto extraño salió a su siga y estaba de muerte de ver que se le escapo, cuando hace una llamada telefónica:

- ¡se me escapo!

- ¡eres un imbécil!

- Intente…

- Idiota, pero a dé a ver quedado muy asustada, lo más seguro que no hable lo que sabe

- Si

- Bueno estamos en contacto

- Claro

Por lo que se veía eran dos sujetos hablando, ¿Eso quiere decir que son dos asesinos en serie?, el tipo se da vueltas, había estacionado su auto por otro lado cuando decide irse de ahí, esperaba que Rei no hablara de más.

…

Serena se levanta para ir a clases, cuando se coloca un vestido con la parte de arriba blanca y la falda café, con aretes en forma de cruces, sin dejar sus odangos, Seiya seguía durmiendo, no lo quería despertar pero le da un beso en la frente:

- Te amo Seiya

Seiya hace un sonido gracioso y ella sonríe, cuando decide ir a comer algo, cuando aparece un sobre por debajo de la puerta, ella lo recoge y ve el remitente, ¡era su madre!, a lo mejor ahora le haría la vida completamente imposible, pero en parte quería leer que decía esa carta, cuando la abre queda en shock al ver que contenía:

**_"mañana hay una reunión con el abogado de tu padre, es sobre la herencia, me acaba de notificar, sé que vendrá una familiar de tu padre, se sabrá que heredara cada una, eso…._**

**_Serenity" _**

Serena tenía la esperanza que su madre se desdijera de todas las palabras horrorosas que le dedico ayer, pero no, solo hablaba de lo único que le importa: el dinero. Con eso Serena coloca la carta en el pecho y se dice así misma llorando y secando las lágrimas:

- ¡Se puede quedar con todo, no me interesa nada de ese lugar!

Seiya aparece en escena con una toalla en la cabeza, estaba curioso:

- ¿bombón?

- Seiya, ya despertaste

- Estabas llorando

- No, yo….

Seiya logra quitarle la carta de las manos a Serena, lee lo que dice y muestra un rostro enfadado:

- Es una…

- Mejor no digas nada, igual iré mañana

- Yo iré contigo

- Igual ya sé que ella fue la que me enveneno

- Yo sabía pero no quise decirte…

- Me di cuenta cuando me dijo todo eso horrible-Serena llora denuevo, Seiya la abraza con ternura dejando caer la toalla de su cabeza

- Ya, ya…no quiero que llores más, ella no lo merece

- Lo sé, pero es que es tu mama, y yo igual la quiero

Seiya ve el rostro de Serena, ella tenía los ojos cristalizados, la mira por largo rato, ella le pregunta:

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No podría soportar que te pasara algo, soy capaz de matar al que te haga daño

- ¡No digas eso!

- Es cierto

- ….

- Deberías traerte todas tus cosas para acá, mañana sin falta lo hacemos

- Bueno…igual no quiero nada material…

- No sabemos que estará en ese testamento, pero lo que haya, tu decidirás que hacer, yo me iré a bañar, no creo que llegue a tiempo, si quieres puedes irte antes

- Está bien

- Nos vemos

Seiya cierra la puerta de la habitación, y Serena se queda mirando la carta denuevo, ¿Qué debía hacer?

…

Ya en la Universidad, Serena ve a todos murmurando y que la miraban raro, ella se colocaba algo nerviosa, cuando entra a su salón, una compañera llamada Ann se le acerca:

- Serena, hola

- Hola Ann

- Oye, sabes eres una afortunada, me gustaría tener tu suerte

- ¿por qué dices eso Ann?

- Todos sabemos que tú y Seiya son novios, es el chisme de Otomo

- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

- Si. ¿no viste los titulares?

- ¿titulares?

Ann le muestra a Serena un periódico de chismes llamado "Star-Model", ahí se sabía que hacia alguien conocido en el país, y era de publicación diaria, Serena casi se cae de espaldas al verse en la imagen principal, salía junto a Seiya besándose en un café, y no era solo una, eras varias imágenes:

- ¡no puedo creerlo!

- No sé porque tanto de ocultarlo, hacen linda pareja

- Gracias Ann, no sé qué decir-Serena esta sonrojada

En ese momento se siente que alguien abre la puerta algo molesto, era Darién Chiba, quien mira a Serena al entrar, su expresión era de odio y podía ver que tenía con la edición de la revista, Serena toma su lugar y Darién comienza la lección, Serena ve que Amy no vino nuevamente, cuando aparece Seiya:

- Seiya Kou

- ¿si?

- No puede entrar a clases

- ¿por qué? ¡en la universidad no hay horarios!

- Pues esta vez yo digo que está molestando, así que puede salir del salón

- Ahhh no puedo creerlo, además usted sabe que yo tengo permisos especiales por mi trabajo

- Fuera

Seiya mira a Darién con odio, cuando decide salir del salón, Serena queda algo perturbada.

La lección transcurre normal, cuando Serena se da cuenta que Darién no la deja de mirar, ¿Qué le pasaba?, ¿estaba asustado que hablara de Amy y de él?, no entendía porque si ya no hablo, ha pasado el tiempo, en ese momento la lección termina cuando Darién dice:

- Señorita Tsukino debo hablar con usted

- Ahhh

Sus compañeros salen, cuando Serena se acerca a él:

- ¿Qué pasa Darién?

- No sabía que ya te estabas revolcando con ese disque modelo de quinta

- ¡Queeee!-Serena queda en shock- ¿Qué te importa que este con Seiya?

- Entonces si era verdad, dime ¿ya te acostaste con él?

Serena no podía creer tanta desfachatez de Darién, ¡que se creía!, si el mismo la mando a volar, pensaba que estaba herido en su orgullo de hombre:

- ¡contesta!- Darién se coloca algo violenta y toma por los codos a Serena.

- Si quieres la verdad te la diré- Serena se zafa de el de manera brusca- ¡SI YA ME ACOSTE CON EL! ¿CUÁL ES EL PROBLEMA?

Los ojos de Darién quedan impactados por lo que estaba escuchando, la mujer a la cual le robo la virginidad ya no era completamente de él, sino que era de otro tipo, más encima era de esos hombres que tenían prácticamente el camino recorrido y el mundo a sus pies:

- No puedo creerlo ¿tan rápido me olvidaste?

- ¡ERES UN CARADURA! Tú me dejaste por Amy

- Pero eso se termino

- Que

- Si como oyes, no quiero a Amy

- ¿no me digas que ahora te diste cuenta que me amas?

- …me dieron unos celos horribles al ver que ya estabas con otro…creo que en el fondo siempre te he amado a ti

- Jajajjajaa eres patético

- No es verdad, te lo puedo demostrar

Darién toma a Serena por la fuerza para besarla, pero ella hace fuerzas inhumanas para que no pase, cuando le planta una cachetada feroz:

- ¡no vuelvas a tocarme!

- ¿acaso es mejor que yo?

- ¡Claro que sí!, yo ya te olvide, yo amo a Seiya

- Ohhhhh

- Déjame tranquila, sino le diré a todos que eres novio de tu alumna cerebro

- ….

- Hasta ahí llega tu amor

Darién toma a Serena de la muñeca y ella se zafa, dejándolo solo en la sala de clases, Darién golpea la mesa y maldice a Seiya:

- ¡maldito infeliz, me las pagaras!

….

Serena comienza a buscar a Seiya pero no lo encuentra, cuando piensa que debió irse, cuando suena su celular, era el:

- ¡Seiya!

- ¡bombón! Te quería decir algo pero por todo lo que ha pasado me fue imposible

- ¿Qué paso?- no quería decirle lo de Darién

- Hoy hay un evento en mi agencia que es el lanzamiento del perfume Sapphirus y se dará a conocer a Hotaru Tomoe

- Ohhhh

- Quiero que vayamos juntos, nos veremos en el departamento a las 20:00 pm

- Está bien Seiya, nos vemos, ¿no vienes a clases?

- No, no sé qué le paso al señor profesor Chiba conmigo…

Serena pensaba que debía decirle a Seiya lo que paso alguna vez con Darién pero no aún:

- Bueno, nos vemos

- A todo esto todos ya saben lo nuestro

- Si, alguien te paparazeo

- Al fin puedo mostrarte en sociedad

- Seiya yo…

- Nos vemos

- Está bien

Serena mira su celular, ¿podrá mantenerse esto en el tiempo?

…..

Haruka estaba en su oficina viendo unas fotos, y escuchando a Rei Hino en un estado de histeria, "el psicópata de la pistola", como ya apodaban al asesino de Kakyuu y el padre de Serena, podría estar involucrado en el intento de asesinato de Lita, el suicidio de Mina y el caso infortunio de Rei:

- Espera, espera-Haruka trata de calmar a Rei- ¿él te dijo que sabias algo de más?

- Sí, pero no sé qué podrá ser

- A lo mejor sabes bien pero no quieres hablar

- No lo sé- Rei estaba en shock en verdad no recordaba

- A parte de usar ese atuendo, ¿Qué más recuerdas?

- Que tenía unos ojos hermosos

- Mmmmm

- Si eran penetrantes y muy bellos, pero no recuerdo el color

- Ahora que lo dices el padre de la señorita Tsukino decía que poseía un hermoso rostro…por lo que veo es alguien de facciones bellas

- Si…

- Trata de recordar que sabes de mas

- No lo se

- Bueno si te acuerdas nos dices, pero ahora tendré que tomar por escrito tu testimonio y serás testigo clave, luego tendremos policías a tu disposición lo que sigue la investigación

- Está bien

Rei da nuevamente su testimonio, luego de eso dejan que se vaya, a Haruka le resuena en la cabeza que sea alguien de ojos hermosos y de rostro bello, ¿será alguien que trabaja en algo relacionado con la belleza?

….

Ya estaba Serena en casa, estaba colocándose un vestido muy sexy y provocador, no sabía porque, pero quería sentirse bella y sexy, además debía ser digna novia de Seiya Kou, usa un vestido negro con escote en la espalda y los pechos con dos cortes en las piernas, mostrándolas de manera sexy, usando un collar dorado y aretes, sus zapatos negros no tenían mucho taco, estaba esperando a Seiya, cuando en eso suena su celular:

- ¿Haruka?

- Hola Serena

- Perdón por no llamarte por todo lo que está pasando, y no estar al pendiente de la investigación

- No te preocupes, sé que debes de estar ocupada

- Ya lo sabes

- Si, sabes ese chico no me agrada mucho, creo que esconde cosas

- He sabido varias cosas, pero creo que deberíamos reunirnos

- Podríamos vernos mañana o el día subsiguiente

- Yo creo que mañana en la tarde

- Perfecto, creo que hemos avanzando un poco en lo de tu padre…

- Ohhhh ¿Qué supiste?

- Ahí te cuento, hablamos

- Adiós

Cuando Serena corta justo llega Seiya, que al verla casi cae de espaldas de lo maravillosa que se veía:

- ¡Seiya!

- Bom…bon

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Te ves…te ves…espectacular, pero lo más tierno es que sigues con tus odangos

- Ohhh gracia

- En serio, te ves algo diferente

- No soy tan ingenua como crees

- Te sacaría el vestido ahora…pero vamos algo retrasados

Seiya se acerca a Serena y la toma por los codos acercando sus labios a su oído:

- Cuando volvamos la pasaremos bien juntos

- Ehhhhh

Seiya se encierra en su habitación Serena sentía toda la piel de gallina, en el fondo quería que Seiya hiciera eso ahora mismo, pero era mejor esperar… pasa más de una hora, Serena se impacienta:

- ¡YA!

- Si…

- ¡Al fin!

Seiya aparece con un traje de terno con una camisa blanca y corbata negra, usando lentes negros, se veía impecable como siempre:

- Wow, ¡que elegante pero a la vez rebelde!

- Aún estoy pensando en que podría sacarte el vestido ahora

- Vámonos mejor

- Nos espera una limusina

Serena y Seiya van bajando donde estaba la limusina, sin esperar que pasaría en esa dichosa fiesta

….

El lugar de la fiesta se veía lleno de gente, fotógrafos, camarógrafos, periodistas, de hecho al llegar todos preguntaban estupideces a Seiya, sobre su romance y todos decían que tenía una novia muy linda, Serena moría de vergüenza…

El lugar donde estaba la fiesta estaba llena de modelos y de gente del mundo del modelaje, diseñadores, maquilladores, de todo, Serena se mareaba de tanta gente, pero podía sentir las miradas de odio y envidia de varias tipas, en ese momento no se encontraba con Seiya, cuando aparece alguien que ya conocía:

- Señorita Tsukino

- Señor Diamante

- ¿Cómo está?

- Muy bien

- Supe que ya está de novia con mi gran modelo Seiya Kou

- Si…bueno yo-Serena de verdad sentía vergüenza

- Es una afortunado, si me permite le diré que esta bellísima hoy, supera a todas las modelos presentes, como ve Seiya es muy cotizado y ahora está conversando con una de ellas

Serena mira y ve a Seiya conversando con una modelo, la chica era muy blanca, de largas pestañas y cabello negro largo, sus ojos eran verdes y era alta y estilizada, usaba un vestido verde agua corto, conversaba muy entretenida con Seiya, Serena se sentía hervir de celos, pero sentía que ya la había visto:

- Ella se llama Sonia, ella es una de nuestras modelos de catálogo, ha modelado para la marca de pantalones de mi línea "Black Diamond"

- Ohhhh, ahora recuerdo quien es

- Si ella estaba al nivel de Kakyuu, pero Kakyuu fue más poderosa y llamo más la atención, ella y Seiya llegaron a ser muy cercanos

- ¿cercanos?

- No me haga caso, mejor disfrute

Diamante le besa la mano y se va de ahí, Serena mira su mano, no podía dejar de sacar sus ojos de Seiya hablando con esa Sonia, ahora comienza a rebobinar y recuerda que en la pelea que vio con sus hermanos ella escucho algo de una Sonia, ¡debía ser esa zorra!, cuando decide acercarse y ajusta su escote para acercárseles, cuando Serena toma del brazo a Seiya interrumpiendo la conversación:

- ¡cof, cof!-Serena finge toser- hola ¿Por qué no me presentas a tu amiga Seiya?

- Ahhh, Sonia ella es Serena

- Hola Serena, supe que eras la novia de Seiya ¿él no te hablo de mí?

- Ehh, no, nunca lo escuche hablar de ti

- Jajjaa bueno es normal este nunca habla de mi a nadie

- No seas así Sonia, sabes que eres mi amiga

- Bueno, me voy luego hablamos Seiya

En ese momento Diamante anuncia a Hotaru quien sale a escena dedicando unas palabras:

- Es bella Hotaru, ¿verdad Seiya? ¿Seiya?

Serena no se da ni cuenta que Seiya no estaba ya a su lado, Hotaru comienza a modelar y salen imágenes de ella atrás, Yaten y Taiki también estaban, Yaten quien bebía un vaso de vino no saca sus ojos de Hotaru:

- Bella- dice Taiki

- Si es preciosa-dice Yaten

Al terminar la presentación Serena decide ir a buscar a Seiya, pero no se esperaba lo que verían sus ojos, lo que la dejaría con el alma en un hilo, ¡SEIYA SE ESTABA BESUQUEANDO CON ESA SONIA!, y ni siquiera eran besos inocentes sino que veía a Seiya tocándola un poco más, ¡QUE DIABLOS!

Serena no logra reaccionar cuando sale llorando de ahí, se sentía una tonta, de verdad nadie la quería como ella deseaba, ¿Por qué nadie podía brindarle amor?, cuando aparece Diamante brindándole un pañuelo, ella se encontraba agachada en un patio que había en el edificio:

- Serena

- Diamante

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Seiya…no quiero hablar de eso- Serena se limpia las lagrimas

- Pero puedo escucharte, sabes desde que te vi, te me hiciste muy bella

- Soy horrible, no me comparo a Hotaru o a esa Sonia

- Seiya siempre ha sido un chico bastante liberal, no deberías sorprenderte si viste algo extraño

- ¡Seiya, yo le creí!

- No llore

Diamante abraza a Serena, y en ese momento de debilidad la besa por sorpresa, Serena al sentir despecho se deja besar por Diamante, este comienza a manosear sus muslos y ella no se hacía problemas, ¡quería desquitarse!, el beso se vuelve más intenso y paran y ella se abraza a Diamante, cuando Serena ve a Seiya atrás, sus ojos no tenían expresión alguna, pero veía que no era cualquier mirada, era oscura y fría, lo que le provoco mucho miedo, soltándose de Diamante:

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Nada

- Estas temblando

- No pasa nada

- Creo que debemos volver a la fiesta, no te preocupes no le diré a nadie lo que ocurrió

Serena seguía temblando, esa mirada era aterradora, nunca había sentido tanto miedo, cuando ya estaban en la fiesta Serena logra ver a Seiya quien estaba junto a Hotaru en el escenario mostrando el perfume, los flashes no paraban, Serena noto que Sonia ya no estaba, todos aplauden, Seiya baja y se dirige a ella, estaba asustada, ya no tenía cara para reclamarle nada:

- Nos vamos

- ¿Qué?

- Si Serena nos vamos- Seiya le decía Serena, ya algo andaba mal

- Seiya…

Seiya se la lleva de la muñeca, de verdad estaba enfadado, Serena si estaba asustada. Cuando en ese momento Hotaru baja se acerca Yaten:

- Hola Hotaru

- Hola Yaten

- ¿te gustaría conversar?

…

Serena y Seiya iban el auto el conducía de manera normal, pero con cierto enfado, Serena quería escapar, Seiya comienza a cambiar la radio de manera extraña, hasta que deja una canción, Serena si se estaba asustando.

Ya llegando al departamento, Serena tragaba saliva, ¿Sería capaz Seiya de decirle algo o peor, hacerle algo?, cuando Seiya abre la puerta de manera lenta, como no había ningún ruido solo se escuchaba la llave abriendo la puerta generándole más nervios, el entra y ella de manera asustadiza entra a la siga de él, en ese momento el tira las llaves al suelo, dándole la espalda:

- ¿por qué hiciste eso?

- ¿Qué cosa?- Serena se hacia la sorda

- Te volveré a preguntar ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- Yo…

En ese momento Seiya la acorrala contra la pared y vuelve a colocar esa mirada aterradora:

- ¡PORQUE BESASTE A DIAMANTE!

- ¡yo!

- ¡DIMELO!

Seiya tenía su rostro encima y respiraba de manera violenta con esa mirada escalofriante, mientras Serena no hallaba que hacer.

Seiya estaba irreconocible ¿ese será el lado oscuro? ¿Qué pasara ahora entre ellos?

Continuara…


	14. Herencia

**Bueno se que muchas deben odiarme por lo que hice con Serena y Seiya, pero sabrán porque lo hice, algo se responderá en este capitulo, solo quedan unos 6 capítulos para que se acabe esta historia, y yo creo que unos dos o tres para que sepan al fin quien es el asesino o el psicópata de la pistola :3 xD, bueno espero les guste..gracias por sus comentarios, los leo todos y me motivan a seguir, saludos a todas!**

14. Herencia

f. Patrimonio o conjunto de bienes de un difunto que se trasmite legalmente a sus sucesores:

Seiya seguía mirando a Serena con esa expresión fría y opaca, de verdad Serena sentía miedo, Seiya parecía otra persona, incluso su respiración algo agitada la colocaba más nerviosa, podía sentir la presión de sus brazos y de su rostro sobre ella, mientras ella tenía los brazos abajo acorralados, temblaba:

- Seiya

- ¡TE DIGO QUE ME DIGAS PORQUE LO BESASTE!

En ese momento Serena no sabe cómo, pero le hace frente:

- ¿Qué me dices de ti? ¡te vi besuqueándote con esa tal Sonia!

- ¿me viste?-Seiya cambia un poco la expresión de su rostro

- Si, y me dolió mucho-Serena comienza a llorar- ¡yo creía que me amabas!

- Lo hice porque estaba jodiendo mucho, me pedía que estuviéramos juntos, lo hice por cansancio, incluso me pidió sexo pero preferí solo besarla, no me interesa

- Si claro, solo besos, veía como la manoseabas

- Serena, en este mundo las personas no son ingenuas o inocentes, tu pureza es la que me cautivo, Sonia no tiene nada de especial

- Si claro-Serena seguía llorando mientras Seiya seguía acorralándola aunque con menos presión

- ¿entonces lo besaste por celos?-Seiya le toca la mejilla, en ese momento Serena no quería que Seiya la tocara, pero solo al sentirlo se queda tranquila y lo mira a los ojos cristalizados

- Si, lo bese por rabia, me estás dando miedo y eres un caradura

- Perdóname bombón-Serena sentía algo de calma de que le dijera bombón denuevo- ya te di mis razones

- ¡No son suficientes para mí!

Seiya comienza a besarle el cuello y bajarle la tira derecha del vestido

- ¿te acuerdas que te dije que la pasaríamos bien después del desfile?

- Seiya, ¡no lo hagas!-Serena ya se sentía en las nubes, pero no quería flaquear

- Me morí de celos al verte besarte con ese tipo, pero ahora que se las razones me doy cuenta que debo tener cuidado y cuidarte, tienes tu lado malvado, y eso me llama la atención-Seiya seguía besándole el cuello y luego le da un mordisco a su oreja

Serena se zafa de los besos de Seiya un momento y le dice:

- ¿vas denuevo a solucionar las cosas dándome sexo?

- Te dije que para mí es más que sexo

- ¿es distinto que con Kakyuu?-Serena comienza a llorar denuevo

- Claro que es distinto-Seiya le toca la mejilla- ame a Kakyuu pero a ti te amo mucho más, estoy seguro

- Yo…

Seiya aun la tenía acorralada, cuando la mira directamente a los ojos:

- No volverá a pasar

- ¡no te creo!

- Bombón

- ¡no te quiero cerca de esa Sonia nunca más!

- No te preocupes

Seiya vuelve a besarle el cuello y bajándole las tiras del vestido dejando a Serena con sus pechos descubiertos, no estaba usando sostén para el vestido, Serena sentía nervios y estaba quieta recibiendo la mirada de Seiya en sus pechos, cuando comienza a tocarlos, quería que el siguiera haciéndolo a pesar que se sentía tonta, deseaba a Seiya, Seiya sentía algo de rabia al pensar que la beso ese Diamante, realmente nunca le ha caído muy bien y tenía una razón muy poderosa para hacerlo, era su jefe, pero no permitiría que volviera a tocarla denuevo, además sabía que era un obsesivo con las mujeres y si era necesario renunciaría a la agencia, Serena estaba inmovilizada sintiendo los besos en el cuello de Seiya y como le tocaba el pecho derecho con deseo, se sentía una tonta por ceder siempre, pero ya no podía hacer nada.

Serena tenía el vestido en sus caderas, mientras en ese momento Seiya para de besar su cuello y sus labios para besar su pechos, Serena gemía de placer, quería que lo siguiera haciendo, los apretaba y los lamia sin parar, Serena ya no aguantaba, cuando Seiya para ella le saca la camisa besándole el cuello a Seiya, y desabrochando su pantalón, ella se abalanza sobre Seiya con sus piernas contorneadas sobre sus caderas y comienza a besarlo con pasión, Seiya solo estaba en pantalones y ella ya tenía todo el vestido abajo cuando él la lleva a la habitación, sin parar de besarla, Serena logra sacarle el pantalón y el calzoncillo cuando mira el sector más íntimo de Seiya completamente excitado, Serena le dice:

- Seiya

- No doy más, bombón te amo-Seiya la besa sin parar por todas partes y le desarma sus odangos

- Quiero demostrarte que no soy tan ingenua como todos creen

- ¿me darás una sorpresa?

- Por supuesto

Cuando en ese momento Serena se agacha y comienza acariciar y besar el miembro de Seiya, este se coloca más en éxtasis con esa osadía, su angelito ya no era tan inocente como él creía:

- Bombón eres fabulosa

Serena besa a Seiya en los labios y comienzan a jugar con sus lenguas, cuando Seiya la seguía besando y le da tímidos besos en la espalda y decide ya penetrarla colocándola enfrente de él, él estaba encima, luego de eso Seiya penetra a Serena y ella gime de éxtasis, sintiéndose en las nubes, parece que solucionar todo con sexo ya no le molestaba tanto.

…..

La fiesta aún continuaba, Diamante estaba buscando a Serena pero no la veía, mientras Yaten conversaba con Hotaru, los dos tomaban ponche:

- Jajajajja si ese lugar de Francia es fabuloso- dice Yaten

- Si la torre Eiffel y el palacio de Versalles- dice Hotaru

- ¿a qué otro país has ido?

- He ido a Italia a Inglaterra, ¿tú a dónde has ido?

- A esos países y a EEUU, pero prefiero Europa

- Ya veo, que emoción

- Yo creo que serás una modelo internacional

- Muchas gracias, mi hermana iba a ser muy famosa afuera, pero todo se truncó, ¡que enfermo pudo matarla!

- No se…pero muy pronto lo sabremos- Yaten le toca la mejilla a Hotaru

- Gracias

- Te gustaría ir a una parte más apartada

- Está bien, no tengo problemas

Yaten sale con Hotaru de ahí, cuando ve a Taiki besándose con una modelo X, parece que a todos les estaba resultado, cuando Diamante le habla:

- Yaten ¿has visto a Seiya?

- Si, se fue con su insignificante novia

- Ahhh-Diamante sentía decepción

- Yo creo que me iré pronto, iré a dejar a Hotaru a su casa

- Está bien

Yaten se lleva a Hotaru y Diamante estaba enfadado, de verdad le gustaba esa diosa rubia, más ahora que conoció su faceta sexy y que no era tan niña como se veía cuando andaba con su madre:

- No me ganaras Seiya, esa mujer será completamente mía, ya lo veras…

Yaten ya estaba en el pasillo cuando toma a Hotaru por sorpresa besándola con pasión y ella se deja besar, aunque él no lo sabía, ella siempre estuvo enamorada de él, pero siempre se le hizo más fácil hablar con Seiya, Yaten no dejaba de besar a la chica de ojos violeta, parece que si le gustaba en serio.

…..

Seiya estaba junto a Serena abrazados, pero ella dormía, Seiya la miraba con ternura, casi pierde el control con ella cegado por los celos, estaba asustado de su reacción, pues estaba mostrando ese lado oscuro que solo una persona conoció, pero no quería pensarlo en ese momento, Serena comienza acomodarse más en su pecho, el comienza hacerle cariño en su cabello, debía hablar con el maldito de Diamante:

- No permitiré que te aparten de mi lado, nunca

Seiya le da un beso en la frente y ella coloca una sonrisa mientras dormía

…

Ya era de mañana, Yaten despertaba de su largo sueño, cuando mira eran las 10:00 pm, debía ir a la agencia y retocar fotos de Hotaru y Seiya, pensaba en los besos que se dio con Hotaru, y le parecía una chica muy hermosa, quería conocerla más, se levanta y comienza a correr la cortina, había un hermoso sol y se venía un largo día.

…..

Serena y Seiya decidieron bañarse juntos, se daban besos y se tocaban echándose el agua y el jabón, Serena aun así sentía algo de rabia con ella por ceder, creía que no debía continuar esta situación, pero en parte le gustaba, Seiya la besaba con pasión mientras ella le colocaba jabón en el cabello, podría contemplar a Seiya sin su coleta, aunque ya lo había visto así, se le hacía más especial ahora, Seiya le coloca la lengua de manera más profunda en su boca y ella le sigue el juego, cuando el aprieta sus nalgas y ella sentía nervios y placer, besándose denuevo.

Ya terminando de bañarse debían ir a la lectura del testamento, Seiya se coloca una camisa blanca con unos pantalones negros, tenía los botones desabrochados hasta el pecho, mientras Serena decidió irse vestida con un vestido de rosa, con aretes y zapatos de ese color, no estaba muy feliz, vería a su madre denuevo y su desprecio, cuando Seiya le toca los hombros por la espalda y le dice:

- Todo estará bien

- Gracias-Serena le toca la mano derecha que se posaba en su hombro

Con eso se dirigen a la lectura del testamento

…..

La lectura seria en la oficina particular del padre de Serena, se encontraba su madre y su media tía, Setsuna, cuando llega Serena la saluda, al ver a Seiya quiso tomar algo de distancia, se le hizo alguien de no confiar, algo que Seiya noto, Serena a pesar de todo saluda a su madre:

- Hola mama

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Nada, solo quiero saludarte

- No me interesa tu saludo, mejor quédate callada

- Serena, es mejor que no hables con esta "señora"-Seiya no quería que siguiera sufriendo por esa mujer

- Seiya, sabes que siempre te estaré esperando

Seiya y Serena la miran con horror, cuando en ese instante llega el abogado:

- Ustedes son Serena Tsukino, Serenity Tsukino y Setsuna Meioh

- Si- las tres responden

- ¿y este jovencito?

- Él es mi novio Seiya- Serenity coloca una expresión de enfado.

- Bueno no hay problema que este, el testamento es corto y preciso no serán más de cinco minutos

- Yo no quiero nada-dice Serena- solo vine a saber qué pasa

- Está bien, tomen asiento por favor, Serena y Seiya

Serena y Seiya se sientan, Serena podía ver como su madre miraba a Seiya, lo que le provoco asco y mucho dolor, sintió que la miro a ella solo un instante pero esa mirada era solo de odio, Setsuna estaba seria sin ninguna expresión, Serena pudo notar que no miraba muy bien a Seiya, el abogado comienza hablar:

- Muy bien, yo Dante Tsukino, de 45 años, he decidido al morir dejar mis herencias de tal forma, las personas herederas son solo tres, mi ex esposa, mi hija y mi media hermana, Setsuna. Mi madre falleció hace años y nunca tuve hermanos, solo mi media hermana Setsuna, mi padre también murió, así que no hay a quien darle mis cosas.

- Espere un minuto, yo a final no concrete el divorcio porque lo asesinaron, vaya a saber uno porque, ¿Por qué dice ex esposa?

- Cállate, no hables así de mi hermano-interviene Setsuna

- Ja, ahora, si nunca te vimos en nuestra casa, eres solo una interesada

- Quien habla, usted no lo sabe pero yo seguí en contacto con mi hermano, nunca me llevo a la casa por usted, él sabía que nunca lo quiso pero se aguantaba por su hija y porque la amaba, mas encima sé que es amante del padre de este jovencito

Todos quedan en shock, Seiya no sabía que decir ante esas palabras, cuando Setsuna saca un periódico de hoy llamado Hours, al igual que Serena, Serenity también fue paparazeada y fue vista besándose con Saburo Kou, esta vez la noticia era porque un importante empresario banquero era visto con la máxima empresaria, Seiya se quería morir de verlo, ¡su madre debió de haberse enterado!, Serena y Seiya ven la noticia y salía que era padre del conocido modelo Seiya Kou, él no podía creerlo, Serena en shock y Serenity con colapso nervioso.

El abogado interviene:

- Pueden solucionar sus problemas después, debo terminar de leer esto

Serenity sentía su cuerpo sin vida, ahora que había leído ex esposa sentía miedo, lo más seguro que su horripilante marido había cambiado el testamento, pero no se quedaría tranquila, los años de aguante, más de 20 años, debían haber valido la pena, lo que más esperaba que le dejara sus acciones y millones:

- A mi hermana Setsuna, le dejo una casa en la playa, con unos recuerdos de infancia, de mi padre y madre, más unas antigüedades que están en esa misma casa, ella vera que hace con ellas, en cuanto a Serenity

Ella esperaba que le dejara lo que quería:

- Serenity al ver sido mi esposa por 20 años le dejo la mansión, es completamente de ella

- ¿Qué?

- Si eso le dejo a usted

- Eso quiere decir que Serena…-Serenity no quería aceptarlo

- Dejo a mi hija Serena Tsukino como la heredera única de mis acciones y mis millones ahorrados, como también mi puesto en el banco a su disposición.

Serenity siente su mundo negro y caerse a pedazos:

- ¡NO, NO, NO PUEDE SER, ESA ZORRA NO PUEDE QUEDARSE CON TODO!-Serenity apunta a Serena con odio

- Es la última palabra del señor Tsukino

- No puede ser

- Ahí tienes maldita bruja-habla Seiya

- Esto es inaudito

- Bueno eso es todo

- ¡yo no quiero nada!

- Serena-Serenity le toma las manos- tu madre puede reconsiderar la situación si me das tu puesto y todo lo que te dejo

Serena la suelta con violencia:

- No, le daré todo a Setsuna

- ¡Queee!, ¡pero si con suerte la conoces!

- Pero no me ha hecho el daño que me has hecho tú, señor quiero dejarle todo a ella, a Setsuna

- ¿está segura Serena?- Setsuna está sorprendida

- Claro

- Bueno habría que firmar un poder y todo estaría listo, seria en una semana

- Muy bien

Serenity tenía sus ojos desorbitados, mientras Serena ajusta unos detalles con Setsuna, se va junto a Seiya, Serenity los persigue y toma a Serena de manera violenta:

- ¡maldita, me has quitado todo, te vas arrepentir!

- ¡suéltala!

Seiya le da una cachetada a Serenity, quien cae al suelo de dolor, Seiya coloca esos mismos ojos tenebrosos y Serena los vuelve a contemplar, a pesar que no eran para ella como ayer, el verlos ya le causaba terror, cuando Serenity habla:

- Jaja- se ríe irónicamente- estas mostrando de a poco como eres en realidad, así y todo me gustas-Serenity le guiña el ojo izquierdo, causando ninguna expresión en Seiya.

- No sigas hablando- incluso el tono de voz de Seiya cambia, se vuelve tenebroso

- Sé que Kakyuu no la paso muy bien contigo, Serena, te darás cuenta que solo perdiste tu tiempo con este

- No sigas diciendo estupideces ¿Seiya?

Serena ve que Seiya no reaccionaba y que de forma autómata se va de ahí, Serenity se retira por el otro lado del edificio, Serena se coloca nerviosa de que Seiya no le dijera nada, cuando ya estaban afuera Serena le toma el brazo y le dice:

- ¿Seiya estas bien?

Seiya seguía con esa mirada fría, Serena de verdad se estaba asustando:

- ¿Qué paso con Kakyuu?

- …..

- ¡habla Seiya!

- Antes- Seiya logra reponerse- de que encontraran el cuerpo de Kakyuu fui muy cruel con ella

- ¿Qué le hiciste?

- Le dije cosas horribles, y la empuje afuera del departamento, casi la golpeo

Serena tiene miedo de escuchar esas cosas, Seiya se estaba abriendo con ella:

- Eso fue porque la vi con Diamante conversando de manera muy cercana, incluso vi que él le tocaba la cintura de forma muy próxima, estaban tomando vino en su oficina, y los vi besarse

- ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!, ¿entonces por eso te pusiste así conmigo?

- El recuerdo de verlos juntos se vino a mi cabeza, mis mounstros comenzaron a regresar, estaba pasando lo mismo, pero para mí era mil veces peor, porque te adoro más que nada, pensé que te haría daño, pero con tu aclaración y porque te amo, no pude hacerte nada, me estaba conteniendo, de verdad estoy completamente enamorado de ti, bombón, Kakyuu no fue tanto como tú, ya lo he confirmado.

- ¿Qué paso después?-Serena quería seguir escuchando

- Llega al departamento y la trato muy mal, Kakyuu me dijo que él la obligo, que no quería, porque si no lo hacía le cancelaba el contrato, y siempre quiso ser modelo, no le creí, eso sí me dijo que nunca se habían acostado con él y que yo no era nadie para reclamar porque sabía que le había sido infiel con algunas modelos, igual era verdad, pero es que yo estaba viviendo justamente la vida loca, pero reaccione mal le dije cosas horribles, y casi la golpeo, pero no lo hice, decidí empujarla fuera de mi departamento y le dije que ojala se muriera, luego de unas horas apareció muerta.

Serena no podía contener tanta información, al fin entendía mejor las cosas, Seiya le toca las mejillas y la mira fijamente, ella tenía sus ojos brillosos y diciéndole muchas cosas en silencio:

- Debo parecerte un cerdo, pero esto soy, y si, cometí errores con ella, y contigo ayer, pero de verdad solo ha sido esa vez, con Kakyuu con varias modelos, creo que mis hermanos lo saben y por eso me odian, a lo mejor lo hizo por el mismo motivo tuyo…en realidad no lo sé…pero creo que si me amo, pero no creas que la maltrataba, solo fue esa vez…y me arrepiento hasta el día de hoy

- Seiya…no sé qué decirte

- Tienes toda la libertad de decidir, si quieres dejarme está bien…aunque no podría soportarlo, no te merezco, estoy demasiado recorrido en muchas cosas…y…

- ¡ESTAS LOCO!, ¡jamás te dejaría!, nadie es perfecto, y solo sé que de verdad me amas

- De verdad me gustaría saber quién mato a Kakyuu, pero bueno, eso si decidí renunciar a la agencia

- ¿Por qué?

- No quiero que ese hombre te lastime, así que mañana diré adiós

- Estas con el perfume y otras cosas

- No me importa, ¡solo me importas tú!

Seiya abraza a Serena con fuerza y comienza a llorar, Serena le corresponde el abrazo y cierra los ojos, no le importaba que Seiya haya sido algo desenfrenado o que haya sido algo oscuro, y que esos fantasmas volvían, solo sabía que estaba completamente enamorada de él, Serena seguía abrazada de él, cuando mira más atrás estaba Yaten, quien la miraba con odio y de forma despectiva, ¿Qué hacia Yaten ahí?

….

Diamante estaba en su despacho haciendo unos papeleos, cuando comienza a ver fotos de Serena de la fiesta de ayer, de verdad deseaba a esa mujer, el solo hecho de recordar el apasionado beso de anoche lo hacía solo viéndose con ella, haciéndola suya y sacándole ese mismo vestido, apreciando su pura y deseosa figura solo para él, pudiendo tocar cada centímetro de su cuerpo:

- Parece que tenemos los mismos gustos Seiya, pero esta vez te ganare, esta mujer será mía.

En eso entra una asistente diciéndole que tiene un llamado:

- ¡Alo!

- Hola señor Diamante, soy Yaten

- Hola como vas ¿haces lo que te pedí?

- Si, están los dos juntos

- Cuando Seiya deje a Serena sola, que sé que pasara, debes actuar

- De acuerdo

- Recuerda que te recompensare muy bien

- Lo se

- Te daré el contrato de fotógrafo que quieres y no será por ser hermano de Seiya

- Claro

- Bueno me avisas

- Si

Diamante corta, toma su copa de vino apreciando una foto de Serena con ese sugerente vestido, toca la foto con deseo, sus ojos se tornan algo diabólicos y deseosos de esa mujer:

- Esta tarde serás mía, completamente mía, Serena Tsukino- toma la copa de vino en un sorbo.

Por lo que se ve Diamante tiene un maléfico plan en mente, ¿lograra su objetivo?

Continuara…


	15. Secuestro

**Hola no me aguante y acá va el siguiente capitulo, en este al fin sabrán quien es el psicópata de la pistola Lol, en los reviews y en los comentarios que he recibido en los grupos de face donde lo he publicado la mayoría piensa que es Darien, Serenity o Diamante, incluso salio Yaten, Seiya o Taiki, les puedo decir que Seiya no es porque el estaba con Serena cuando Rei fue atacada, como se dio cuenta Mimato Bombon Kou :3, a ver si pudieron dar con el asesino n.n, gracias por sus comentarios!, saludos a todas :3**

15. Secuestro

f. Detener y retener por la fuerza a una persona o varias.

Amy se encontraba encerrada, sus padres la habían castigado luego de su revelación de estar embarazada, a pesar de ello aún mantenía su celular, intento llamar a Darién muchas veces, pero solo sonaba su buzón de voz, le dejo como 3 mensajes, pero no había respuesta, se sentía la mujer más desdichada y tonta, el aceptar que Darién la estaba tirando por el desvió le provocaba una pena inmensa y difícil de explicar, creía que debía asumir que ya se quedó sola en esto, pero para su sorpresa recibe una llamada, era Darién, finalmente:

- Amy ¿Qué quieres?

- Darién, ¿Cómo que quiero? Obvio que quiero que hablemos de…

- Te informo que no me pienso hacer cargo, ¿y como sé que es mío?

- Dudas de que sea tuyo, ¡quién te crees!

- Tengo todo el derecho de dudar, no pienso ser padre ahora, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, mi vida, mi carrera, menos con una estudiante

- ¿acaso hay otra mujer?

- Si la hay

- Pero, ¡si decías que me amabas!

- Pues eso se acabo

- No puedes borrarme así como así

- Lo siento, ahora debo preparar unas cosas mías, adiós, y no quiero saber de ti nunca mas

Darién corta, Amy ya aceptaba que él se desligo del asunto, ¿Qué debía hacer?, cuando en eso abren la puerta, era su madre muy enojada junto a su padre, venían con unos papeles y Amy se acerca pidiendo misericordia arrodillada:

- Mama, papa, por favor, ¡no me hagan esto!

- Ya no hay nada que hacer Amy- dice su padre- lo que si te voy a exigir la verdad

- ¿la verdad?

- Hemos decidido retirarte de la universidad

- ¿Qué hicieron qué?

- Como oyes, no podemos estar en un escándalo, así que te sacamos de tus estudios

Amy quería desaparecer, ¡su vida se tornaba un caos!, aprieta su vientre, siempre pensó que el ser madre sería un momento hermoso, pero ahora estaba viendo que no era así para ella, Amy estaba cabizbaja y mira a sus padres:

- ¿Qué verdad quieren?

- Que nos digas quien es el padre de tu hijo, hemos pensado bien y tendrás ese hijo- dice su madre

- ¿de verdad?

- Sí, pero que este en estricto secreto, luego veremos cómo solucionamos el problema…por eso debes decirnos quien es el padre

Amy sin pensarlo, porque ya no tenía nada que perder habla:

- Es Darién Chiba

…S/S….

Se encontraba Serena y Seiya acostados, habían pasado otra tarde de amor, cosa que ya parecía continua, Serena desde que Seiya decidió al fin acceder a amarla no han parado de tener sexo, fuera por lo que fuera, incluso una vez la ataco en la cocina y ella quedo empapada de harina que había caído encima porque estaba haciendo un pastel, ya llevaban como 2 meses o tres meses juntos si es que no sacaba bien la cuenta, ya para ella Seiya era parte de su vida, y creía que para el también, cuando Seiya le daba besos sin parar por sus hombros y su barbilla, luego besaba sus senos ilimitadas veces, Serena solo reía, ya que también le hacía cosquillas:

- Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo-Seiya no paraba de darle besos y decirle que la amaba

- Yo también te amo, aunque seas un chico desenfrenado

- Te juro que comenzare hacer terapia

- ¿terapia?

- Sí, creo que debo ver mi problema de la ira, porque no soy yo cuando me enfado, a lo mejor hay alguna cosa de cuando era más niño que la provoca…y de querer solucionar todo con sexo…

Serena en ese momento se queda callada, ya la idea de que siguieran teniendo sexo todos los días no le molestaba tanto ahora, pero creía que Seiya debía verse con algún especialista para entender porque tenía esas reacciones tan violentas:

- Ve lo de la furia…puede que algo que paso te lo provoque-Serena le toca su mejilla mientras Seiya besaba su mano y colocaba ojos y mirada de un niño inocente- siempre te apoyare.

- ¿pero si no habías dicho que solucionaba todo con sexo?

- Sí, pero creo que ya no me molesta tanto- Serena le coloca el dedo índice en los labios de manera algo sensual lo que excita a Seiya

- Ya veo, entonces solo veré mi descontrol

- Si

- ¿Entonces eso quiere decir que podemos hacerlo denuevo ahora?

- Jajajajaj tu no cambias

Seiya comienza a besar su oreja y le dice que es la mujer que cambio su vida y que la ama con toda su alma, Serena comienza a besarlo con intensidad, y tocar su trabajado cuerpo el sudor la hacía pensar muchas cosas en ese momento, cuando Seiya la coloca sobre las almohadas para besarla y ella colocaba la sabana sobre él, cuando suena el celular de Serena:

- Me están llamando

- Ahhh no conteste- Seiya le besaba el rostro- sigamos

- Puede ser importante

- Ahhh ok

Seiya se corre algo molesto, cuando Serena ve el remitente, era Haruka:

- Haruka

- Hola Serena

- ¿Qué paso?

- Como que paso, te estoy esperando para hablar del caso de tu padre

- Ahhhh, verdad

- Llevo como 20 minutos llamando

- Es que no acordamos la hora, perdón no escuche

- Me imagino porque

Serena se sonroja, le daba vergüenza que ya la gente supiera de su relación y que al ser Seiya pensaran muchas cosas, cuando Haruka dice:

- Te espero en la fuente de soda "Green Juice" de siempre

- Ok, ten paciencia

Serena decide salir de la cama para vestirse Seiya le comienza a besar la espalda con ternura:

- ¿te vas?

- Si, perdón, es que es sobre mi padre

- Sabes creo que es mejor que no vayas, podemos pasarla bien

- No es que de verdad es importante

- Voy contigo

- No, debo verlo sola

Serena va al baño para ducharse, mientras Seiya se queda quieto, no sabía porque pero tenía un mal presentimiento, cuando Serena sale del baño, estaba vestida con una camisa blanca y una falda negra, con ballerinas negras y calcetas largas blancas, Seiya se coloca el pantalón y se acerca a ella:

- Mi princesa, siento que mejor te quedas aquí, si quieres…

- No de verdad no

Seiya le coloca la mano en la mejilla y la mira fijamente, Serena sentía paz pero también miedo, lo sentía preocupado de más:

- Si pasa algo no dudas en llamar

- Si estaré bien

- Bueno, yo me quedare aquí porque mi novia me ha dejado

- Jajaja que dramático

- Nos vemos

- Bien

Serena sale y cierra la puerta, Seiya por una extraña razón no sentía tranquilidad.

….

Haruka esperaba a Serena, sin saber que estaba Yaten mirando desde un sector, de alguna forma, sabía que Serena estaría ahí, ya que pudo intersectar las llamadas, decide ocultarse en un callejón donde podía ver la fuente de soda "Green Juice", aun no llegaba Serena, Yaten sentía que esto debía funcionar, mientras tanto miraba su celular, eran las 17:00 pm, debía entregarle a Serena a Diamante más tardar 18:30, debía ser preciso y rápido

Unos veinte minutos pasan y llega Serena, Yaten debía esperar el momento para atacar, no podía ser frente a Haruka:

- Hola

- Serena ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien

- Oye te contare lo que se, Rei fue atacada por el psicópata ese, y nos contó que tenía unos hermosos ojos

- Hermosos ojos, mi padre dijo hermoso rostro

- Si creemos que es alguien de facciones perfectas y dedicado a la belleza, también estuve hablando con Lita Kino, ya salió de alta, pero quiere estar encerrada en su casa, esta con resguardo policial

- Que te dijo

- Me hablo de los hermanitos Kou

Serena coloca cara de preocupación, ¿los hermanos Kou involucrados en todo esto?

- ¿Qué dijo de Seiya?...digo de los hermanos Kou

- Dijo que ellos eran turbios, protegió la identidad del informante, esa persona le dijo que Seiya salía con Kakyuu y que casi la golpea, sabía que era infiel con ella y sabía que Kakyuu era acosada por Diamante, el jefe de "Moon-Sun"

- Ahhhh, Seiya me conto todo eso

Yaten quería saber que hablaban, para lastima de él no podía escuchar, así que decide solo esperar el momento de llevarse a Serena:

- ¿te lo dijo?

- Si es que tuvimos un pequeño problema, hice algo indebido, bueno el también

- ¿Qué hizo?

- Se besó con una tal Sonia y yo con Diamante…

- ¡QUE HICISTE QUE!

- Fue despecho

- Serena, es peligroso, ese tipo es un enfermo, supe que acosaba a casi todas sus modelos, y que la mayoría decide renunciar por lo mismo, es un obsesivo de las mujeres por eso Kakyuu…

- Ya veo…pero no volverá a pasar

- Creo que deberemos protegerte, Diamante está siendo investigado también por fraudes y otros, podría ir a la cárcel y cerrarse su agencia…

- Ohhhh no pensé que fuera tanto

- Si, lo otro es que Lita no quiere que estés cerca de Seiya, me dijo que él no era de fiar por todo eso, también sabía que los otros Kou estaban enamorados de Kakyuu y que estaba segura que Yaten odiaba a Seiya

Serena no sabía que decir, en parte sabía que Seiya tenía un lado oscuro, pero en otro estaba totalmente enamorada de él, el placer que sentía a su lado no se comparaba a nada, y era el único que le brindaba amor, algo que nadie había hecho por ella, ni su padre, que solo estuvo con ella en su infancia más presente, su madre nunca estuvo para ella y sus amigas nunca la escucharon de verdad, por eso Seiya era el ángel y demonio que le brindaba todo:

- Pueda que tenga razón en que Seiya es algo oscuro, pero no me importa, además me dijo que quería tratar su problema de descontrol y todo eso, yo estaré con el

- Bueno, no tenemos pruebas contundentes que Seiya sea el psicópata o un asesino, pero ahora podría ser parte de los sospechosos, te estoy advirtiendo

- ¡PUEDE SER ALGO ALOCADO, PERO NO UN ASESINO, LO SE!- Serena se levanta de la silla furiosa

- Bueno… que me querías decir- Haruka trata de mantener la calma del momento.

- Bueno ya se quién es el amante de mi madre, creo que ya lo sabes

- Si, salió en todas partes

- Igual gracias por todo lo que pudiste investigar, Darién por lo que veo no mentía, pero igual me engañaba con otra, no quiero hablar de eso no viene al caso, el no significa nada en mi presente…

- Parece que los Kou no han hablado con sus padres, por lo que veo todos tienen su vida y punto

- También mi padre me dejo todo a mí, solo le dejo la casa a mi madre, pero creo que se la daré a su hermana

- Si es una decisión tuya, ahora creo que dispondremos de protección policial en el edificio y la universidad, con todo lo que he recabado los sospechosos se vuelven menos

- ¿pero Lita como está segura que ellos podrían ser el psicópata?

- Pues porque están involucrados con Kakyuu, serian Diamante, Yaten, Taiki y Seiya

Serena sentía algo de temor de que Seiya fuera parte de los sospechosos:

- Te estoy informando, espero no corras peligro, pero si Seiya te conto la historia es por algo

- ¿Qué más sabes?

- Bueno sé que Seiya se iba a casar con Kakyuu a pesar de sus infidelidades, y ella fue encontrada en la agencia con el balazo en el abdomen, quien encontró el cuerpo fue una modelo llamada Sonia

- ¿Sonia?

- Si

- Mmmm

- Sé que fue una de las amantes de Seiya, y creo que era la más recurrente, Seiya llego a la agencia a los 17 años, y de ahí comenzó una vida de desenfreno con varias modelos, para el todo estaba permitido, luego de lo de la muerte de Kakyuu se tranquilizó un poco, y supe que tu madre estaba obsesionada con él, pero él siempre la rechazo, Seiya comenzó hacerse famoso junto a Kakyuu, y más que nada por su piel blanca, ojos azules y la coleta oscura según sus fans, y lo más importante sus bellas facciones, ya que no es del promedio de modelos altos, pero les gana en fama y presencia.

- No me importa, yo sé que me ama, ¡no dejare a Seiya!, además no te conté que ya sabía que mi madre estaba obsesionada con el

- Es que no nos hemos visto muy seguido por tus asuntos y todo eso, también la investigación, también está en sospecha que lo de Mina haya sido suicidio, como te dije estás en tu derecho de estar con Kou, pero estaremos al pendiente, solo tenemos testimonios no pruebas.

- …, bueno me voy

- Está bien, me llamas cuando llegues, habrá policías en el lugar, y recuerda que a veces las apariencias engañan

Serena sale del lugar, Yaten estaba a la espera de atacar, Serena estaba con la cabeza en otra parte pensando en todo lo que Haruka le había dicho, ¿Seiya asesino?, sabía que no era perfecto, pero no por eso sería capaz de matar, incluso se contuvo de golpear a Kakyuu, no podía ser un asesino, Serena comienza a llorar cuando de la nada un tipo le coloca un paño en la boca, tenía cloroformo, y Serena cae dormida, era Yaten, Haruka ni cuenta se dio ya que se tomaba un café

Yaten sube rápidamente el cuerpo dormido de Serena al auto, para llevársela a Diamante

….S/S….

Serena comienza a despertar del largo sueño, se ve atada a una cama, no entendía que estaba pasando, ve que tenía puesto el mismo vestido de la noche anterior, ¿Por qué lo tenía puesto?

- No se preocupe señorita no fui yo quien le coloco ese vestido, fue mi asistente Esmeralda- Serena veía una sombra de un hombre

- ¡Esa voz!

Diamante sale a escena, el lugar era muy elegante, la cama estaba tapada con tela de seda y le colgaba unos adornos de estrellas negras desde arriba, Diamante los atraviesa con sus manos para colocarse en la cama al frente de Serena:

- ¿Qué me vas hacer?

- Bueno, quedamos en algo pendiente ayer

- No quedo nada pendiente, solo te bese porque Seiya se había besado con esa Sonia

Diamante le aprieta los labios fuerza dejando inmovilizada la cara de Serena, mirándolo fijamente, su cara era de asco y odio hacia el:

- Escúchame Serena, te traje aquí porque serás mía, y no puedo contenerme de sacarte el mismo vestido de anoche

- ¡Eres un asqueroso pervertido!

Diamante saca sus labios y Serena sentía algo de dolor porque la apretó muy fuerte:

- Seiya debió disfrutarte anoche, siento envidia que haya podido sacarte ese sensual vestido, pero ahora seré yo quien lo hará- Diamante le roza una mejilla y ella corre la cara

- ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!

- Se nota que ya no eres tan inocente, hace un año te conocí y eras otra persona, Seiya te ha hecho mujer

- Yo no te recuerdo

- Fue en un evento con tu madre, tu pureza pero a la vez la mujer que tenías oculta me fascinaba, Seiya ha sabido sacar eso de ti, pues él tiene una vasta experiencia, así mismo fue con Kakyuu

- No me importa el pasado de Seiya, el solo hecho de escuchar tu voz me da repulsión

- Sabes no quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo- Diamante chispea los dedos

En eso aparece Yaten con dos copas de vino en una bandeja, Serena se cae de espaldas de ver al hermano de Seiya de cómplice de ese nefasto personaje:

- ¿Yaten?

- No sé qué te sorprende, yo odio a Seiya

- ¿Qué?

- Así es, como oyes, los dos odiamos a Seiya

- ¿Pero porque lo odian?

- Bueno yo lo odio porque siempre se le hizo fácil estar con mujeres y todo el mundo lo adora, mientras yo debo recurrir a estas cosas para conseguir todo y bueno Yaten- saca la copa de vino de la bandeja que sostenía Yaten- por la misma razón

- ¡son unos enfermos!

- No sé de qué hablas, lo único que sé, es que te hare mía

- ¡no lo permitiré!

Diamante le dice a Yaten que se vaya y le deja la copa de vino en la bandeja, él se retira, cuando comienza a tocar una pierna de Serena desde el tobillo hasta su rodilla:

- Que hermosas piernas, ayer pude tocar un poco y estoy fascinado, ahora podre conocer toda la experiencia que te ha dado Seiya

Ella siente repulsión y lo patea en la cara

- ¡Cómo te atreves!

- Déjame ir- Serena llora

- No lo hare

- Parece que deberé ser más cruel, así debe tratarte Seiya

- Claro que no, el solo me ha dado amor, no es perfecto, pero sé que me ama

- Jajajjaa, sabes ya me canse

Diamante aprieta los brazos de Serena y se colocaba encima de ella, ella chilla del dolor, cuando se acerca a darle un beso ella le escupe:

- De verdad eres una fierecilla

- ¡Suéltame, suéltame!- Serena comienza a dar patadas por todas partes, cuando Diamante le da una cachetada y la aprieta los labios denuevo

- Ahora si serás mía

Diamante se acerca para besarla por fin y concretar su malvado plan de hacerla suya, Serena lloraba, no quería que ese enfermo la besara, para su sorpresa no logra besarla, porque Diamante tenía una pistola en la cabeza, Serena casi se cae de espaldas al ver quien era:

- Suéltala maldito infeliz

- ¿Qué?

Diamante mira y era Seiya apuntándole con una pistola, Serena podía ver denuevo ese rostro diabólico en Seiya, pero esta vez era peor, sus ojos estaban completamente negros y su cara tenia odio y desprecio:

- Vaya, vaya, que harás ¿matarme?

- 10

- Jajajaja, deja de jugar

- 9

- Eres gracioso

- 8

- ¿Por qué cuentas como idiota?

- 7

- Ahhhh

- 6,5,4,3,2,1

- ¡SEIYA NO LO HAGAS!- Serena no quería que Seiya lo hiciera

En eso se escucha un disparo, pero no era de Seiya, era Yaten quien le dispara a Seiya, estaba del otro extremo de la cama, dispara certero en el abdomen, Serena comienza a llorar, mientras Diamante queda en shock, Yaten tenía una expresión fría:

- ¡SEIYA, SEIYA! ¡QUE HICISTE!- Serena mira a Yaten con odio, mientras este no dice nada, Diamante torna su cara a desquicio

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos entra la policía, detienen a Yaten y Diamante, Haruka logra liberar a Serena quien corre hacia Seiya:

- Seiya, Seiya, mi amor

- Le dio en el abdomen, Seiya te estuvo llamando y al no recibir respuesta nos llamó a nosotros, no sabíamos que había venido por su cuenta, y llego a tiempo de que pasara algo peor, supimos de esto porque la asistente Esmeralda hablo, se asustó de lo que estaba pasando- dice Haruka

- Bom…bon- Seiya lograba hilar unas palabras

- ¡Aquí estoy mi amor!- Serena le toca una de sus mejillas, con suerte podía abrir sus hermosos ojos azules

- Qué bueno que estas bien, prefiero estar yo desangrado que te haya hecho algo ese infeliz- Seiya se queja del dolor

- Llamare una ambulancia- Haruka llama una ambulancia

- Seiya debes aguantar, ¡no puedes morir!

Serena veía como chorreaba la sangre de Seiya y pudo notar algo, el disparo era en el abdomen, eso le hizo colocar clavos y creía que estaba en frente de ese maldito asesino.

- ¡CON QUE TU ERES EL SICOPATA DE LA PISTOLA!

Serena apunta a Yaten, quien se ríe de manera irónica y la mira con desprecio:

- Si soy yo zorra

Continuara…

**CHAN, CHAN!, así es Yaten Kou es el famoso psicópata xD, igual algunas ya lo sospechaban, lo elegí a él porque en Yaten quise plasmar como la envida enfermiza puede destruir a una persona, y él le tiene mucha envidia a Seiya, pero no crean que actuaba solo, en el siguiente capítulo sabrán todo lo que está relacionado con la muerte de Kakyuu**

**Saludos que estén bien :3**


	16. Recuerdo

**Hola chicas espero se encuentren bien!, acá va el capitulo que aclaraba algunas cosas que no se sabían bien, espero que no se haya ido ningún detalle, ¡Solo quedan cuatro capítulos para el gran final!, gracias a todas las que me leen con comentarios como de forma anonima, y las que dejan su comentarios en los grupos de face que publico ^^, muchas gracias, espero les guste el capítulos, lo que sigue sera mas fuerte todavía, bueno eso creo xD, saludos y suerte a todas!**

16. Recuerdo

f. Traer a la memoria

**1 AÑO ATRÁS **

1, 2, 3 ¡corte!

El director dice que se pare la filmación de un comercial en el cual se encontraba el ya famoso modelo Seiya Kou, el comercial era de unos lentes lanzados al mercado llamados "Black Diamond", esa marca era patrocinada por la agencia Moon Sun, famosa por sus modelos y sus comerciales y también por su poderoso dueño: Diamante Black.

- Seiya necesitamos la última toma

- Ok

Seiya Kou era un chico de 19 años que se inicio en la moda a los 17, cuando comenzó en esto su fama se fue a las nubes a pesar de no ser tan alto, las chicas morían por él y era parte de las entrevistas de varias revistas de moda y de jovencitas, al realizar la última toma el director dice:

- Creo que está bien

- Bueno me voy

- Si

Seiya se va del lugar pero a la espera había alguien que siempre iba a su encuentro en las filmaciones o fotos que realizaba, era Kakyuu:

- ¡Seiya!

- Kakyuu como siempre esperándome

- Sí, yo ya termine mis fotos

- ¡Debieron ser preciosas!, Oye Seiya, ¿qué harás ahora?

- Pues ahora más tarde hay una fiesta, deberías venir

- Otra fiesta, pero si ahora te la pasas en fiestas

Kakyuu y Seiya llevaban 2 años juntos, y se iban a casar, aun así había problemas en la relación, Seiya le dice:

- Tu sabes cómo es Sonia

- Sonia, Sonia, ¡siempre Sonia!

- Es que jode demasiado

- Seiya puedes venir un minuto- el director del comercial llama a Seiya

- Me llama el director, nos vemos más tarde

- Espera Seiya

Seiya se va dejando a Kakyuu con la mano alzada, Seiya últimamente ni caso le hace, cuando en ese momento aparece Yaten:

- Kakyuu

- Yaten hola

- ¿Por qué esa cara?

- Es que Seiya

- ¡Denuevo te salió con problemas!

- Quiere ir a una fiesta de Sonia y yo no quiero

- Sigue con sus andadas con Sonia

Kakyuu sabía que Seiya le ira en cierto punto infiel, pero no quería dejarlo, ella vio como la engañaba con Sonia y otras modelos, lo vio incluso en la cama con Sonia, pero lo dejo pasar, le molestaba que tuviera la desfachatez de seguir viéndola después de haberlo visto acostado con Sonia, pero según él no había nada entre ellos:

- Kakyuu hazle un párale a Seiya, seguirá siéndote infiel

- Es que sé que me ama a su manera

- Si, te dejo botada en tu lanzamiento de poleras por Sonia, la otra vez también fue por ella, y eso que no es la única

- ¡Mejor cállate Yaten!

- Kakyuu tu sabes que te amo, yo jamás te haría daño

- No quiero seguir escuchando

- Espera

Kakyuu se va de ahí, Yaten mira a Seiya, Yaten y Seiya eran hermanos, cuando eran niños fueron muy unidos y tenían planes de crear un grupo musical, pero las cosas no se dieron y comenzaron a alejarse, Seiya comenzó a ser modelo como su madre como hobby pero comenzó a brillar sin que nadie se lo esperara y Yaten se volvió el fotógrafo de la agencia por ser su hermano, Taiki el hermano mayor se dedicaba solo estudiar y no era parte del mundo del espectáculo, Yaten comenzó odiar a Seiya desde los 10 ya que siempre vio que era el favorito de su madre, siempre era Seiya y así en el colegio, como en la universidad, como con las mujeres, él estaba enamorado de Kakyuu desde que entro a trabajar en la agencia pero ella se enamoró de Seiya:

- Maldito como te odio, ya verás que no todo puede resultarte, modelo marginal

…

Seiya estaba preparándose para ir a la fiesta cuando de repente aparece una modelo llamada Graciela:

- Seiya- le toca el pecho- ¿no quieres que volvamos a estar juntos? ¡la pasábamos tan bien!

- Graciela, ahora no debo irme

- Kakyuu sabe que eres infiel

- En este mundo las cosas se manejan así

- Creo que no te has enamorado de verdad, ese es tu problema

- ¿Como sabes lo que puedo sentir y que no?

- Te lo puedo demostrar

Graciela comienza a besar a Seiya y él se deja llevar, desde que entro a la agencia las mujeres no le faltaban y Kakyuu era conocida como la modelo más engañada del año, incluso en las revistas hacían eco de eso, Seiya comienza a ser más apasionado con Graciela y la coloca arriba de una mesa siguiendo los besos, cuando alguien abre la puerta, Yaten miraba de reojo a Seiya, pero decide no interrumpir, solo le saca una foto, Seiya no tenía idea que Yaten y Taiki sabían de sus infidelidades, culpaba a las revistas solo de crear falsos comentarios:

- Espero que con esto ella entienda

…

Se encontraba Saburo Kou mirando por la gran ventana de la habitación que tenía destinada como su propia oficina, él era padre de Seiya Kou, a pesar de todo no tenían una relación fácil, el golpeaba a Seiya cuando era niño y este casi lo golpea para que parara el maltrato hacia él, porque le tenía rabia que fuera el preferido de su madre, Scarlet Kou, una ex modelo que fue muy famosa en los 80. Saburo era igual a Seiya, pero con más años, mientras que Scarlet era igual a su otro hijo, Yaten. La familia se componía de tres hijos y el matrimonio, pero aun así él estaba harto de estar casado, el solo mantenía el matrimonio por el que dirán y le servía estar casado con una mujer tan hermosa como Scarlet, el realmente amaba a otra mujer, la cual era ya su amante por más de dos años, ella era Serenity Blair, una gran empresaria de modas, era la competencia directa de Diamante, al igual que el ella estaba casada con otro y tenía una hija llamada Serena Tsukino, Saburo quería escapar de este matrimonio que no tenía por donde ser, reconocía que había amado a Scarlet alguna vez, pero ahora solo le provoca cansancio, ya que ella dejo el modelaje solo para ser esposa y madre, y no era una mujer pasional o desinhibida como Serenity, en sus pensamientos ocurre un llamado:

- Hola

- Mi amor, Saburo

- Oh te dije que no llamaras a esta hora, puede saber mi esposa y mis hijos

- No te preocupes, quería hablar contigo

- ¿de qué seria?

- Te cuento en persona, en el restaurant "Amore" te espero

- Muy bien

En ese momento toca la puerta Scarlet y el la hace pasar:

- ¿Qué pasa amor?

- Debo irme a buscar unos papeles para un negocio en el banco, ¿Dónde está Seiya?- Saburo usaba siempre a Seiya para cambiar el tema, ya que era la debilidad de Scarlet al ser su hijo favorito

- En sus grabaciones y fotos, mi ángel es todo un prodigio, lástima que Yaten no haya sacado sus habilidades, porque Taiki se salva por su inteligencia, pero Yaten no…

- No empecemos con lo mismo, deja de darle tanta tribuna a Seiya

- Pero si es perfecto, mi ángel no se compara a nadie, es igual a ti cuando joven

Scarlet acerca su mano a la mejilla de Saburo, de verdad era idéntico a Seiya, para Scarlet Seiya era Saburo cuando joven ya que salían desde que tenían 20 años, ella a pesar de todo sentía que Saburo no era el mismo desde hace años, y siempre sintió dolor que maltratara a Seiya cuando niño, en ese momento él dice algo sacando la mano de ella de su rostro:

- Si quieres la verdad, ¡odio a Seiya!

- ¡Queee!, no digas eso de mi ángel

- Si lo odio

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Lo que oyes, siempre lo comparas con los otros dos, como si fuera la gran cosa, con suerte ha logrado ser un modelo medianamente conocido, jamás lograra el imperio que yo he formado

- ¡Cállate, no quiero seguir…!

- Me voy

- Espera Saburo

Saburo sale de ahí, mientras Scarlet llora, ya eran recurrentes desde la infancia de Seiya que siempre lo despreciara y que a los otros dos los tuviera un poco considerados, pero era frio con los tres, esa frialdad se iba al extremo con Seiya, pero por lo menos Seiya no se volvería dejar golpear.

…..

Seiya después de haber tenido ese encuentro casual con esa modelo, decide ir a la fiesta, olvidando a Kakyuu, él no sabía que esta decidió ir escondida para saber en que andaba, cuando Seiya se sube a su auto y ella en su auto, ella ni se imaginaria que verían sus ojos.

Era una pool party y estaban modelos mujeres y hombres, Seiya saluda a uno llamado Neflyte:

- Hola Neflyte

- Hola, nunca faltas a las fiestas, ¿y tu novia engañada?

- No digas tonterías

- Todos sabemos que la engañas con cualquiera, no se para que dices que la amas

Seiya se queda callado, en el fondo sabía que amaba a Kakyuu, pero a veces creía que a lo mejor no era así, a lo mejor aún no se le presentaba una chica que pudiera amar en verdad:

- Deberías pensar en lo del casorio

- No dudo de eso, me casare

- Está bien, por allá están los tragos, yo me iré a buscar a mis presas

- Ok

Seiya se va a tomar unos tragos, cuando mira la panorámica del lugar, siempre era lo mismo, mujeres y hombres moviéndose al ritmo de la música y teniendo sexo o besos locos cada noche, el participaba en todas esas locuras y lo pasaba bien, pero ahora sentía, no sabía porque, hace dos semanas que se sentía vacío, mas encima su padre siempre lo ha odiado y eso lo hacía sufrir:

- Papa, ¿por qué me odiaras tanto?

En ese momento aparece Sonia:

- Seiya

- Hola

- Oye, ¿te gustaría tomar vodka conmigo?

- Ya lo he hecho

- Pero probémoslo denuevo

- Bueno

Seiya y Sonia se colocan a tomar vodka juntos, cuando lo lleva a bailar al ritmo de una canción electrónica de Tiesto "Nyana", Seiya se acerca a ella le toma la cintura y comienza a besarla, cuando se une otra modelo llamada Amara, ella toma a Seiya del hombro y él la mira para empezar a besarla también mientras Sonia bailaba

Kakyuu logra llegar al lugar, tal fue su sorpresa de ver a Seiya a toqueteos y besos apasionados con dos modelo, una no era cualquier modelo, era Sonia, su verdugo, estaban al ritmo de "Dancing In the Dark" de Dev:

Kakyuu sentía su cabeza dada vueltas:

**_"En la cintura, a través de mi cabello._**

**_Pienso en esto cuando me tocas ahí,_**

**_Cierro mis ojos, tú estás aquí_**

**_Todos los solos, bailando en la oscuridad"_**

Seiya bailaba a pegado a las dos, los tres improvisaban los movimientos, Sonia comienza a cantar:

**_"Dance-dance, dancing in the dark_**

**_Dancing in te dark"_**

Seiya vuelve a besarla cuando se da cuenta que estaba Kakyuu llorando atrás destrozada, Seiya suelta a Sonia, cuando Kakyuu se iba yendo:

- ¡Espera Kakyuu!

- No digas nada, ¡denuevo con ella!

- Déjame explicar…

- No me expliques nada, todos deben reírse de mí, ¡soy la burla!

- Yo te amo, ella es solo…

- ¡Sexo, pasar el rato, amigos con beneficios!

- Mmmm

- Tu realmente no me amas, creo que es mejor que me vaya

- Espera

Kakyuu se sube a su auto y acelera, mientras Seiya se queda parado, Sonia lo mira de lejos

…

Saburo se junta con Serenity para poder conversar, se dan un beso y ella dice:

- Amor, te tengo noticias

- Dime

- Creo que deberé irme por unos meses a Francia con el nefasto de mi marido y mi insulsa hija

- Ya veo

- Pero estaremos en contacto, ¿Cómo está todo en tu casa?

- Horrible, no soporto a esa mujer ni a mis hijos, menos a Seiya

A Serenity se le desfigura el rostro al escuchar ese nombre, ella secretamente amaba a Seiya, la primera vez que lo vio le encanto, debió ser el parecido con Saburo, ellos eran amantes ya por más de cuatro años, pero ella estaba encaprichada con su hijo, hacia malabares para conquistarlo, pero él ni caso le hacía, incluso Seiya sabía que era la amante de su padre, realmente los tres hijos lo sabían, pero Saburo ni enterado de eso, incluso ella tenía contacto con uno de ellos, Yaten, ya que se unían para conquistar el a Kakyuu y ella a Seiya, sin ningún resultado positivo:

- Deberíamos divorciarnos-dice Serenity

- No puedo, esta mi imagen- Saburo veía la imagen que proyectaba en su trabajo

- A mí se me está haciendo insostenible, creo que mi esposo sospecha que tengo un amante

- Las cosas se están complicando por lo que veo…

- Bueno espero algún día puedas dejar a tu estúpida esposa

- Juro que eso pasara pero no aun…

En ese momento Serenity lo mira con algo de desprecio, estaba aburrida que no quisiera formalizar la relación, aunque en el fondo estaba con Saburo por cierto consuelo por no poder estar con Seiya

…..

Kakyuu estaba completamente destruida de ver la traición de Seiya que decide no ir al departamento de este a dormir, ya que vivían juntos hace unos meses, ella pensaba que eso podría mejorar la relación pero se estaba dando cuenta que no, ¿valía la pena seguir con Seiya?, en ese momento le llega un mensaje de Yaten, desde siempre él quería una oportunidad con él, pero ella siempre estuvo enamorada de Seiya, por una extraña razón decide ir encontrarse con Yaten, tenía mucha rabia, lo llama y el acepta que se encuentren, ella va a su encuentro.

….

Yaten estaba esperando a Kakyuu en su departamento, estaba esperanzado que llegaría, cuando tocan el timbre, era ella llorando:

- ¿Qué paso?

- Seiya, Seiya me fue infiel denuevo

- Eso era un secreto a voces

- Lo sé, pero es que

- Para que veas que es un desgraciado

Yaten le muestra la fotografía que le saco en la tarde con esa modelo Graciela, Kakyuu vuelve a quedar en shock:

- Esta tarde lo vi con ella, le saque la foto para que de una vez te des cuenta que es un desgraciado

- Si ahora me volvió engañar con Sonia, los vi besarse

- Acepta que es un desgraciado

- Es difícil aceptarlo

Yaten comienza a limpiar las lágrimas de Kakyuu quien no daba más de dolor, Kakyuu lo abraza, cuando en ese momento de debilidad él la besa, Kakyuu no sabía bien porque pero no lo impide, Yaten estaba feliz en el fondo, en ese momento el beso se vuelve más intenso y Yaten estaba dispuesto a pasar la noche con Kakyuu cuando la lleva a su habitación, comienza a besarla con más pasión y tocarle los muslos y besarle el cuello y los labios mordiéndolos de desesperación, Kakyuu lo aceptaba por despecho:

- No sabes cuánto espere esto Kakyuu

Cuando Yaten no se esperaba lo que ocurriría:

- No, no puedo

- Pero Kakyuu

- ¡No Yaten!

- ¡él te engaña con toda la agencia!, lo se

- Es que lo amo

A Yaten se le desfigura el rostro de escuchar esas palabras, parece que de verdad estaba todo acabado:

- Entonces es mejor que te vayas…

- Pero Yaten

- ¡LARGATE!

Yaten empuja a Kakyuu por la puerta de salida de su departamento, quien sale disparaba de su departamento, los ojos y la expresión de Yaten cambian, cuando decide hacer una llamada que cambiaría todo:

- Serenity

- Yaten hola, ¿Cómo te fue?, esta creo que ya era la última chance

- Mal como siempre

- ¡Que complicada salió esa tipa!

- La otra vez me dije que si no era mía, mejor que estuviera muerta

- Si, lo recuerdo… ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- Pues, la matare

- ¿en serio?, me parece bien- Serenity toma un tono diabólico en su rostro por ella mejor que se muriera Kakyuu

- Pues escucha muy bien lo que vamos hacer…

….

Kakyuu estaba algo asustada con lo que pasó con Yaten y lo peor es que quería interponer una denuncia por acoso por una loca fan llamada Mina Aino, pero aún no se atrevía, cuando en ese momento va a la recepción de Diamante, ya que la había llamado a su despacho:

- Hola Kakyuu te estaba esperando, recuerda que si quieres seguir en esto debes ser mía

Kakyuu se queda inmóvil y Diamante la comienza a besar, cuando ella no estaba al tanto que Seiya los miraba por la puerta…

- Estoy esperándote mucho tiempo, cuando podremos

- No aun, primero que grabemos los comerciales

- Me parece bien

Kakyuu es besada por más intensidad por Diamante, que llega a tocarle sus pechos, Seiya no puede seguir viendo que se va de ahí:

- Muy pronto serás mía- le dice eso al oído

- Si, muy pronto

Kakyuu sale del despacho sin saber en lo que estaba metida, Diamante llama a Serenity:

- Hola

- ¿lo hiciste?

- Si, sabía que Seiya vendría a mi oficina justo lo cite y que no entraría, justo lo vi en la puerta

- Muy bien, entonces está todo listo

- Sí, todo saldrá a la perfección, Kakyuu ya se me hace innecesaria y también me canse de sus rechazos, que pase a mejor vida

- Claro ajajajja

Los tres estaban coludidos en un malvado plan contra Kakyuu

…..

Kakyuu se sentía sucia y quería ver si podía solucionar las cosas con Seiya y decide ir al departamento, ella estaba segura que lo amaba y ya no le importaba que le fuera infiel, sin esperar lo que pasaría:

- ¿Seiya?

Seiya aparece por detrás de la puerta casi como un mounstro y toma a Kakyuu por los codos y la coloca contra la pared:

- ¡Que te has creído, maldita zorra!

- Seiya, ¿qué pasa?

- ¡Te vi besándote con Diamante!

- ¡Queeee!

- ¡Lo vas negar!

- Espera yo te vi besándote con la otra

- ¡Cállate!

Seiya la suelta y Kakyuu cae al suelo, ella moría de dolor, ella mira el rostro de Seiya, era maléfico y sus ojos parecían de otra persona, de verdad estaba transformado:

- ¡Te voy a golpear como lo hacía mi padre conmigo!

- Espera no me hagas daño, no puedes ser tan cobarde, además no me acosté con él te lo juro, ¡el me obligo a hacerlo por mi carrera!

Kakyuu no sabe cómo, pero logra pararse cuando este la toma por la espalda:

- ¡De verdad me las pagaras, eres una ofrecida y toda una desgraciada!

Seiya la tira sobre la cama y Kakyuu estaba aterrada, cuando este la toma por las muñecas, ella estaba chillando de dolor:

- Escúchame, no grites, nada, porque no sabes con quien te metiste

- ¡Seiya por favor reacciona!- Kakyuu lloraba

- Me da asco escuchar tu voz

- Seiya

En ese momento Seiya logra ver el collar que usaba Kakyuu que él le regalo, había sido de su abuela materna, a quien quiso mucho, le colgaba la figura de una flor de Dalia, en ese momento Seiya logra reaccionar y suelta a Kakyuu:

- Seiya

- ¡Quiero que te vayas!

- Pero

- Nada esto se acabó, ¡no quiero ver tu horrible cara denuevo por acá!

Seiya la toma con fuerza y la tira al piso y le cierra la puerta, Kakyuu golpeaba la puerta por piedad, pero Seiya no reaccionaba, estaba desquiciado.

….

Seiya decide ir a un bar a emborracharse estaba en otro mundo, recordaba lo infeliz que era por su padre y sus hermanos que siempre lo envidiaron, cuando ya estaba muy borracho sale del lugar y se encuentra con un hombre grandote que lo superaba en peso y estatura, él tenía la cabeza cabizbaja:

- Hola carilindo, ¿qué te pasa?

- …..

- Eres un idiota, creo que te romperé la cara

- …

- Deja de….

El hombre le toca un hombro, Seiya toma la muñeca y le muestra su rostro, el tipo estaba aterrado por la expresión de odio que destellaban los ojos de Seiya, Seiya logra golpearlo en el estómago y hacerlo caer al suelo:

- Esto es para que nunca más tenga que verte, maldito

Seiya se va de ahí, mientras ese hombre seguía con esa expresión de terror

…

Ya era de otro día, Kakyuu con suerte podía caminar, era muy temprano en la agencia, cuando en ese momento recibe un mensaje de Yaten, ella decide ir porque debía aclarar las cosas con él, cuando en ese momento abre la puerta, Yaten la apuntaba con una pistola:

- ¡Por zorra!

Le dispara en el abdomen dos veces y en las dos piernas, Kakyuu algo alcanza a balbucear con la boca llena de sangre:

- ¿por qué?

- Porque ya no serias mía- Yaten se agacha la expresión en su rostro era de un psicótico- tú te lo perdiste inepta.

- Algún día las pagaras

- Eso lo veremos, nos veremos en el infierno

Kakyuu cierra sus ojos y muere al instante, Yaten mira el cadáver con frialdad cuando aparece Serenity:

- Muy bien

- Ella ya sobraba, veo que tienes compañía

- Si Diamante también quiso ayudar, el coordino la emboscada

- Persona que interfiera será eliminada

- Así es- dice Diamante

Luego de eso los tres brindan con copas de vino y las saborean felices de que sus planes hayan resultado.

Yaten actuó con ellos dos como cómplices y decidieron dejar el cadáver de Kakyuu en una bodega de la agencia, ya que se vería muy extraño sacar un bulto porque iban llegando personas al lugar, pero nunca se esperaron que Sonia que estaba grabando unas cosas con un equipo encontrarían el cadáver.

…..

Seiya se encontraba en su departamento con resaca cuando recibe un llamado, era Taiki, a pesar de todo se llevaba mejor con el que con Yaten:

- Hola, que pasa

- Seiya…

- Que pasa

- Kakyuu fue asesinada

A Seiya se le desfigura su rostro con lo que le dice Taiki y corta , Kakyuu estaba muerta, con eso comienza a llorar desesperado como un niño que buscaba consuelo, así es como se gestó esta historia de asesinatos, en el siguiente se sabrán los motivos concretos de Yaten para asesinar a Mina y al papa de Serena, como sus intentos de asesinato a Lita y Rei

Continuara…


	17. Respuesta

17. Respuesta

f. Hecho de responder

Amy y sus padres se encontraban en la Universidad Otomo, ella les había confesado que tuvo una relación con su profesor, Darién Chiba, al saberlo se indignaron y le dijeron de todo, luego de eso decidieron ir a la dirección y hablar con la directora, Kaolinite, esto no se quedaría así. La esperaban en la recepción ya que estaba ocupada con una estudiante y ahí los haría pasar a su oficina, cuando en ese momento ven que aparece Darién, este al ver a Amy con sus padres pone una expresión de terror, parece que se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba:

- ¿fuiste capaz de?...

Amy temblaba de terror, casi sudando, los padres de Amy no dicen nada, solo miran con frialdad, cuando dicen que pueden pasar, también dicen que pase Darién, él se sentía desfallecer:

- Siéntense- la directora era imponente y muy pálida, su mirada era directa y algo fría, los cuatro le hacen casi y se sientan

- Señorita, ¿ por qué este hombre está aquí?- el padre de Amy lo apunta con rabia y desprecio

- Es que se porque vienen, no se preocupe

Los cuatro colocan expresión de terror, Darién veía todo su mundo abajo y Amy se comienza a sentir muy mal, no podía creer que todo el amor que tuvo con Darién ya fuera parte del pasado:

- Sé que el profesor Darién Chiba se involucró con su hija, no solo eso, también supe que tuvo relaciones con otras alumnas, una de ellas vino con sus padres ayer, está embarazada, me imagino que la señorita Mizuno lo debe estar también

Amy quería escapar, se sentía engañada y sucia, otra chica estuvo con Darién y quedo embarazada:

- Supe que se involucró con cinco alumnas, y que una de ellas aborto, eso lo sé porque investigue todo en un instante con los investigadores de la universidad, el aborto fue consentido entre nuestro profesor Chiba y la alumna, no diré los nombre de las otras alumnas, pero con esto ya se determinó algo en nuestro cuerpo directivo.

- ¡no se puede decir todo eso, esas alumnas como Amy Mizuno mienten, no puede ser cierto!

El padre de Amy reacciona mal y lo toma del cuello con rabia y desprecio:

- ¡Maldito gusano!, eres un maldito depravado que le gustan las alumnas, y lo peor que dejaste a tres embarazadas y una de ellas es mi hija

- Señor Mizuno le pediré que se comporte- la directora pide la calma- sé que es difícil pero no se preocupe, se determinó que el profesor Chiba será expulsado por falta a la ética de no involucrarse con sus alumnas y lo peor que quedaron embarazadas, se decidió que no fuera parte de ninguna universidad de la región

Darién sentía su cuerpo débil, mientras Amy sentia que sudaba, su madre estaba preocupada:

- ¡No puede ser!- Darien comienza a gritar

- No sé, usted ya vera, no trabajara más con nosotros

Darién en un momento de rabia se acerca a Amy le toma los codos y le grita, ella abría los ojos de terror:

- ¡Maldita zorra, arruinaste mi vida

- Darién

- No debí dejar a Serena por ti, ella no se hubiera dejado embarazar como tú, y lo pasaba mucho mejor en la cama que contigo

- Deja a mi hija maldito gusano

El padre de Amy golpea a Darién por la espalda y le golpea la entrepierna, él no logra reaccionar, cuando se cae al suelo del dolor, Amy comienza a llorar, y en un momento inesperado se desmaya, los padres preocupados con la directora le buscan atención, el profesor Darién Chiba ya era historia en Otomo.

…

Se encontraba un hombre viendo unas enormes maletas en la puerta, se encontraba cabizbajo y sin vida, era Saburo Kou, su esposa Scarlet lo había echado de la casa al enterarse de sus infidelidades, ya todo estaba acabado, cuando Taiki estaba sentado en el living con sus manos entrelazadas apoyando su mentón, pensando en muchas cosas, su madre no tenía ninguna expresión quien estaba parada al lado del sofá donde estaba sentado Taiki, solo le caía una tímida lagrima de la mejilla, Taiki habla:

- Seiya está muriendo en el hospital, Yaten es el psicópata de la pistola y tu esposo te engañaba hace años con la noviecita de Seiya

Él tono fue frio y sin calcular los daños, él se enteró de todo a través de Haruka asi que estaba al tanto de la historia casi completa, realmente Taiki odiaba a su madre y a su padre, a pesar de todo quería algo a Seiya, aunque le tuviera algo de envidia, nunca fue al extremo de Yaten, su madre le toca el hombro:

- Sé que debes encontrarme la peor madre, y creo que lo soy, solo cree odios entre mis hijos, Yaten se volvió un asesino y mi ángel está herido

- Claro que fuiste la peor madre, que decir de mi padre, sino fuera por tu mama, nuestra abuela, no sé si hubieras podido aguantar este infierno, menos mal que ya me iré de esta casa, no sé por qué no lo hice antes, con mis trabajos en investigación a pesar de ser solo alumno de medicina, quieren financiarme y puedo sacar la carrera antes, pero prefiero irme ahora y no verte más, no creo que te importe, siempre para ti solo existía Seiya.

La mama de Seiya deja ver su rostro y ve a Taiki quien se para:

- Iré a ver a Seiya al hospital, no sé si tu iras por tu cuenta

- Claro que iré a ver a mi ángel- Scarlet se limpia las lágrimas, pero primero quiero hablar con tu padre

- Desde ahora podremos vernos solo para asuntos importantes, pero no quiero que ni tu ni ese señor se me acerquen

Taiki fue a ver a Seiya y pasa por el lado de su padre, los dos no se dirigen la palabra ni se miran, Taiki cierra la puerta, Scarlet se acerca de a poco a Saburo tomando una cierta distancia con él, el seguía de espalda:

- Somos los peores padres

- Si crees que me importa que Seiya se está muriendo no me importa

- No me interesa si te importa o no

- En parte siempre espere este día, creo que me iré al fin con la mujer que yo amo

- No estaría tan segura- Scarlet destila una sonrisa irónica

Saburo se vuelve agresivo y le toma los codos a Scarlet con violencia apretándola fuerte:

- ¿Qué insinúas?

- Que esa mujer que tanto amas es una maldita asesina y se coludió con Yaten para matar a todas esas personas

- ¿de qué hablas?

- Lo que oyes, Taiki logro saber todo a través de una detective llamada Haruka Tenou

- ¡mientes!

- ¡suéltame!

Scarlet se logra soltar del histerismo de Saburo:

- Ella es mucho mejor que tú, es toda una artista en las lides pasionales, tu solo eres una maldita obsesiva de tu hijo Seiya

- Puede ser que sea una aburrida, pero no una asesina, quiero que no te acerques a mis hijos ni a mi

- Seguro que me importa, nunca me han importado ninguno de ustedes, menos Seiya

- ¡vete!

- Me iré, pero serás tú la que se quedara sola, mientras yo tengo una belleza que me espera

- Eso lo veremos

Saburo cierra la puerta con las maletas, mientras Scarlet llora de desesperación al ver que su familia era un fiasco y que nada de lo que hacían creer era cierto, solo fingir y mentir, y que el hombre que alguna vez la amo solo sentía asco por ella, se miraba sus manos y su cabello, y sentía su cara llena de lágrimas, se sentía el ser más despreciable mientras lloraba sin parar

….

Serena se encontraba en el hospital, logro sacarse ese vestido y Haruka le paso una ropa que tenía a mano, una camisa con pantalones negros, no podía sentirse tranquila, Seiya había sido herido y se podía morir como todas las victimas del psicópata de la pistola, Haruka le ofrece un café, ella estaba sentada con su cara demacrada de tanto llorar y sus odangos desarmados:

- No quiero nada

- No has tomado ni comido nada desde hace horas

- No tengo hambre, solo quiero saber si Seiya se salvara

- Eso estamos esperando, ahora se sabría ya que supe que se acabó la operación

Serena se para y mira a Haruka con desesperación:

- Que pasara ahora, no podría vivir sin él, ¡es lo único que tengo!

- Te equivocas

- Eh

Estaba Setsuna Meio al frente de ella con un jovencito rubio, Serena se acerca a ella y la abraza, ella le da cariño sin ninguna culpa:

- Setsuna

- Dime tía

- Esto es…

- Debes creer que vengo hacer esto por tu fortuna, pero decidí renunciar a ella, no quiero que me des nada

- Yo quiero que usted la tenga

- No te preocupes, este niño es Sammy, es mi hijo

- Hola- Sammy la saluda tímido

- Hola Sammy

- Eres más linda de lo que creí- Sammy la adula tímidamente

- Muchas gracias- Serena le toca la cabeza y se sonroja

- Desde esa vez que te vi en el funeral, estas cambiada, se ve que estas más madura y más mujer, a lo mejor ese jovencito no es tan malo después de todo

- Claro que no, el vino a salvarme de todo lo mal que la pase, a pesar que él tenía el caos en su propia vida

- Los dos vinieron a salvarse, el a ti y tu a él, sé que se salvara, luego hablamos de lo de nosotros, pero te reafirmo que no quiero nada, solo quiero a mi familia y ya se todo lo que paso con Seiya y su hermano, lo siento mucho

Setsuna le toma las manos y la mira con ternura, era un sentimiento que nunca había sentido tan cercano, su madre nunca le había dado cariño y su padre solo fue cuando niña, sentía algo de calidez y ahora tenía una tía y un primo con quien contar, más Seiya, cuando aparece el doctor:

- ¿familiares de Seiya Kou?

- Yo- aparece Taiki de la nada

- Esta delicado, estas horas serán cruciales

- Que dice

- Las próximas 24 horas, si no responde, podemos esperar lo peor

Serena estaba a punto del desmayo cuando Taiki logra ayudarla, el habla:

- ¿morirá?

- Deben ser pacientes, pero no pierdan las esperanzas, me sorprendí que es un muchacho muy fuerte y joven, no cualquiera aguanta una operación así, esperemos las siguientes horas

- ¿puedo verlo?- Serena necesitaba ver a Seiya

- Si desea, pueden ser sus últimos minutos- el doctor le toca el hombro, Serena tenía los ojos cristalizados

- Puedes ir Serena- Taiki habla dándole ánimos

- Muchas gracias

Serena entra y casi le da un ataque al ver a Seiya lleno de tubos y cosas raras, pero podía ver sus lindos ojos cerrados y sus largas pestañas, siempre sentía paz al ver sus ojos cerrados, pero ahora se le hacía escalofriante por todo lo que conllevaba, no quería que se quedaran cerrados, Serena se acerca y comienza acariciarle el pelo:

- Mi amor, estoy contigo, no te puedes morir, te amo con toda mi alma, y me siento culpable porque por salvarme estas aquí- Serena le toma la mano- Seiya sé que estarás bien, podremos estar juntos, sé que podremos viajar, incluso…incluso tener hijos, yo nunca había deseado tener hijos con nadie, pero contigo sería feliz

Serena le da un beso en la frente, mientras Seiya seguía sin reaccionar, esperaba que sus palabras provocaran un milagro

….

Haruka iba al cuartel de policía junto a Serena, Taiki no quería ver a Yaten, Haruka estaba algo nerviosa ya que Serena le insistió que debía hablar con Yaten, debía enfrentar al asesino de su padre, Haruka no quería eso, pero Serena, estaba dispuesta a escucharlo, no tenía miedo, Haruka convence a la policía, a lo mejor como era una chica millonaria no hicieron mucho problema, pero estarían con cristales para poder ver qué pasaba en la sala y si él se ensañaba con Serena, ya que quería verlo de frente.

Diamante estaba preso en una cárcel esperando la determinación que tomaría la justica, mientras Yaten estaba en esa sala, los policías que lo observaban veían a un jovencito bello sin expresión fácil ni ningún movimiento, sus ojos verde agua solo mostraban enfado y rabia, llevaba ahí 40 minutos, con la misma expresión, ya habían tomado su declaración y la de Diamante sabían que Serenity era parte del grupo, pero no la encontraban aun, así que se estaba realizando un labor policial para dar con ella, creían que ya se había enterado por las noticias, ya que ya se difundió lo que se supo del caso en los noticiarios debido al nivel de preocupación que se estaba dando en la ciudad, eso sí Serena aun no sabía, cuando ella llega al cuartel junto a Haruka y ella le dice:

- Debes saber algo antes de hablar con el

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Tu madre era su cómplice

- ¡Queeeee!

- Si el ya confeso con Diamante

- No puedo creerlo

- Espero seas fuerte, nosotros ya sabemos todo, pero tu decidiste saberlo por ti misma, te digo eso para que te prepares para lo que vendrá, sabrás cosas muy fuertes…

- Está bien…

Haruka abre la puerta, Yaten seguía en la misma posición, no hubo cambio corporal al ver a Serena acercándose, ella aún estaba en shock en saber que su madre era una delincuente, y que estaba involucrada en tratos con Yaten y Diamante, Serena se sienta y lo mira a los ojos, ella no sentía miedo, solo odio y desprecio, veía al asesino de su padre y el posible asesino de Mina, el que casi mata a Lita y Rei, y tenía a Seiya a punto de morir en el hospital, cuando el habla:

- Siento el mismo sentimiento tuyo al verme, también te odio y te desprecio

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque todo lo que venga de Seiya me da repulsión

Serena abre sus ojos como platos y esta impactada del nivel de maldad de Yaten:

- Pero a Kakyuu la amaste alguna vez, no puedes decir eso

- Ella se lo perdió, por preferir a ese que a mí, yo hubiera dado mi vida por ella…

- Igual la mataste

- No sabes nada, él la engañaba con toda la agencia, yo estuve a punto de acostarme con ella, pero le bajo la moralidad, mis sentimientos de odio hacia Seiya pudieron más y al darme cuenta que ya estaba perdiendo el tiempo la mate, ya debes saber que tu madrecita también es parte de todo esto

- Si…-Serena lo dice casi sin fuerzas, para ella a pesar que su madre la odiaba, era chocante

- Si nos unimos para conquistar yo a Kakyuu y ella a Seiya, pero no hubo caso, ella se conformaba con ser amante de mi padre, la réplica de Seiya, igual de estúpido, eso si él siempre lo ha odiado, tenemos algo en común

- ¿ por qué mataste a mi padre?-Serena sentía nauseas

- Pues porque se enteró que mate a Kakyuu, llego a unos archivos donde yo escribía todo lo que sentía, y ahí expresaba mi odio y amor por ella, y mi asesinato, llego a ellos no sé de qué forma, me iba a denunciar, pero Serenity logro enterarse y lo mate para que no molestara, además ella quería el dinero de él, estábamos de acuerdo, Diamante sabia de nuestros planes, nunca se involucró mucho

- Eres un cerdo

- Lo sé, no me hieren tus palabras- Yaten coloca una sonrisa cínica y sus ojos muestran un brillo malévolo- además también mate a tu insulsa amiga

Serena no podía dirigir las fuertes declaraciones del platinado, de verdad era un psicópata y su crueldad llegaba a niveles altos:

- ¡Ella era una alma inocente, al igual que mi padre!

- No te creas, al final te odiaba, me lo dijo mientras tenia sexo con ella

- ¿te acostaste con Mina?

- Si, la disfrute, no era tan mala, pero no se comparaba a otras mujeres con las cuales había estado…

- Que se acercaban a ti por Seiya- Serena hiere en cierto punto a Yaten

- Como sea, me dijo que te odiaba, pero al conocerme se olvidó de Seiya, de verdad era una zorra, se notaba que cualquiera podía acostarse con ella, me confeso también, bueno creo que sabes, que acosaba a Kakyuu por su disque amor a Seiya, quería ser como ella, pero cometió un error

- ¿Cuál error? ¡crees que decides como deben morir las personas!

- El error fue que al verme con otra en mi oficina, llego a ver mi pistola, con la cual asesinaba y vio unos mensajes en mi notebook con Serenity, y vio unas fotos que tenia de Kakyuu personales, se enteró de todo, destruyo mi departamento, Serenity me dice que fuera al departamento porque debíamos hablar de algo urgente, cuando llegue vi todo dado vueltas, pero supe quien fue porque dejo su diadema en mi departamento, a lo mejor se le cayó, luego de eso sabía que estaría en su casa, le tire un disparo al techo, no le dispare porque pensé en hacerlo creer suicidio, la agarre y como estaba débil le puse cloroformo en la boca, y ella desfalleció, cuando la colgué para ahórcala y me encargue que estuviera bien muerta y me fui….

Serena estaba paralizada, no sabía ni entendía como Seiya era hermano de ese mounstro, se veía tan delicado e inocente, pero escondía una maldad siniestra:

- Por eso se creyó que era suicidio…

- Así es, Lita Kino se salvó, ella se enteró de cosas mías pero a medias, la muy ridícula me fue a encarar porque estaba preocupada por ti, ni idea que te ve de especial, pero nunca supo que era un asesino, solo supo algunas cosas, por ser peligrosa decidí atropellarla pero se salvó, sé que esta con un ultra resguardo policial y Rei fue por lo mismo, estaban siendo peligrosas…

- De verdad eres siniestro

- Y aunque este encerrado aquí, escúchame bien- Yaten la toma con fuerza de los codos y Serena está ves si sentía miedo, los ojos de Yaten eran más aterradores que los de Seiya cuando estaba enojado o con rabia- ¡JAMAS SERAN FELICES, ME ENCARGARE DE DESTRUIRLOS A LOS DOS!

- ¡ERES UN ENFERMO!

- ¡TE MATARE AQUÍ MISMO PARA QUE EL OTRO SUFRA!, ESPERO SE MUERA TAMBIÉN, LOS LLEVARE A LOS DOS AL INFIERNO

Yaten comienza ahorcar a Serena sus ojos chispeaban rabia, para suerte de ella, entran los policías que lo paralizan sobre la mesa él estaba histérico:

- ¡te juro que te pudrirás con el ángel, como le dice mi mama, ese no tiene nada de ángel, esta Serenity aun afuera, no canten victoria, espero los dos se mueran!

Serena era socorrida por Haruka quien la abrazaba, Yaten gritaba mientras era sacado de la sala:

- ¡TE ODIO SEIYA KOU!

Repetía como loco, Haruka estaba acostumbrada a ver a locos psicópatas pero aun así la descoloco el tipo, Serena lloraba en su pecho:

- Te dije que…

- No importa quería escucharlo de él…igual tengo miedo que nos haga daño a mí y Seiya

- No pasara, nos encargaremos de protegerlos, Seiya tiene policías de alto rendimiento y yo te protegeré también, por lo que veo se iban deshaciendo de la gente que los estorba, espero que tu madre no haga nada…aunque ella no mataba

- Gracias Haruka, espero que no tampoco…

Serena lloraba estaba aún sin consuelo

…

Serenity y Saburo habían pasado una de sus muchas veladas de sexo y pasión, ella fumaba un cigarro, estaba asustada de que fuera descubierta, y por lo mismo debía deshacerse de los estorbos, y él ya lo era:

- ¿Qué pasa amor? Estas algo extraña

- ¿Cómo esta Seiya?

- ¿te importa?

- Si-Serenity estaba preocupada por Seiya

- No lo sé, que nos importa, sigamos disfrutando

Saburo comienza a besar su barbilla y tocar uno de sus pechos con pasión, cuando ella dice:

- Estoy enamorada de tu hijo

- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

- Así es

- ¿pero qué? ¿Cómo?

Serenity toma un babydoll que tenía debajo de la cama se lo coloca, Saburo aún no entendía nada:

- Si lo amo desde que lo vi en esto del modelaje, lo he intentado conquistar desde hace años, pero la estúpida de mi hija me gano, incluso me coludí con tu hijo Yaten para el conquistar a Kakyuu y yo a él, si me quede contigo es por consuelo, es por parecerte a el

- ¿Entonces es desde que estamos juntos?

- Si, unos años después de comenzar nuestra relación

Saburo se levanta de la cama y se coloca unos pantalones, y la mira desde el otro extremo de la cama, su hijo Seiya le volvía a ganar con el cariño de una mujer, como lo hizo con Scarlet, pero esta vez no sentía odio por él, sino que dolor y pena en darse cuenta que perdió a toda una familia por una mujer enferma y malvada:

- Tus hijitos siempre supieron de nuestra relación, yo creo que no le decían a tu idiota esposa para no dar problemas, porque sé que Yaten y Taiki no la quieren, solo Seiya, a ti no te quiere ninguno de los tres

- ¿te lo dijo Yaten?

- ¿Ahora te importa la opinión de uno de tus hijos?

- …..

- Eres un estúpido, por eso es mejor Seiya en todo sentido, es más hombre debe ser magnifico en todo sentido, ¡que bombón mas irresistible!, mejor que tú, cuando veía sus fotos y comerciales siempre fantaseaba con él.

- No digas eso, ¡te amo Serenity!

- Yo no, yo amo a Seiya y tarde o temprano cederá a estar conmigo, y para que sepas yo estuve coludida en los asesinatos de Kakyuu, mi difunto esposo y Mina aino no se suicidó, la mato Yaten, casi mata a Rei Hino y Lita Kino por bocanas

- Scarlet tenía razón entonces

- Si idiota, pero puedes hacerles compañía ahora a Mina, Kakyuu y mi amado esposo

- ¿A qué te refieres?

Serenity sacó una pistola y dispara directo en el abdomen de Saburo, él logra decir algo:

- Perdóname Seiya, toda mi familia

Se muere al instante, mientras Serenity se ríe:

- ¡Seiya serás mío!, ahora debo esperar un tiempo, porque ahora se viene mi próxima víctima: Serena Tsukino

Se ríe de manera desquiciada sobre la cama junto a la pistola

Continuara…


	18. Caos

_18. Caos_

f. Estado de confusión y desorden

_"Yaten, Yaten, ven para acá"_

_Un pequeño Seiya llama a Yaten, debía tener unos 8 años, él le quería mostrar algo, Yaten corría para verlo:_

- _¿Qué quieres mostrarme Seiya?_

- _Mira_

_Seiya le muestra un trébol de cuatro hojas que había crecido en el jardín de la mansión donde vivían_

- _Qué bonito- decía Yaten_

- _Lo voy a cortar para guardarlo en señal de nuestra hermandad_

- _En serio_

- _Si, aunque lo más seguro se seque o algo_

- _Si esas cosas no duran_

- _Pero puede que algo quede en unos años mas_

- _Sí, estoy muy feliz de tenerme como hermano_

_Seiya abraza a Yaten con ternura, los dos eran muy unidos y pensaban serlo siempre, cuando Yaten comienza a contar señalando su mano como una pistola:_

- _Mira Seiya 1,2,3,45,6,7,8,9,10 pum_

- _Tus juegos jajaja_

- _Recuerda que cuando crezcamos tendremos nuestro grupo de música_

- _Si y seremos famosos, ¿Qué te parece Three Lights?_

- _Si me parece bien, Taiki estará obligado a acompañarnos_

_Se ríen, cuando en eso aparece Scarlet, la madre de ambos:_

- _Mi ángel, ven que te tengo un regalo- ella llama solo a Seiya a Yaten ni lo mira_

- _Espera mama_

- _No ahora…_

_Scarlet se lleva a Seiya de ahí, mientras Yaten mira con tristeza, Seiya mira su rostro al irse de ahí, cuando ve que el rostro de Yaten torna a un tono despectivo, se asusta…_

Seiya comienza abrir sus ojos, puede verse con unas sondas y alrededor de él, y una máquina que suena como algo molesto, el pito era insoportable y repetitivo, había soñado con un episodio de su infancia con Yaten, estaba ya seguro que Yaten lo odiaba, en parte eso lo hacía sufrir, luego de unos minutos entra una enfermera que ve que Seiya había despertado, se trataba de un milagro, Serena corre a verlo:

- ¡Seiya!

- Mi Bombón

- Estoy feliz que ya hayas despertado- Serena le toca el cabello con ternura y Seiya la mira con melancolía

- Está preso verdad

Serena se queda en silencio y recuerda las palabras nefastas de Yaten y todo el odio que destilaban sus palabras contra Seiya

- Ehhh si- Serena estaba algo complicada de hablar del tema para no afectar a Seiya

- Nunca pensé que fuera el psicópata, bueno él siempre me odio- Seiya tenía una sonrisa de resignación en su rostro

- No te preocupes por el- Serena le toca el rostro- él ya fue

- No sé, tengo miedo que te haga daño

- No puede ya está preso

- No lo sé, me siento un fiasco…

- ¡Me protegiste!, a lo mejor yo no hubiera aguantado la operación

- Espero tener vida para seguir protegiéndote, ay- Seiya tiene un pequeño dolor

- Seiya quédate tranquilo, ahora debes tener fuerzas y recuperarte, tenemos policías a nuestra disposición

- Espero no pase nada

- Además se supo que alguien más estaba involucrado

- Puedo imaginarme quien es…Serenity

- ¿Cómo…?

- Es obvio está enferma de obsesionada conmigo, así que me lo esperaba

- Ahora la están buscando, a pesar de todo la quiero, y estoy triste que haya llegado a este nivel…

- Lo sé, estamos sufriendo lo mismo, el desamor de nuestros padres…

- Yaten me conto ayer…

- ¡estuviste con Yaten!- Seiya se altera

- Por favor tranquilízate, si pero no pasó nada- Serena no quería preocupar más a Seiya- me comento que tu padre tampoco te quería…no sé porque te hablo todo esto ahora soy…

- No te preocupes- Seiya toma su mano- él siempre me odio por tener la atención de mi madre y siempre mis hermanos pasaron desapercibidos para todos, no sé porque llamaba la atención de la gente

- Porque tienes una forma de ser especial, y eres…

- El más atractivo, ay- Seiya seguía sintiendo dolor- pero ahora tratare de pensar en nada malo

- Si para que te recuperes

- Solo hay una forma de sentirme mejor

- ¿Cuál?

- Dame un beso

Serena se acerca para besar a Seiya, quien pedía más a pesar de estar casi sin moverse, cuando el comienza a quejarse:

- Cuando me recupere nos pondremos al día

- Deja de pensar en eso en algún minuto

- No puedo, deseo estar contigo siempre, además…

- ¿Si?

Seiya la mira a los ojos, Serena se coloca nerviosa, su mirada era demasiado observadora y era como que la analizaba:

- Nada

- Eh

- Te quería pedir bombón que si podrías dejarme solo un momento

- Está bien, Taiki ha estado preocupado por ti…

- Nos veremos después

Serena sale del lugar, mientras ve que Seiya miraba la ventana que tenía en su cuarto, en eso va entrando la enfermera para verlo y revisarlo, Serena cierra la puerta viendo la imagen de Seiya

…..

Amy estaba despertando del trance que tuvo con Darién, ya estaba en su casa, cuando ve a alguien que no se esperaba a su lado:

- Hola Amy

- ¿Lita? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a verte…

- Pero si nosotras ya no somos amigas…

- Lo se…después de lo que paso esa vez

- No sabía que tuvieras ese tipo de gustos, fue algo chocante

- Pues ya estoy comenzando aceptar que no me gustan los hombres

- Lita yo…

- Cuando Rei quiso experimentar conmigo pensé en todo lo que me pasaba, y me di cuenta que de verdad me gustaba…pero para ella solo fue un juego y me di cuenta, pero contigo creí que seria distinto…

- Lo siento….

- No te preocupes, estoy viéndome con alguien ahora así que no me preocupa

- ¿es guapa?

- Si es hermosa, se llama Haruka, es policía, veía el caso del psicópata, ya se supo todo

- Ohhh, yo estaba ignorante de eso, pero quien era

- Era ese tipo platinado, Yaten, el hermano de Seiya Kou

- ¡queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!, se veía inocente con su carita perfecta

- Pues sí, el intento matarme, yo sospechaba de los tres, pero quién diría que sería solo uno, además estaba involucrado Diamante, el que rige la agencia "Moon-Sun" y…

- ¿y quién más?

- La madre de Serena

- ¡no puedo creerlo!, ella debe estar destruida

- Si la están buscando aun, no aparece, se escondió muy bien, Yaten y Diamante ya están presos

- …..

Lita le cuenta toda la historia a Amy quien no podía creerlo, estaba aún en shock:

- Lamento contarte cuando recién estas despertando

- No te preocupes

- Además ya supe todo lo que paso contigo ¿tendrás ese hijo?

- Si, aunque este sola, Darién se desentendió y no quiero rogarle, si me desprecia, me dijo que Serena era mejor que yo y-Amy comienza a llorar

- El no vale la pena, la chica que aviso ayer parece que también abortara como la otra, pero si deseas puedes tenerlo

- Lo tendré, tendré a mi hijo o hija

- Supe que el profesor se fue

- ¿ a dónde?- Amy estaba en shock, podía ver la magnitud de las actitudes de Darién y su disentimiento de todo lo que pasaba

- No se sabe, solo que se fue del país, supe que no pensaba volver

- …..

- Lo lamento

- No sabes cuánto he sufrido con todo esto, pero mi hijo no tiene la culpa- Amy se toca el vientre- trato de ver el lado positivo

- Pues claro que lo hay, yo estaré contigo- Lita le toca el hombro

- Gracias

Amy y Lita se abrazan, por lo menos sentía el consuelo de que tenía gente que si la quería

…

**2 MESES DESPUÉS **

Paso el tiempo, Yaten y Diamante fueron procesados por el caso del psicópata de la pistola, siendo llevados a una cárcel especial de Otomo, Yaten pagaba cadena perpetua, mientras Diamante pagaba unos 20 años por ser cómplice y por fraudes en su agencia, de hecho iba ser cerrada y no iba a funcionar más, había sido clausurada y los modelos debieron irse de ahí buscando otros rumbos, Serenity aún no aparecía, se sospechaba que había huido del país, pero estaban todos los aeropuertos al tanto y nada sospechoso, seguían la búsqueda…

También el asesinato de Saburo Kou despertó las alarmas al encontrar el cadáver se sospechó que fue Serenity, los Kou se tomaron la noticia de manera sorpresiva, esperaron a que Seiya se recuperara más para decirle y se descoloco y lloro mucho, mientras Taiki se encargó del funeral, al que no fue nadie, solo él y Scarlet, Seiya estaba muy delicado para ir, luego de un tiempo Seiya volvió al departamento guardando reposo, Serena, Scarlet y Hotaru lo asistían mientras Taiki se encargaba de llevarle algunas cosas que necesitara.

….

Yaten se encontraba sentado en una sala especial, tenía visitas, a pesar de que era peligroso, esa cárcel tenía la especialidad de que hubiera visitas cada cierto tiempo con el resguardo policial que eso conllevaba, además no estaba presentando problemas de conducta, la sala estaba con policías y en eso entra la visita, era Hotaru y Taiki, Yaten siente algo de pena de ver a Hotaru, a pesar de todo le interesaba de verdad:

- Me dijeron que tenía visitas y me trajeron a este lugar

- No hables como si no estuviera pasando nada- Taiki hablaba de manera seria

- ¿me vinieron a contar que al fin se murió ese infeliz?

- Para tu desgracia Seiya está mejor- Hotaru habla- yo con Serena lo estamos cuidando, ya está en casa

- Ese siempre se salva

- Su madre también ha ido a verlo…

- Yo estoy pensando en la posibilidad de perdonar a mi madre

- Bien por ti, espero sean todos felices

- No es necesario las ironías, se supiste mataron a nuestro padre

- …no me importa, yo no quiero a nadie…

- Yo pensaba que podríamos- Hotaru lloraba mientras Taiki la consolaba- yo tenía interés en ti Yaten, no por ser hermano de Seiya, siempre me gustaste pero siempre note tu interés en Kakyuu, cuando me notaste me sentí feliz, jamás pensé que la habrías matado, ahora siento muchas cosas, estoy demasiado afectada.

Yaten solo la miraba, a pesar de todo sentía algo de cariño por esa muchachita pálida y de ojos violetas, realmente le había gustado besarla y ojala haber llegado a otro nivel, pero ya era imposible:

- No diré nada- Yaten no quería flaquear

- Esta será la última vez que nos veamos- dice Taiki mientras Hotaru no paraba de llorar- espero puedas vivir con la culpa

- Digan lo que quieran, prefiero esto que ver sus caras, soy feliz de no ver a Seiya nunca mas

- Nos vemos

Hotaru y Taiki se paran, mientras Hotaru le pasa algo:

- Toma esto, creo que no te lo mereces pero creo que lo debes tener tu

Hotaru le pasa una cámara de fotos, esta había sido de Yaten cuando empezó en la fotografía:

- ¿Cómo la obtuviste?

- La vi tirada y decidí dejármela, te veía siempre usándola cuando empezaste a sacar fotos, yo siempre te admire, no todo era Seiya, lo que pasa es que tu obsesión te cegó, mucha gente me decía que eras increíble, no mirabas mas allá, que triste ver en que ha terminado, yo no quiero nada tuyo, te la puedes quedar.

- …

- Adiós para siempre, Yaten Kou

Hotaru y Taiki salen de ahí, mientras Yaten mira la cámara de fotos, y como nunca antes, llora, no lloraba desde niño, se sentía desgarrado, sus sueños se quedaron estancados, pero no podía dejar de odiar, era imposible, lloraba sin consuelo mientras los guardias lo miraban sin decir nada.

….

Seiya estaba junto a Serena, él ya estaba mejor de las heridas cuando la besaba con muchas fuerzas

- Seiya aun estas algo delicado

- Déjame, ya estoy mejor

Seiya la besaba y comienza a desabotonarle la camisa que estaba usando y darle besos en la barbilla y en sus pechos, cuando ella le acariciaba el pelo y comienza a besar su pecho desnudo, era perfecto, cuando la llaman:

- ¡no otra vez!

- Debe ser importante

- Hotaru debe estar por llegar, así que a lo mejor era mejor así

Serena se abrocha la camisa y atiende el celular:

- Hola

- Hola maldita zorra

Serena queda en shock al escuchar quien era atrás del teléfono, ¡ERA SU MADRE!:

- Tu

- No demuestres nada de que soy yo

- ¿Quién es bombón?- Seiya grita y Serenity logra escuchar

- Nadie, iré afuera un momento para tomar aire

- Okey- Seiya era ingenuo de lo que estaba pasando

Serena sale al balcón cuando habla Serenity:

- Mi amado Seiya, pude escuchar su sexy voz, ya debe estar mejor

- ¿Qué deseas?

- Sé que hay policías cuidándolos, pero yo soy muy inteligente y estoy usando alta tecnología para que no intercepten mi llamada, quiero que me escuches con atención inepta

- Te escucho

- Quiero que nos encontremos en la agencia Moon Sun, debes ir sola, si me entero que vas con alguien pagaras las consecuencias, puedo matar a tu tía y a tu primito

- Ahhh no te atrevas, esa agencia está cerrada

- Hay una entrada por un costado izquierdo, debes estar aquí en 10 minutos, no menos, sino ya veras

- ….

- Adiós

En ese momento llega Hotaru, Serena le dice que se encargue de Seiya y se va de ahí:

- Hotaru, ¿A dónde fue bombón?

- No lo sé, estaba como apurada

- …

- Ahora te hare la sopa que te gusta tanto

- ¿Cómo está el?

- Eso no importa, ahora te cocino

- Está bien- Seiya destila una tímida sonrisa

….

Serena llega a la agencia y encuentra el lugar que decía Serenity que podía entrar, la agencia estaba toda tétrica y totalmente abandonada a pesar que habían pasado dos meses, recibe una llamada:

- Debes subir al tercer piso

Serena sube al tercer piso por las escaleras, cuando llega ve algo aterrador, el cadáver de Sonia frente a sus ojos con un disparo en la cien, tenía los ojos saltones y la boca abierta:

- ¿Qué paso aquí?

- Al fin llegas

- Ahhhh

Serenity aparece en escena con una pistola:

- ¿estabas con ella?

- La encontré afuera de su casa y la dormí con cloroformo, Yaten me enseño sus técnicas, me la traje para acá, le dije sus verdades y ¡cabum!

- Eres…

- La mate porque es una amenaza Seiya podía volver a sus brazos y ella logro disfrutarlo, lo que yo no he podido, él debe ser mío, por eso debo matar a la amenaza mayor, la que debe verdad presenta un mayor peligro para que pueda estar con el

- Ahhhh

- Esa eres tu- Serenity le apunta con la pistola y lanza un disparo certero

…

Seiya toma la sopa y Hotaru le dice:

- Seiya, estas mucho mejor me has impresionado

- Estoy desesperado, no sabes cómo quiero poder estar denuevo con mi bombón

- Siempre pensando en esas cosas jajaja

- A todo esto se ha demorado

- Mmmm

- La llamare al celular

Seiya la llama como ocho veces, sin recibir respuesta, cuando en ese momento le contestan:

- Amor mío, estoy acabando con la molestia, para que seamos felices

- Que, maldita, donde esta Serena

Se escucha un corte, Seiya decide pararse sin chistar, aprovechando que Hotaru estaba en el baño, cuando ella sale de ahí:

- ¿Seiya?

….

Serena logra esquivar el disparo, no sabía cómo, cuando Serenity se desquicia, y tiraba disparos, Serena corre y corre, llegando a la azotea, ella la vuelve apuntar:

- Tienes buenos reflejos, estúpida

- ¿Por qué tanto odio?

- Porque nunca quise a tu padre, y ser madre, me quistaste al único hombre que he amado

- Tu no lo amas, estas obsesionada

- ¡cállate! Ahora si…

- ¡detente!

- ¡Seiya!- Serena grita

- Mi amado Seiya- Serenity se quiere acercar, cuando él va hacia Serena como escudo

- Déjala tranquila

- No entiendo, ¿Qué tiene ella?

- Ya te lo dije es una persona valiosa y tu un asco, jamás hubiera estado con la amante de mi padre y una persona que siempre vio por sobre el hombro a los demás

- Yo poseo belleza, clase e inteligencia, mientras ella…

- No hables

- Ahora si

Serenity apunta a la cabeza de Serena en cierta distancia, tira del gatillo, cuando Seiya se coloca de espalda abrazándola, el disparo le llega al hombro:

- ¡Seiya no denuevo!

- No es nada…

- No puedo creerlo…

- Déjate de joder Serenity, déjanos en paz

- ¡ENTONCES SINO ERES MIO NO SERAS DE NADIE, TE MATARE A TI Y ESA DESGRACIADA!

Serenity no logra hacer nada ya que le disparan a la pistola y este vuela por los aires, era Haruka con otros policías:

- ¡Estas arrestada!

Arrestan a Serenity:

- ¿Cómo supieron que estábamos aquí?- Serena abrazaba a Seiya

- Hotaru se preocupó y nos llamó, luego de eso supimos que una persona vio a Sonia con ella, y que veían hacia acá… ¿Seiya estas bien?

- Si esto no es nada, solo es el hombro

- Seiya me protegiste denuevo

Serena lo besa con cuidado y él la mira con ternura:

- No soportaría mi vida sin ti…

En ese momento van bajando de ahí, Seiya era llevado por Haruka con cuidado:

- Te llevaremos al hospital

Serenity estaba como loca:

- Seiya, Seiya mi amor, te amo

- Saquen a esa bruja de mi vista

En ese momento Serenity logra zafarse de los policías no se sabía como cuando se acerca a Serena, Seiya iba hacer algo cuando se sorprende de lo que ocurre:

- Mi pequeña, mi pequeña Serena, ¿Qué quieres usar el vestido azul o el rosado?

- Ehhh

- Déjame consentirte, eres mi pequeña Serena

- ¿Qué le pasa?- pregunta Seiya

- Debió perder el norte, a veces esos estados de locura se crean por momentos de shock o estrés o son…para siempre

- Mi pequeña, dime que deseas

- Mama- Serena llora

Los policías la toman y la llevan en la patrulla, Serenity perdió el poco de juicio que le quedaba.

…..

Seiya es curado por los doctores, cuando Serena lo va a ver:

- Seiya

- Ya estoy mejor

- Recién saliste de lo otro y ahora- Seiya le tapa la boca con el índice

- No digas nada solo bésame

Serena y Seiya se besan, Seiya se quejaba un poco, pero quería sentirla logra tocar su cintura y aprisionarla un poco y rosar su pecho derecho:

- Estos dos meses han sido horribles, ahora con el hombro…quiero tenerte denuevo

- Seiya

Seiya le besa el cuello, cuando dice algo que Serena no se esperaba al oído:

- Y si tenemos un hijo

- Ehhhh- Serena se aleja un poco- ¿un hijo?

Serenity está presa y Seiya le dice eso a Serena, ella lo deseaba, incluso se lo dijo cuando estuvo convaleciente, pero nunca pensó que Seiya querría, siendo alguien tan impulsivo y libre, siempre estaba algo oscuro entre ellos, como una luz, ¿de verdad este amor no era una equivocación?

Continuara…


	19. Carta

19. Carta

**1 MES DESPUÉS**

Serena después de lo que le dijo Seiya solo le sonrió, pero no dijo nada, ya había pasado un mes de eso, y estaba algo nerviosa, y Seiya ya estaba completamente recuperado, era un verdadero roble, al estar sano no perdió el tiempo y tuvieron sus tardes y noches de amor denuevo, Serena podía volver a disfrutar de su amado Seiya, ya no le molestaba porque ya no era para solucionar las cosas, sino que era para ser felices, incluso Seiya estaba mucho más tranquilo y sin momentos de impulsividad, Serena no dejaba de cuidarse, seguía usando sus pastillas anticonceptivas, a pesar que sabía que Seiya quería un hijo, pensaba que era muy luego, quería esperar un poco, Seiya no le hablo más del tema.

Yaten seguía cumpliendo su condena con Diamante, su madre fue llevada a un instituto de salud mental, ya que se encontraba inhabilitada para ser juzgada, hablaba de su pequeña hija Serena y su esposo Seiya, llevaba ya un mes ahí…

Luego de todo eso, Serena se quedó con todo, con la casa y los dineros, decidió vender la mansión por traerle malos recuerdos, y decidió comprar otra donde viviría su tía y su hermano, a pesar de haberse quedado con todo, decidió que su tía se encargara de lo más difícil, de los negocios entre otros.

Ella seguía viviendo con Seiya y disfrutando del mes de paz, cuando Seiya decidió al fin ver a Yaten, nadie lo sabía, quería verlo por su cuenta, Haruka estaba ahí:

- Estas seguro

- Si

- Muy bien

Seiya logra ver a Yaten y este solo lo miraba sin expresión:

- ¿vienes a reírte denuevo de mí?

- No, solo quiero saber…

- No hay nada que saber, yo solo te quiero decir algo

- ….

- Tengo contactos, ni creas que se salvaran de mi

- No te atrevas- Seiya le toma la camisa del cuello con violencia

- Ya superhéroe- Yaten saca las manos de Seiya- me da asco sentir tus manos

- Dime que amenazas

- Te advierto, si sigues tu disque relación con la cara de conejo, te juro que la pagaras, te doy una semana

- …

- Estas advertido, Seiyita, el gran Seiya Kou

- No sé por qué vine a verte

- Mientras yo siga con vida, jamás serán felices, solo eso pasara cuando muera

- Te traje esto

Seiya le muestra un sobre, Yaten ve que había un mensaje sobre el trébol que alguna vez vieron, decía _"en unos años más recordaremos esto con amor y dulzura, tu hermano Seiya"_:

- No pensé que después de todos estos años, hayamos terminado así

Yaten rompe el escrito y lo lanza a los aires:

- Me da igual

- Veo que me odias en serio

- Pues por algo hice todo lo que hice, ya sabes, terminas con ella o se mueren o ella se muere, una semana

- No volveré a verte

- Para lo que me importa

- ¿si termino con ella de verdad la dejaras en paz?

- Si…no pasara nada

- …..adiós

Seiya al decir esas palabras no mira a Yaten, no quería ni llorar, cuando se acerca a Haruka:

- Haruka

- ¿si?

- ¿Cuánto es el periodo de vida de los reclusos de aquí?

…..

**1 semana después**

Seiya le había dicho a Serena que fueran a pasar un lindo día al cine, al parque de diversiones y luego cenar en un restaurant, también le prometió mucha comida extra con regalos, ella estaba vestida con un vestido blanco con botones, hacía ya mucho calor y estaba emocionada, nunca había ido al parque de diversiones o al cine con Seiya, si a cenar, cuando él estaba arreglándose en el baño:

- ¡apresúrate!

- Si, si voy saliendo

Seiya sale y estaba con una camisa negra de magas cortas con pantalones negros, dejaba ver algo de su pecho, Serena ya lo conocía muy bien, pero siempre se emocionaba al verlo, ya eran más de 6 meses juntos, y en solo ese tiempo corto habían vivido muchas cosas y quedaba mucho más para ella:

- ¿Qué parque es?

- Ahí lo veras- Seiya la miraba agachado al costado de la cama, tocándole un mechón de sus dorados cabellos

- Estoy muy emocionada, quiero peluches, dulces, globos, y muchas cosas mas

Seiya solo sonreía, Serena le dice:

- ¿Qué pasa?

Seiya la pone sobre la cama, dejando sus piernas abajo, sin decir nada y comienza a respirar de una manera agitada, y a respirar sobre todo su cuerpo, Seiya desabrocha un poco de su vestido y ve su escote sin dejarlos descubiertos, eso si no los toca, cuando comienza a bajar a uno de su muslos pasando su mano por debajo del vestido, llegando a su vientre y comienza acariciarlo, Serena se sentía hervir y nerviosa, cuando el saca su mano de ahí y le toca su piernas, hasta abajo, cuando Serena se levanta quedando sentada, Seiya la mira apretando sus muslos y sacando sus manos acosadoras dejándola con cierta excitación:

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Bombón, ¿no quieres tener un hijo conmigo?

- Ehhhhh

- No me hagas caso- Seiya cierra sus ojos y sonríe con resignación- debemos apresurarnos

Denuevo Seiya hablaba de tener hijos, Serena pensaba que a lo mejor si la escucho cuando estaba convaleciente, ella toca su vientre y se queda pensativa, estaba pensando en algo, a lo mejor algo que cambiara el rumbo.

…

Seiya y Serena primero pararon en el parque de diversiones, ella jugaba feliz, él se ganó tres peluches y se los dio todos a ella, ella era feliz, decidieron ir a los tiros y Serena no apunta a ningún blanco, cuando Seiya había logrado tirar en todos, ella se enfada:

- Deja de ganarme, embustero

- Jajaja, bombón es fácil

- Estoy enfadada- los cachetes de Serena se inflan de enfado, saliéndole humo, eso le pareció adorable a Seiya

- Eres tan ingenua, por eso me enamore de ti- Seiya le toca uno de sus odangos y Serena se sonroja- yo te ayudo

- Ahh

Seiya ayuda a Serena con la pistola y el la aprieta más a su cuerpo ella estaba inmovilizada cuando le dice al oído:

- Ahí está el blanco, colócate en esta posición

Serena le hace caso a Seiya y logra dar en el blanco, ganándose un llavero de conejo, el cual ella regala a Seiya:

- Es tuyo además no soy…- Seiya estaba avergonzado de la demostración de afecto de Serena, ya que a veces sentía que no merecía su amor

- Quiero que lo conserves

- Ehhh, está bien- Seiya le sonríe

Luego de eso sube a la montaña rusa, pasan a la casa del terror, a los autos chocadores y a una noria.

Luego de eso van al cine, la película fue escogida por Serena, se llamaba "Un Intento de Amor", Seiya no estaba muy convencido ya que el prefería películas de corte más de acción o de suspenso, pero por su bombón se la estaba aguantando, cuando Serena estaba toda emocionada viendo una escena de amor, y dice:

- ¡Seiya que hermoso es esto!- chillaba como una niña pequeña- como él le dice que la ama, ¿no crees? ¿Seiya?

Seiya tenía sus ojos cerrados, casi durmiendo, Serena se indigna:

- Seiya, ¡por que duermes!

- Ahhhhh- Seiya entreabría sus ojos de forma lenta

- Seiya

- Ahhh no es que me estaba acomodando

- Si claro

Serena cruza sus brazos enfadada, cuando él le toca un hombro:

- No te enfades

- Es que

- Ven

Seiya besa a Serena con intensidad, cuando en ese momento una pareja de atrás comienzan a decirles que dejen de molestar:

- Ay lugares para besuquearse

- ¡perdón!- Serena muere de vergüenza y Seiya solo mira

Al transcurrir la película él tomaba su mano cada cierto tiempo y la miraba con ternura, extrañamente Serena sentía algo de angustia con esa mirada, ¿acaso le pasaba algo?, la película termina y deciden ir a cenar a un restorán que quiso Serena donde había comida Italiana, los dos pidieron una pasta especial del lugar:

- Al restorán amore nunca iré…

- Es por ella

- Mmmmm

Serena en parte estaba triste de ver en que termino su madre, pero no quería pensar:

- Mejor no hablemos de eso

- Supe que el profesor Chiba fue expulsado por involucrarse con alumnas, yo una vez lo vi con tu madre, supe que ella hablaba con él por tus calificaciones… ¿tu creías que él era amante de tu madre? ¿él era ese hombre que te hacia sufrir?

Serena se queda helada con toda la información que le da Seiya, ella sabía que Chiba había sido expulsado y que se había ido lejos, pudo conversar con Lita y esta también le confeso lo de su relación con Haruka, pero no quiso comentárselo a Seiya, ¿Cómo se habrá enterado?

- Como sabias…eh bueno, es verdad que tuve una breve relación con el profesor Chiba, pero eso ya paso

- Era todo un manipulador ese hombre, por lo menos te salvaste bombón

- Si eso pienso, creo que lo mejor que me pudo pasar fue que me haya dejado, porque tuve la oportunidad de conocerte- Serena le tocaba la mejilla a Seiya y él le tocaba la mano que tenía en su mejilla

- Muchas gracias, bueno creo que podremos cenar

Seiya comienza a devorar la pasta, Serena seguía sintiendo ese sentimiento extraño, ¿Qué pasaba?

…..

Van llegando al departamento, Serena estaba llena de regalos extra del parque más lo que se ganó Seiya, estaba feliz, se sientan en el pequeño living que tenía atrás la ventana del balcón:

- Estoy cansada, ¿y tu Seiya?, bueno tu estás acostumbrado al ajetreo jajaja ¿Seiya?

Seiya estaba como ido, no respondía ni nada, se notaba algo nervioso pero seguro, cuando Serena dice:

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Bombón, ¿crees que las personas merecen segundas oportunidades?

- A qué viene eso

- No sé, quería saber tu opinión

- Pues creo que depende el caso, creo que mi madre ni Darién la merecen, y perdóname tu hermano loco tampoco, por lo menos Taiki nunca fue tan enfermo…esa es mi opinión

- Me tranquiliza un poco saber eso

- Ehh

- Te quería regalar algo mas

- ¡más regalos!

- Si

Seiya saca una caja y le dice a Serena que la abra, se sorprende de ver un hermoso collar con un zafiro:

- Ese collar lo compre especialmente para ti, Kakyuu tuvo el de mi abuela, lo tengo guardado, pero creo que no debes usarlo porque no tiene nada que ver contigo, esto es algo nuevo…

- Ahhhh… ¿algo nuevo?

- Esta historia de nosotros es solo tú y yo, nada de terceros, solo quiero que uses el anillo de mi abuela porque Kakyuu nunca lo uso, además siempre pensé en dárselo a la mujer que realmente amara

- ¿no amabas a Kakyuu?

- Con el tiempo me di cuenta que no, creo que a la única mujer que he amado es a ti, pensaba que amar era estar con alguien pero estar con otras personas, sobretodo en ese frívolo mundo de la moda, creo que lo dejare para siempre, tú me enseñaste el verdadero amor- Seiya le toca el mentón y Serena se ruboriza

- Me permites- los ojos de Seiya se tornan algo cansados y tiernos, Serena sentía susto, le quería colocar el collar

Seiya le coloca el collar mientras Serena recogía su cabello, en ese momento podía sentir la respiración de Seiya en su oído y cuello cuando él le dice:

- Eres tan hermosa

- Seiya…

- Si

- Promete algo- Serena no lo miraba a los ojos, le daba la espalda

- Si

- ¡Dime que no me dejaras nunca!

- Eso jamás mi amada bombón

- Promételo- Serena lloraba

- Jamás

Serena lo abraza llorando y con fuerza, a pesar de todo él se mantenía tranquilo, él quería llorar pero no lo hacía, cuando la mira a la cara y comienza a besarla:

- Te amo, te amo, te amo, eres lo más hermoso que he tenido en mi vida

- Seiya

Seiya hace que se pare del sofá y sigue los besos desabrochándole el vestido, la llevaba a la cama, Serena le saca la camisa y el pantalón, mientras el besaba su cuerpo por todas partes y ella besaba su pecho y su cara y cuello y no dejaba de tomarle la cabeza, el desarma sus odangos:

- Amo tu cabello, es de un ángel

- Yo también amo todo de ti

- Yo igual nunca olvides que te amo

- Lo se

Seiya la besaba hasta morderle el labio lo que le encanto a Serena, y ella sentía que era la mujer más feliz de tener a su amado con ella, al fin sentía que era el amor de alguno de sus novios, ya que siempre se sintió usada, con Seiya se sintió distinta:

- Cuando siento tu cuerpo, tus pechos, tus labios, tu cuello siento como si no hubiera mejor paraíso que eso

Seiya le hablaba al odio mientras tocaba cada partes de su cuerpo, pasaba de sus pechos, hasta su vientre y sus piernas dándole besos, pero se dio cuenta que en el viento se quedó un momento y no lo dejaba de besar, Serena no daba más, ¿acaso lo más concreto de su amor era un hijo? Ella no tenía la respuesta, solo sabía que lo amaba y que se estaba entregando totalmente a el, luego logra besar su intimidad lo que mas la éxito, Seiya la mira a su rostro y le dice:

- Nunca olvides lo que esta pasando hoy bombon

- Nunca Seiya

Seiya la besa y ella abraza su espalda, entregándose como nunca antes lo habia hecho.

…

**(Aquí pueden ambientar con Somebody de Depeche Mode)**

Ya era de mañana, Serena comienza a despertar, cuando ve que Seiya no estaba a su lado:

- ¿Seiya?, abra salido, ahhh

Serena ve algo a su lado, era una carta:

- Este debió salir, a lo mejor me tiene otra sorpresa, yo debo decirle algo, a lo mejor se enojara, pero no creo, él quería….

Serena se sonroja y mira su vientre, había decidido no cuidarse por ese día especial, igual no creía que pudiera quedar embarazada inmediatamente, pero estaba esperanzada que lo fuera pronto, además no se cuidaría más y con Seiya casi siempre pasaba algo más íntimo, así que quedaría embarazada inmediatamente:

Serena abre la carta, su rostro pasa de la felicidad absoluta a la tristeza profunda:

_"Serena Tsukino:_

_He decido irme por un tiempo prologado, espero no me busques, ni me llames, porque seré sincero, fuiste una más de las muchas mujeres que he conocido, no fuiste nada especial, solo quise conocerte por un par de meses y listo, no quiero ver tu rostro otra vez, ni tener noticias tuyas, espero te vayas luego de mi departamento, no trates de buscarme con Taiki, Hotaru o mi mama, porque ni ellos saben dónde me fui, todo lo que te dije ayer fue mentira…suerte"_

_ Seiya Kou_

_"suerte", _Serena no podía creerlo, deja caer la carta y la rompe a pedazos llorando desconsoladamente, comienza a tirar los cojines de la cama al suelo, lloraba sin parar:

- ¡fui una boba, como pude creer que alguien así se fijaría en mí en serio!

Serena se tira a la cama golpeando el colchón:

- Desgraciado, y yo que pensaba que…. ¡soy una imbécil!

Las lágrimas no paraban, y así estuvo hasta la tarde

…..

**1 mes después **

Después de ese horrible pasar, Serena decide irse esa misma tarde, deja su copia de llaves con el conserje del edificio, estaba débil, saca todas sus cosas, no deja nada de ella ahí, cuando decide llamar a su tía, la tía sin ningún problema la recibe, Serena decide vivir con su tía y su primo, el marido de su tía, Kunzite, era un hombre de negocios por lo que no lo veía mucho, pero Serena se sentía acompañada con ellos, incluso pudo establecer una amistad con Lita y arreglar su relación con Amy, Rei decidió terminar sus estudios en otra ciudad y no supieron más de ella, en cuanto a Darién tampoco tenían noticias.

Yaten y Diamante seguían en la cárcel, mientras su madre seguía en el sanatorio mental, Serena no quería verla aun, a lo mejor no debía ir nunca a visitarla. Serena este mes se sentía mas acompañada que nunca, pero aun así la presencia en sus pensamientos del chico coleta azabache eran permanentes, todo le recordaba a él, luego del cierre de la agencia y el escándalo, los modelos de "Moon Sun" perdieron oportunidades, pero aun así las ediciones antiguas y los comerciales de Seiya seguían dando vueltas, pero nadie sabía de su paradero, Serena decidió no preguntar, pero por lo que sabía nadie sabía donde estaba, en cuanto a Hotaru ella decidió estudiar diseño de vestuario, como alguna vez quiso Kakyuu y sintió algo de tristeza por la historia de Mina, lo haría en su honor y porque era uno de sus deseos.

Amy ya llevaba como 5 meses de embarazo, y ya estaba mucho mejor de su situación de desamor con Darién, incluso empezó a salir con Taiki, ya que a él siempre le había gustado y ella empezó a conocerlo más y decidió darle una oportunidad, los padres de ella no se opusieron porque igual convenía que se casara y era un chico de familia rica, a pesar del escándalo de Saburo, el testamento de Saburo nunca fue modificado y la dueña de todo fue Scarlet, extrañamente le había dejado una parte de su fortuna a Seiya, algo que no entendían, esperaban que Seiya apareciera, lo buscaban con policías y todo, pero nada, nadie sabía nada de él, el dinero estaría guardado. El puesto se lo había dejado a Yaten, pero Taiki decidió hacerse cargo de los negocios con su madre, a la cual estaba perdonando, para sorpresa de todos, se manejaba en los negocios y estaba siendo más cercana a su hijo, eso si la ausencia de Seiya le afectaba en sobremanera, pero trataba de tranquilizarse

Serena estaba tan mal, pero no quería sacarse el collar y el anillo aun, no podía creer que nadie supiera nada de él, también pensaba que allá sido un plan de Yaten, al ser interrogado el negaba estar involucrado en ese hecho, lo que si sabía Serena es que debía olvidarlo, porque parece que si fue el de la carta, ya debía estar acostándose con otra y endulzándole el oído.

Serena se encontraba con Scarlet, con la cual lograron una buena relación, Serena sentía molestias a días del abandono de Seiya, vómitos y mareos, y lo peor es que no le llegaba su regla mensual, quería descartar lo peor, no quería que le dieran esa respuesta, se sentía una idiota de que justo había decido dejar su cuidado de anticonceptivos y Seiya la haya dejado ¿es que acaso todos la abandonan?, estaban esperando unos análisis de sangre en el hospital:

- Sea lo que sea estaré contigo conejo dorado- Scarlet le tenía ese apodo cuando la vio la primera vez en el hospital cuando Seiya fue baleado la primera vez

- Estoy nerviosa

- Mi ángel hubiera sido feliz si le hubieran dado esa noticia

- No estoy tan segura

- Sé que debes creer que es lo peor, pero es todo muy extraño

- Yo aún no asimilo nada, no sé qué pasara- Serena se lleva una mano a su cabeza

- Tranquila, no estará el, pero estoy yo, tu tía, tu primo, tus amigas…

- Gracias

El doctor aparece:

- ¿y que tengo?-Serena estaba echa un mar de nervios

- Señorita, felicidades, está usted embarazada

Continuara…

**Y Serena está embarazada n.n, ¿Qué habrá pasado con el top model Seiya Kou?, eso lo sabrán en el capítulo final, gracias a todas las que me leen y dejan comentarios, a todas, leo cada uno de sus comentarios que me animan a seguir :3, y perdón por lo que hice, pero era racional y necesario como dice mi amigo Hegel, a que apuestan ¿un final Disney y feliz, o un final triste y crudo? Saludos se les quiere n.n.**


End file.
